Os segredos mais bem guardados
by Magalud
Summary: COMPLETA! A vida de Snape pode ser ainda mais secreta do que se pensa
1. Primeira parte

****

Nome da fic: Os segredos mais bem guardados  
Autor: Magalud  
Par: Severo/Personagem Original  
Censura: PG-13/R  
Alerta: Tortura, h/c,  
Gênero: Romance, AU  
Spoilers: Eu costumo usar spoilers de todos os livros, mas essa história começa depois do Torneio Tribuxo e vai seguindo pelo livro 5 adentro. O morto está vivo, gente!  
Resumo: A vida de Snape pode ser ainda mais secreta do que se pensa  
Nota 1: Um personagem está OOC.  
Nota 2: Eu usei os mapas de Hogwarts que constam no HP Lexicon para construir essa fic.  
Agradecimentos: Betas Jana, Thá e Jobis, para quem não tenho palavras. Cris e Janny sempre moraram no meu coração, Snape inspirou.  
Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens são de J.K. Rowling, mas Rebeca é minha. Héstia também. Não estou levando grana nenhuma, só satisfação.  
Aviso: Essa fic fez parte do SnapeFest 2, edição 2004. Você também pode conferir na página do Fest:

OS SEGREDOS MAIS BEM GUARDADOS

Capítulo 1 – Um erro dos outros

Irritação parecia estar impregnada no DNA de Severo Snape o tempo todo, mas aquele momento era diferente - ter que corrigir os erros dos outros o deixava absolutamente fora de si. Aquela vez não era exceção.

Ele fora chamado, e nem tinha sido pelo Lord das Trevas. Alguns estúpidos Comensais da Morte tinham cometido uma asneira e agora cabia a ele reparar o dano. Snape ajeitou a bolsa com quase uma dezena de poções e chegou ao ponto de Aparatagem.

Aquela seria uma noite daquelas.

Ele se viu dentro de uma residência trouxa praticamente destruída. Era a sala de um apartamento trouxa em que nada estava inteiro – objetos pelo chão, móveis dilacerados, bibelôs quebrados, pinturas rasgadas, tapetes destruídos, paredes descascadas. Um Comensal mascarado, que ele não reconheceu, estava de pé diante da destruição, e olhou para Severo antes de indicar:

- Lá dentro.

Com um suspiro contrariado, ele caminhou com dificuldade por entre os escombros até o outro aposento. Lá a cena não era muito diferente, mas se passava num quarto de dormir: roupas rasgadas, quadros destruídos, gavetas espalhadas, cortinas dilaceradas por todo o pequeno aposento.Um Comensal volumoso, sem máscara, andava nervosamente pelo quarto, dentro do qual era proeminente a visão do estrado da cama despedaçada, em cima do qual estava uma mulher amarrada pelos pulsos e calcanhares, gemendo de dor. Ela estava nua, com uma venda sobre os olhos, os cabelos louros estavam acinzentados de sujeira e sangue; o corpo dela parecia inteiramente coberto de hematomas e feridas, certamente fruto de maldições e torturas generalizadas.

Um serviço relapso.

Snape sentiu a veia do pescoço inchar-se de ódio:

- Goyle, explique-se!

O Comensal deu de ombros:

- Ela não quer falar, Snape.

- Seu estúpido! Não consegue ver que ela não vai falar nunca? Ela não _pode_! Não depois de vocês terem feito esse serviço lamentável!

O outro Comensal deu um risinho:

- O que foi, Snape? Dor na consciência por causa desse aborto?

- Eu pensei que vocês conhecessem o modo inteligente de tortura – causar o máximo possível de dor sem ameaçar a capacidade da vítima de prestar informação. Não gosto de sofrer o desprazer do Mestre se ela morrer e vocês não puderem obter a informação. Vocês pelo menos limparam os seus rastros?

- Alguns trouxas usaram aquele aparelho – apontou para um telefone – e nós dissemos que ela tinha ido viajar. Também colocamos um feitiço silenciador no apartamento para os vizinhos não ouvirem os gritos. Mania desses trouxas de viverem grudados uns nos outros!

- Isso deve mantê-los afastados por algum tempo, mas isso nós não temos de sobra. Agora me deixem trabalhar.

Ele se abaixou e ignorou os resmungos dos Comensais sobre ele ser "recém-chegado" às hostes do Lord das Trevas e ter que "provar seu valor". Delicadamente, tentou retirar a venda da mulher, mas ela começou a se debater, tentando fugir dele.

- Calma – disse – Não estou aqui para machucar você.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar a mulher, mas o Comensal disse:

- Não dê uma de bonzinho com ela, amigo. Essa aí tentou se refugiar no mundo trouxa para fugir da gente. Mas nós a encontramos e ela vai pagar pelo que o tio fez!

A mulher estremeceu e Snape conseguiu retirar a venda. Ela estava de olhos fechados, a luz os irritando, e ele viu que a venda escondia mais hematomas. Suspirou. Que destruição.

- Fique quieta.

Com a varinha, ele reconstituiu um maxilar fraturado, algumas costelas quebradas e luxações generalizadas nos braços e nas pernas. Os dentes quebrados levariam mais tempo, e ele não tinha mais do que alguns minutos. Ela provavelmente tinha perfurado um pulmão. Os gemidos de dor diminuíram.

- Beba isso.

Com dificuldade, ela engoliu a poção. Internamente, Snape batalhou com suas dúvidas. O que ele estava para fazer era muito arriscado.

Num impulso, ele pegou outro frasco de poção.

- E agora mais isso.

Foi preciso ajudá-la a tomar a segunda poção. A interação entre as duas seria lenta, mas daria o resultado desejado. Ele recolheu seus frascos e ergueu-se, fazendo um sinal para o Comensal de máscara ir para a sala. Lá dentro, deu a notícia:

- Ela não vai sobreviver mais do que algumas horas. Os danos foram extensos, e as poções vão durar apenas isso, algumas horas. Sugiro que vocês tirem o máximo de informação possível rapidamente. E evitem bater na cabeça – ela pode perder a consciência mais rapidamente.

- Snape, tem que fazer alguma coisa. Ela tem que nos dizer o paradeiro do tio!

- Eu não conheço a sua missão e isso não é problema meu – disse ele calmamente – Só estou avisando que o inevitável está a caminho e vocês devem se preparar. Façam proveito do tempo que lhes resta. Depois me chamem que eu dou um jeito no corpo antes que os trouxas o achem. O Mestre não quer levantar suspeitas das autoridades mágicas.

- Está bem.

De dentro do quarto, Snape ouviu um grito de mulher: Goyle já tinha começado a torturar a mulher de novo. Ele tentou não pensar nisso e desaparatou.

Alvo Dumbledore pensou durante alguns segundos e depois se dirigiu a Severo Snape:

- Tem certeza, Severo?

- Essa noite eu deverei ser chamado para dar um jeito no "corpo". Só que a mulher não estará morta e ela vai precisar de um lugar seguro para ficar.

Houve algum movimento entre os presentes à reunião da Ordem da Fênix, no Largo Grimmauld. O lugar ainda estava em ruínas por ter ficado fechado tanto tempo, e o seu atual dono, Sirius Black tivera um ataque antes de permitir a Snape acesso à casa. Snape mal se dignara a dirigir a palavra ao vira-lata.

Mas o canino voltara à carga.

- Snape, missões de resgate não são sua função – rosnou Sirius, com um brilho duro nos olhos – Está se metendo onde não é chamado!

- Então você teria preferido que eu deixasse a moça morrer lenta e dolorosamente nas mãos de um incompetente como Goyle? Nem você seria capaz de tanta crueldade.

- Quem é que está falando sobre crueldade, seu miserável? Tudo o que você tem feito com Harry –

Arthur Weasley interrompeu-os:

- Não vejo aonde isso nos levará.

Dumbledore concordou:

- Tem razão, Arthur. E Sirius tocou num ponto importante. Você não pode salvar todas as vítimas, Severo. Suas ações foram nobres, mas você pode ter se arriscado. Sabe quem é a moça?

Ele abanou a cabeça:

- Na verdade, não. Eles falaram algo sobre ela ter que pagar pelos atos do tio. Imaginei que esse tio fosse alguém da Ordem. Não quis perguntar detalhes para não despertar suspeitas.

Black rosnou algo que soou como "muito conveniente", mas Dumbledore logo interrompeu o que poderia rapidamente se degenerar em discussão:

- Então faremos o resgate essa noite. Arthur, leve Shacklebolt e Lupin com você. Severo vai dar o sinal quando estiver com tudo pronto. Vocês três deverão levar a moça embora sozinhos para que Severo possa dizer que deu um jeito no "corpo". Precisaremos apresentar um falso corpo para que ninguém desconfie que ela está viva.

Nymphadora Tonks se ergueu e disse, animadamente:

- Eu quero ir!

Houve um ligeiro desconforto entre os presentes, mas Dumbledore sorriu para ela e disse:

- Você terá muitas oportunidades para ajudar depois do resgate, minha querida. Fiquem todos a postos e boa sorte.

Minerva McGonagall indagou:

- Mas a moça provavelmente vai precisar de cuidados para se recuperar e um lugar para ficar, Alvo. Como vamos arranjar isso em tão pouco tempo?

A reunião da Ordem terminou ali, e Dumbledore parecia ter um brilho diferente nos olhos ao mirá-los em Snape. Contudo, o Mestre de Poções estava em mais um de seus mudos combates com Sirius Black: os dois estavam trocando olhares ameaçadores e deixando claro seu desprazer com a presença do outro.

O verão traria realmente muitos acontecimentos extraordinários.

****

Capítulo 2 – A volta à consciência

Parece que a consciência foi retornando aos poucos. Primeiro era uma sensação aqui e ali, depois as sensações ficavam mais fortes. Ela começou a notar que às vezes alguém a fazia beber líquidos quentes, outras vezes líquidos frios.

Mas a escuridão não melhorava.

Depois ela começou a distinguir vozes, e essas vozes diziam palavras. A primeira palavra que ela conseguiu distinguir foi seu próprio nome.

- Rebeca?

Em resposta, ela conseguiu apenas gemer.

A voz pendurada na escuridão – de mulher – disse, em tom doce:

- Descanse, querida.

Rebeca Gall suspirou, exausta. Ela ansiava por outra voz: a voz rica, aveludada e portentosa de um homem que lhe ajudara no momento mais horrível de sua vida.

Seu salvador.

- Quem é você?

A voz de Rebeca estava alquebrada. Ela sentia um permanente gosto de algodão na boca e sua cabeça doía. Mas ela tinha que perguntar.

- Meu nome é Papoula Pomfrey, e sou sua enfermeira – era a voz que ela ouvira antes, incorpórea, no meio da escuridão – Como se sente?

- Melhor, obrigada. Eu... não consigo ver. Meus olhos...

- A área em torno de seus olhos foi muito danificada. Ainda precisa de um tempo para sarar.

- Onde estou?

- Dentro de Hogwarts. Aqui será seu santuário. Está segura agora.

- Mas...

- Chega por agora – Rebeca sentiu um copo sendo encostado nos seus lábios – Agora beba isso e descanse. Você não deve se preocupar com nada.

Ela bebeu um líquido cheio de ervas e logo caiu em sono profundo.

- ... e a melhora tem sido constante, embora ainda muito lenta.

- Muito bom, Papoula. Você fez um bom trabalho.

Rebeca ouviu uma voz diferente, de um homem velho. Ela não sabia quem era, então temeu a volta dos homens maus que a torturaram.

- Quem está aí?

Ela ouviu a voz de Papoula mais perto:

- Está tudo bem, Rebeca. Quem está comigo é o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele é o diretor de Hogwarts. Foi ele quem a acolheu.

Dumbledore? O famoso Dumbledore? Ela podia não ter poderes, mas até ela sabia quem era Alvo Dumbledore, um dos bruxos mais poderosos de toda a Inglaterra.

- Obrigada – disse Rebeca, emocionada – Eu me sinto honrada, senhor. Gostaria de poder vê-lo.

A voz de homem, agradável e cristalina, disse:

- Tudo a seu tempo, criança. Tenho certeza de que em breve você estará novamente enxergando tudo.

- Então... eu não fiquei cega?

- Não, não. Papoula me disse que sua visão não foi afetada, só a área em volta dos seus olhos. Ela usou lágrimas de fênix para tratar do local. E outros ferimentos, também.

- Prof. Dumbledore, o que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar em Hogwarts? E meu tio?

- Tenha calma. Artêmio está ótimo e manda lembranças. Ele só não pôde vir ainda porque está cuidando de seu funeral.

- Meu... funeral?

- Para todos os efeitos práticos, criança, você morreu nas mãos daqueles Comensais. Um corpo falso foi apresentado para justificar o enterro. Apenas um punhado de pessoas sabe a verdade. Você foi trazida para Hogwarts e aqui deverá se esconder até sua segurança não estar mais ameaçada. Está aqui há cinco dias.

Rebeca ficou espantada:

- Mas... minha vida, meu trabalho...!

O Prof. Dumbledore repetiu:

- Acho que você não entendeu totalmente o que eu lhe disse. Você morreu, Rebeca. Se os seguidores de Voldemort desconfiarem que você está viva, eles virão atrás de você para terminar o que começaram. Mas aqui você está absolutamente segura. Por enquanto, a única coisa com que precisa se preocupar é com a sua saúde. Estou feliz em vê-la mais bem-disposta.

A moça tentou se sentar, mas logo veio a voz preocupada de Papoula e mãos delicadas que a empurraram de volta para a cama:

- Não, não, não. Você ainda está muito fraca, e eu mal restaurei todos os seus dentes e ossos quebrados. Precisa descansar.

Dumbledore reforçou:

- Siga as instruções de Madame Pomfrey e você ficará nova, criança.

Nos dias seguintes, Rebeca começou a ter grandes melhoras. As dores diminuíram e ela passou a dormir menos, ficando sozinha durante grandes períodos do dia, pensando na sua nova vida adiante.

Hogwarts.

Ir para a melhor escola de magia era o grande sonho de sua vida, sempre tinha sido, desde criança. Mas bem cedo, em sua vida, esse sonho lhe tinha sido negado.

Ela nunca iria freqüentar Hogwarts porque era uma bruxa abortada. Seus poderes não existiam, e muitas vezes Rebeca pensava que teria sido melhor se tivesse nascido trouxa. Por causa disso, ela sempre se sentiu deslocada em sua família. Filha de pai bruxo e mãe trouxa, seu irmão Cygnus tinha sido o orgulho de todos. Claro, o sentimento de deslocamento aumentou quando ela tinha dez anos e sua família morrera num ataque de Voldemort, antes de Harry Potter derrotá-lo. Ela foi mandada para viver com a avó, que a maltratava por ela não ter poderes. Na casa também morava o tio Artêmio, que era a pessoa de quem ela mais gostava na vida.

Depois que ela cresceu e a avó morreu, também veio a vontade de morar sozinha – ainda mais depois que tio Artêmio anunciou que iria se casar. Ela decidiu viver como trouxa, e trabalhava como agente administrativo de uma empresa imobiliária. Era o trabalho mais chato do mundo, mas Rebeca não tinha ilusões em sua vida. Ela nunca foi importante, nem nunca seria importante.

Seus namorados (na verdade, só tinham sido dois) tinham sido trouxas típicos. O primeiro namorado estudava junto com ela na escola trouxa que a avó escolhera para ela. Ela tinha apenas 14 anos, e sentia-se apaixonada. Mas o namorado não, então ela viu seu coração quebrar quando ela o viu saindo com uma outra menina. O outro tinha sido um colega de trabalho. A mesma coisa tinha acontecido: ele a trocara por outra moça, mais bonita e mais interessante do que ela. Ela simplesmente não tinha sorte com namorados. E não tentava arranjá-los, com medo de se machucar.

Mas ela vivia num mundo de fantasia, esperando um dia o grande amor de sua vida aparecer de repente, cair do céu e levá-la para longe daquele sofrimento. Não que ela acreditasse realmente naquilo, mas era algo com que sonhar. Melhor um sonho do que a vida vazia que ela tinha.

Ou melhor – aquela era a vida que ela tinha tido até o dia em que ela estava lendo um romance bem açucarado e ouviu um barulho na sala de seu pequeno apartamento. Quando ela foi ver o que era, deu de cara com dois homens vestidos de preto, com máscaras brancas. Ela pensara que fossem ladrões. Tudo teria sido tão diferente se eles fossem ladrões.

Naquele minuto, seu martírio começara.

Com um arrepio, Rebeca procurou afastar as imagens terríveis que seus olhos registraram antes de sofrerem com golpes e raios. Depois, na escuridão, ela encontrou conforto. Primeiro na voz sensual do homem que lhe deu alívio e provavelmente a salvou, depois com Madame Pomfrey e Prof. Dumbledore.

E depois? O que seria dela?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ruído de uma porta se abrindo. Rebeca voltou a cabeça na direção do barulho:

- Madame Pomfrey, é a senhora?

Uma voz masculina respondeu:

- Não, Becky, não é Madame Pomfrey.

Uma onda de alegria varreu o corpo batido de Rebeca ao ouvir o apelido de infância, e ela tentou se sentar, gritando:

- Tio Artie!

Artêmio Gall atravessou o quarto até chegar perto da cama, e abraçou Rebeca longamente:

- Becky, Becky. Oh, querida, desculpe-me ter demorado tanto...

Chorando, com dores, Rebeca tentou abraçá-lo:

- Tá tudo bem, tio Artie. Estou tão feliz que o senhor está aqui!

- Oh, minha querida – ele ainda a abraçava – O que fizeram com você? Seus olhos...

- São só curativos, tio. Madame Pomfrey me disse que meus olhos estão bons.

- Ainda assim, você vai precisar cuidar deles, e se precaver do sol.

- Eu queria ver você, tio Artie.

- Eu também, Becky. Queria olhar nos seus olhos e dizer o quanto eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu. Foi tudo minha culpa.

Rebeca procurou as mãos dele e segurou-as:

- Que é isso, tio? Não foi você quem fez isso.

Ele trazia a voz cheia de amargura:

- Fui eu quem os guiou até lá. Eles devem ter me seguido quando estive no seu apartamento naquela tarde de domingo, lembra?

- Por que estão atrás de você?

- Eu consegui usar granadas de magia contra alguns aliados de Voldemort. Eles perderam dezenas de Dementadores no ataque. Por isso foram tão violentos. Minha querida, desculpe.

- Não fique assim, tio. Já passou. Um homem maravilhoso me salvou.

- Quem?

- Não sei. Eu só ouvi a voz dele. Ele me deu poções que me aliviaram as dores. Queria agradecê-lo, mas não sei quem é.

- Deve ser alguém da Ordem. Foram eles que retiraram você.

- Ordem?

- Ordem da Fênix. Eu faço parte dela. Ela combate Você-Sabe-Quem.

Rebeca suspirou:

- Eu pensei que isso tudo tivesse acabado e que Harry Potter tivesse derrotado esse homem para sempre.

Artêmio confirmou:

- Ele está de volta, Becky. Voldemort reviveu de alguma forma. O próprio Harry Potter o viu e já o enfrentou.

- Também achei que essa parte da minha vida tinha acabado – ela disse – Jurava que tinha deixado isso tudo para trás. Esse mundo de magia e de gente com poderes não é o meu mundo, tio.

- Becky, nós já discutimos isso antes. Você pode não ter poderes, mas não é uma trouxa. Você é registrada no Ministério da Magia e tudo. E agora, de um jeito ou de outro, você está aqui. Precisa se acostumar a isso.

- O Prof. Dumbledore veio me ver – ela disse, admirada – Acredita nisso? Alvo Dumbledore veio _me_ ver!

- Dumbledore é o chefe da Ordem da Fênix, e você está sob a proteção dele, querida. Pode confiar nele cegamente e faça tudo que ele disser.

- Tio, eu não posso ficar com você?

- Desculpe, Becky, mas Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para você. Além disso, aqui você está sendo bem cuidada, não está?

- Claro. Eu só tenho medo de estar dando muito trabalho. Eles têm sido muito bons para mim.

- Que bom. Assim eu fico tranqüilo. Receio não poder ficar muito tempo.

- Já vai?

- Lamento, mas preciso ir. A Ordem me designou para uma missão bem longe daqui. Não sei quando vou voltar.

- Tio, tome cuidado. E não se esqueça de mim.

- Não esquecerei, querida. Prometo voltar assim que puder. Até lá, cuide-se bem.

- Está bem, tio Artie.

Ele beijou a cabeça dela e Rebeca ouviu quando ele fechou a porta. Madame Pomfrey entrou logo a seguir com uma sopa, mas Rebeca estava emocionada demais para comer.

Sentia-se sozinha, deprimida e aterrorizada.

****

Capítulo 3 – De olhos bem vendados

Depois de duas semanas, Rebeca estava muito melhor, pelo menos fisicamente. Ela conseguia dar pequenas voltas pelo quarto, mancando, mas um dos braços ainda estava machucado. Madame Pomfrey disse que ela levaria mais duas semanas no mínimo com o braço esquerdo ruim. Ela ia ficar com cicatrizes na perna – cicatrizes mágicas.

Danos internos ainda persistiam. Ela não podia comer sólidos, pois seu estômago não agüentava. O baço tinha se rompido de tanto apanhar. As manchas roxas de pancadas tinham sido sanadas, mas algumas tinham sido feitas com ponta de varinha, e demoravam mais para curar.

Como estava de olhos vendados, Rebeca aprendeu a aguçar os ouvidos. Na verdade, bem demais. De noite, ela podia jurar que havia alguém no quarto, respirando suavemente, como que velando seu sono. Uma vez ela chegou a perguntar: "Tem alguém aí?", mas o barulho parou. Provavelmente sua imaginação.

De qualquer modo, era de noite que ela se via frente a frente com tudo que tinha acontecido. Muitas vezes ela sonhava com tudo o que tinha acontecido e parecia que alguém acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Aquilo a acalmava um pouco.

- Olhe que eu já vi ferimentos feios – disse Madame Pomfrey, passando ungüento nas manchas das pernas –, mas o que fizeram com você foi selvageria. Estou tendo dificuldades de repor meus estoques de Poções, e o ano letivo nem começou! Felizmente, você está se recuperando muito bem.

Rebeca sorriu:

- Eu me sinto bem melhor.

- Isso é bom, porque hoje é um dia importante. Estou disposta a tirar as bandagens de seus olhos.

Rebeca ficou excitada com a notícia:

- Hoje?

- Sim, mas nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você sabe que não pode sair do quarto, e que seus olhos vão precisar se acostumar à luz do sol.

- Sim, senhora.

- Muito bem, então. Sente-se de frente para mim.

Rebeca obedeceu. A voz de Madame Pomfrey soou bem próxima:

- _Diffindo!_

A venda de gaze se rasgou e Rebeca abriu os olhos. Mas franziu o cenho: estava tudo embaçado e escuro diante dela!

- Mas eu não vejo nada... Tem certeza de que eu não fiquei cega?

- Calma, Srta. Gall. Diga-me o que consegue ver.

- Sombras. Vultos. Só isso.

- Eu vou abanar minha mão em frente a seu rosto. Pode ver?

- Eu vi! Eu vi!

- Muito bem, viu? Agora é só dar tempo ao tempo para suas retinas se acostumarem de novo a focalizar os objetos.

Rebeca tentou olhar em volta do quarto onde estava:

- O quarto está escuro ou já anoiteceu?

- Você está nas masmorras do castelo de Hogwarts, embaixo do lago. Aqui não tem janelas, e isso é bom para você no momento. A luz direta do sol pode ser prejudicial.

- Quanto tempo até eu poder ver o sol?

- Depende de como seus olhos vão reagir. Mas tudo deverá se normalizar em alguns dias, você vai ver.

- Obrigada por tudo, Madame Pomfrey – Rebeca sorriu – A senhora tem sido um amor.

- Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, querida. E você é uma boa paciente. Agora que você está melhor, vamos mudar um pouco sua alimentação e sua medicação. Você precisa se fortalecer.

- Eu já me sinto bem melhor.

- Então vamos cuidar do seu trauma. Vou pedir ao Mestre de Poções que aumente a dosagem de pedra-da-lua para melhorar seu equilíbrio emocional. Como estão os seus sonhos?

- Tenho pesadelos, sim, mas eles são contrabalanceados pela presença de alguém me acariciando os cabelos. É tão real...

- Que estranho... Você não deveria nem sonhar, quanto mais ter sensações vívidas em seus sonhos – Rebeca viu um leve movimento – Bom, deve ter sido por causa do seu resgate. Mas acho que já é hora de retirar a poção que a impede de sonhar. Ela vai perdendo o efeito com o tempo. Vou trocar pela Poção do Morto-Vivo e pela Poção da Paz. Você vai dormir profundamente e ter sensação de paz.

Rebeca disse:

- Madame Pomfrey, eu sou profundamente grata à senhora e ao Prof. Dumbledore por tudo o que está fazendo por mim. Por favor, não me entenda mal, mas... o que pretendem fazer comigo aqui em Hogwarts?

Madame Pomfreu pegou a mão de Rebeca e disse:

- Não deve se preocupar com isso agora. Mas fique calma. Você está em boas mãos e bem protegida. Tudo vai dar certo. Fique tranqüila, porque isso é importante para a sua recuperação.

- Está bem.

- Está com fome?

- Não muita.

- Você precisa comer, Srta. Gall! Emagreceu muito. Sabe quanto tempo você ficou nas mãos deles?

- Não... Pareceram semanas, mas devem ter sido dias – Algumas imagens passaram pela sua cabeça e ela estremeceu – Desculpe.

- Não, eu é que peço desculpas por relembrar esses momentos terríveis. Felizmente agora você está bem segura – Rebeca viu o vulto se erguer – Bem, eu volto já com seu jantar. Se quiser tentar ir sozinha até a mesa, poderá comer sentada.

Naquela noite, Rebeca tomou sua sopa na mesa e não na cama. Ela pôde se dar ao luxo de deitar e tentar olhar para o teto. Os pesadelos vieram, mas também sentiu a mão a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Devagar, devagar, as coisas tomavam jeito.

No dia seguinte, Rebeca recebeu uma visita logo depois da higiene matinal.

- Vejo que você está bem melhor, Rebeca.

- Prof. Dumbledore! – ela enxergou apenas um vulto púrpura e branco – Que prazer em vê-lo. Ou melhor, quase vê-lo.

Ele se sentou perto de Rebeca:

- Madame Pomfrey me disse que você só vê vultos e sombras, mas que tudo deverá se clarear com o tempo.

- Mal posso esperar. Poderei finalmente conhecê-los, quem sabe ler um pouco...

- Oh, então a senhorita gosta de ler?

- Desde pequena eu gosto de ler histórias.

Dumbledore sorria quando disse:

- Acho que isso pode ser arranjado. Como você se sente, Rebeca?

- Oh, eu estou muito melhor, Prof. Dumbledore. Só agora é que estou me dando conta do que aconteceu, e que minha vida vai mudar para sempre... Devo confessar que estou um pouco ansiosa.

- Com medo, talvez?

- É, com medo também. Tudo me parece tão novo, e essas pessoas horríveis atrás de mim...

- Artêmio me falou sobre você. Sua família foi morta por Voldemort. Eu sinto muito.

Rebeca baixou a cabeça:

- Tudo bem, isso foi há muito tempo. O senhor já deve saber que eu não tenho poderes, então minha família parecia não prestar muita atenção em mim.

- Não diga isso, criança – a voz do Prof. Dumbledore parecia ainda mais doce – Tenho certeza de que seus pais a amavam muito.

- Meu tio Artêmio sempre gostou muito de mim. Eu gosto muito dele.

- Ele é um importante membro da Ordem. Está fazendo um trabalho fundamental para a Luz – O professor pegou as mãos dela – Por isso aquelas pessoas queriam tanto encontrá-lo. Agora vamos protegê-la para que isso não aconteça de novo.

- O senhor tem sido tão bom para mim, professor. Eu estou trazendo problemas e isso me envergonha.

- Garanto que esse não é o caso. Hogwarts nunca fechará as portas àqueles que precisam. Estamos tomando todo o cuidado com você, não apenas para restaurar sua saúde mas também para proporcionar-lhe segurança. Você já deve saber que apenas um punhado de pessoas na escola sabe que você está aqui. Por enquanto é possível limitar seu contato com as pessoas aqui no castelo, mas quando as aulas começarem, receio que isso será impossível. Teremos que tirar você daqui.

Rebeca ficou assustada:

- Professor... Eu não tenho para onde ir. Se me tirar daqui...

- Calma, calma, minha criança, você ficará em Hogwarts. Mas não no castelo, onde algum aluno curioso poderá tropeçar com essa sala, mesmo aqui nas masmorras, e acredite: o que não falta em Hogwarts são alunos curiosos – ele explicou – Não, para você, estou mandando ajeitar uma cabana na margem escondida do lago que serve de residência de verão para o nosso guarda-caça Hagrid. Não é muito grande, mas você ficará bem instalada, e terá todo nosso apoio de Hogwarts.

Aquela informação a deixou boquiaberta:

- Uma _casa_... para mim?

- Como eu disse, é uma cabana, apenas uma moradia bem simples. Temo apenas que você possa se sentir muito solitária. Quando Hagrid voltar de uma viagem que está fazendo para mim, eu vou lhe apresentar a ele. Afinal, ele será seu vizinho. E tenho certeza de que ele estará disposto a ajudá-la no que precisar.

- Eu estou acostumada a trabalhar na cidade, professor. Acho que vou ter muito tempo nas mãos.

- Você terá livros para se distrair, e poderá ocupar seu tempo como quiser. Mas lamento ser obrigado a lhe pedir que não deixe a casa até que tenhamos certeza de que é seguro.

- Eu entendo. Sabe quando irei para lá?

- A cabana está sendo ajeitada para que você passe a morar nela antes que as aulas comecem, daqui a um mês – Rebeca relaxou – Sei que parece muito tempo, mas isso passa rápido. E eu quero que você esteja com sua saúde recuperada quando se mudar.

Rebeca sorriu:

- Tomara que sim, professor.

Ela sentiu seu coração mais leve – havia uma perspectiva nova para sua vida. Dali para frente, ela viveria numa cabana no campo, sob a proteção de Alvo Dumbledore.

Podia estar muito pior, concluiu.


	2. Segunda parte

****

Capítulo 4 – Na calada da noite

Lentamente, Rebeca foi se recuperando. Na verdade, foi se recuperando tão bem que os pesadelos diminuíram sensivelmente. Mas ela ainda ouvia a estranha respiração profunda em seu quarto, e podia sentir a mão acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Ela achava aquele o sonho mais lindo do mundo, e a sensação de ser cuidada era inigualável. Sentindo-se sozinha durante o dia, à noite ela parecia estar sob o olhar vigilante de um anjo da guarda.

Até uma noite que ela percebeu que não era um sonho.

Havia alguém no seu quarto, alguém que lhe acariciava os cabelos todas as noites.

E de repente Rebeca teve medo, muito medo, ao se dar conta de que estava sozinha no quarto com uma pessoa que insistia em ficar invisível no escuro.

Com voz trêmula, no meio da escuridão, ela indagou:

- Q-quem está aí?

O barulho de respiração parou de repente. O quarto ficou num silêncio total. Trêmula, encolhida na cama, Rebeca insistiu:

- Não adianta se esconder. Eu sei que você está aqui. Por favor, não me machuque.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum ruído pôde ser ouvido, e Rebeca quase duvidou de seus próprios ouvidos. Mas finalmente, uma voz aveludada soou ao lado dela:

- Não precisa ter medo.

Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Pois era a voz de seu herói, do homem que salvara sua vida daqueles homens horríveis de Voldemort, do homem que povoava sua mente, e do qual ela nada sabia.

Seu herói.

Ela se sentou na cama, estendendo as mãos no escuro, em direção à voz, animada:

- Você!... Eu conheço você! Você me salvou. Eu nunca pude agradecer.

- Isso não será necessário.

- Mesmo assim, eu lhe sou grata, senhor... senhor... Eu sequer sei seu nome.

A voz parecia relutante:

- Escute, senhorita. Não era minha intenção ser descoberto. A poção deveria fazê-la dormir.

- Eu me esqueci de tomar uma poção essa noite.

- Isso explica tudo. Agora se me der licença...

- Por favor, não se vá – ela pediu – Você se preocupa comigo, vem velar meu sono todas as noites. Quem é você? Por que não queria que eu o visse?

- Eu... não sou uma boa companhia. Acredite: estará melhor sem me conhecer.

- Por favor, me diga seu nome. O meu é Rebeca.

- Sim, eu sei quem você é. É sobrinha de Artêmio Gall – ela ouviu um barulho de vidro tilintando, depois sentiu que ele punha algo em suas mãos – Beba isso. Precisa voltar a descansar.

Rebeca pediu:

- Então me dê seu nome. Por favor, senhor.

Pausa.

- Severo Snape.

- Obrigada por tudo... Severo Snape.

Rebeca tomou a poção e devolveu o vidro. Depois, ouviu o ruído da cadeira se arrastando e os passos em direção à porta, que se abriu e fechou.

Ela ficou no escuro, sozinha, imaginando o que ela teria feito para desagradar tanto um homem que estava tão intensamente vivo na sua imaginação.

Regra número um de todo espião: jamais se envolver emocionalmente enquanto estiver numa missão. Essa era uma regra de ouro, a diferença entre vida e morte para qualquer um no perigoso ramo da espionagem. Ela valia em dobro no caso de Lord Voldemort estar envolvido.

Ele tinha que ter ignorado justamente _essa_ regra.

Estúpido!

E depois, para piorar a situação, persistira no erro.

Estúpido! Estúpido!

Snape tinha ido contra todos os seus instintos ao salvar aquela mulher de uma típica sessão de interrogatório dos Comensais. Mas... ele não conseguira se conter. Ele simplesmente agira num impulso, e continuava a agir no impulso.

Tinha sido sua a idéia de colocá-la nas masmorras, ao lado de seus aposentos. Na hora, pareceu-lhe a coisa mais natural a fazer. Todas as noites ele ia vê-la. Não que ela pudesse vê-lo, e era assim que ele queria. Por isso mesmo ele dava poções fortíssimas para que ela não acordasse durante a noite nem sentisse quando ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

Porque ele não queria admitir que estava apaixonado.

Perdidamente.

Ele não se dera conta de que isso tinha acontecido, mas agora só no que ele podia pensar era nela.

Rebeca Gall.

Era um amor impossível, especialmente depois que o Lord das Trevas acreditara que ela tinha morrido na mão daqueles dois incompetentes. Antes de saber da "morte", o Senhor das Trevas tinha planos para ela, planos que não tinham nada a ver com Artêmio Gall, mas Snape não conseguira descobrir que planos eram esses.

Isso só fazia aumentar sua afeição por Rebeca. Ele também queria muito protegê-la. Esse tinha sido seu primeiro instinto, desde que a vira presa em sua própria casa, brutalizada por aqueles homens. Ele continuava querendo protegê-la de seus pesadelos, e arriscava-se a viver esse sentimento cada vez que tocava nos cabelos, à noite, geralmente depois de se encontrar com o círculo de Comensais da Morte.

Toda essa paixão não podia ter vindo em hora mais imprópria. Voldemort ainda não estava muito convencido das explicações de Snape sobre sua lealdade, e ele tinha que provar ser um servo fiel – espionando Dumbledore. Este tinha sido o trato que ele obtivera com o Lord das Trevas: enquanto ele pensava que Snape espionava Dumbledore, Snape na realidade, espionava Voldemort para Dumbledore. Um jogo perigoso, mas ele mesmo tinha armado essa cama anos atrás.

Pior do que os riscos que corria, havia algo acontecendo com respeito aos Comensais da Morte, uma coisa que a Ordem iria precisar saber e muito. A movimentação deixada Snape apreensivo, muito mais porque ele não conseguia obter a informação. Isso lhe deixava na dúvida sobre o motivo. Estaria ele fazendo todos os esforços, investindo todos os seus instrumentos na obtenção daquela informação? Ou estaria ele distraído com essas frivolidades do coração?

Jamais tinha imaginado que numa hora tão crucial quanto a volta de Voldemort, ele estaria apaixonado. Bom, se fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele jamais tinha imaginado se apaixonar, especialmente com essa intensidade, daquela maneira – à primeira vista, por uma total desconhecida. Parecia um pesadelo, um pesadelo tão doce que ele não tinha certeza de que tudo era mesmo um pesadelo.

Imprudente.

Insano.

Impensável.

Irresistível.

Snape respirou fundo, procurando se concentrar no som de seus passos ecoando no corredor de pedra. Quando ele se viu frente a frente com a gárgula de pedra, disse a senha:

- Drops de limão.

A imensa estátua de pedra moveu-se para o lado e Snape subiu até o escritório do Prof. Dumbledore com o coração pesado. Havia tanta coisa para se preocupar e só no que ele pensava era naquela moça, naquele diálogo estranho, na péssima primeira impressão que causara e na esperança que ela parecia ao menos simpatizar com ele.

Mas Snape não ousava pensar que pudesse ser correspondido. Uma vez que Rebeca soubesse quem ele era, quem ele tinha sido, ela jamais iria querer vê-lo de novo. Ele seria tolo se pensasse diferente: ele não era atraente fisicamente, com o cabelo ensebado, os dentes amarelados e um rosto marcado por suas nada agradáveis experiências em seus mais de 40 anos. Não bastasse isso, ele era uma pessoa amarga, sarcástica, irritável, mal-humorada e ligeiramente cruel. Qualquer um de seus alunos confirmaria isso. Desde quando aquela moça delicada e gentil que ele vira no quarto das masmorras iria querer qualquer coisa com ele? No máximo, por educação, ela lhe agradeceria pelo que fez e o cumprimentaria se o encontrasse.

Ah, sim, sem mencionar o fato de que ele era um espião, alguém que era reconhecido como ex-Comensal, talvez de volta à ativa como adorador do Lord das Trevas.

Um currículo e tanto.

Amar não era um verbo que o destino quisesse ver Snape conjugando.

A voz de Alvo Dumbledore devolveu-o à realidade:

- Ah, Severo, sente-se. Bolinho de chuva?

- Não, obrigado, diretor – ele se sentou e viu a bandeja de bolinhos bem na sua frente, como que o desafiando a pegar um – Queria falar comigo?

- Sim, na verdade, sim. Estava apenas curioso para saber se obteve algum progresso naquele... assunto sobre o qual falamos anteriormente.

- Infelizmente não – ele sentiu um rubor no rosto ao admitir a sua própria falha – Mas posso sentir que existe algo grande sendo preparado. Já ouvi o Lord das Trevas mencionar vagamente "a arma", mas ele não dá pistas sobre o que poderia ser. Também está claro que para chegar a tal arma, ele precisa de alguma outra coisa, que ainda não obteve e isso o está deixando muito irritado.

Dumbledore acariciou Fawkes, que estava encarrapitado no seu poleiro e disse, numa voz enganosamente doce:

- Isso quer dizer que temos tempo de tentar frustrar os planos de Voldemort.

Aquilo atingiu fundo Snape.

- Estou tentando ao máximo, diretor. Mas o Lord das Trevas ainda não confia totalmente em mim.

- Não foi uma crítica a você, Severo – garantiu Dumbledore – Absolutamente. Sua postura em relação à Srta. Gall foi louvável. A Ordem está em dívida com você – assim como a Srta. Gall.

Aquilo desconcertou Snape. Era um assunto delicado e mal-resolvido dentro dele. Ele se sentia desconfortável ouvindo-o sendo mencionado de maneira tão displicente pelo diretor de Hogwarts. Aparentemente alheio ao silêncio, Dumbledore foi para sua cadeira e disse, sentando-se:

- Aliás, já que estamos no assunto, Rebeca disse ao tio que gostaria de agradecer ao homem que a salvou. Por que não faz uma visita a ela, Severo? Tenho certeza de que ela adoraria.

Snape perdeu o pouco de cor que tinha no rosto. Fawkes olhou para ele, como se estivesse interessado em sua resposta.

Se esse era o caso, o pássaro deve ter ficado decepcionado, porque a resposta não foi nada animadora:

- Não, obrigada. Tenho mais o que fazer.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam:

- Como visitá-la durante a madrugada?

Snape sequer alterou seu padrão respiratório:

- Isso me poupa desses diálogos constrangedores que você estava sugerindo. Posso garantir que estou zelando pela saúde da sua protegida.

O diretor de Hogwarts suspirou e sorriu:

- Faça como melhor lhe aprouver, Severo. Mas Rebeca com certeza apreciaria sua companhia.

O Mestre de Poções pigarreou:

- Diretor, eu certamente gostaria de me concentrar no fato de que o Lord das Trevas está se empenhando em preparar uma ofensiva que ele acredita ser definitiva na batalha que virá. Desviar-me desse caminho...

- ... pode ser produtivo por vários aspectos, sem falar que isso pode ajudar na recuperação da jovem senhorita – completou Dumbledore – Mas eu deixo isso a seu critério, Severo.

Snape agradeceu o chá que não tomou e saiu, sentindo um peso no estômago que nada tinha a ver com refeições passadas ou futuras.

****

Capítulo 5 – Conversas na madrugada

- Pensei que você não viesse.

A voz de Rebeca cortou o silêncio da noite no quarto escondido nas masmorras, causando uma ligeira alteração no coração de Snape. Ele disse:

- A senhorita deveria estar dormindo.

- Pedi a Madame Pomfrey que diminuísse a quantidade de poção para dormir – Ela se sentou na cama – Eu queria ficar acordada para poder falar com você.

- E o que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de fazer a senhorita mentir para sua curandeira?

- Queria combinar com você para que nós nos falássemos todas as noites. Se quiser, é claro. Eu me sinto muito sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar.

- E sobre o que gostaria de falar?

- Qualquer coisa. Como já disse, eu me sinto sozinha. Você podia me falar sobre você. Posso te chamar de Severo?

- Não estou certo de que essa seja uma boa idéia. Sono é fundamental para sua recuperação.

Ela ficou chateada, mas disse:

- Tudo bem, eu disse que não precisa falar comigo se não quiser.

Num impulso, Snape disse:

- Eu não disse que não queria falar com a senhorita. Mas estou preocupado com sua saúde. A senhorita ficou muito doente.

- Você me salvou, Severo. Por que fez isso, se nem me conhecia?

Ele gostaria de saber a resposta àquela pergunta.

- Porque você precisava. Iria morrer nas mãos daqueles dois.

- E você faz isso sempre?

Outra daquelas perguntas embaraçosas. Droga, a garota sabia fazer perguntas.

- Não. Mas você não tem poderes, portanto, não tem como se defender.

- Eu já lhe agradeci por isso, mas mais uma vez obrigada. Foi muito heróico da sua parte.

- Apenas fiz o que precisava ser feito.

- Posso perguntar o que estava fazendo ali?

"Pronto", pensou Snape. _"Agora é que meus sonhos começam a desmoronar."_

- Eu sou um espião da Ordem. Trabalho infiltrado entre os Comensais da Morte.

Rebeca respirou fundo, impressionada.

- Oh. Mas que perigo!

Ele deu um riso autocomiserativo:

- A senhorita faz soar como se fosse grande coisa.

- E como não é? Você faz um trabalho importante, sem mencionar o salvamento de moças em perigo.

- Como disse, apenas fiz o que precisava ser feito. Não é nada demais.

- Quando não está espionando para a Ordem, o que está fazendo?

- Sou Mestre de Poções em Hogwarts.

- Mestre de Poções? – ela repetiu – Então é professor na escola?

- Exatamente.

- E isso faz muito tempo? Talvez tenha conhecido meu irmão Cygnus. Ele tinha 15 anos quando foi morto.

- Lamento. Eu não era professor nessa época. Não conheci seu irmão.

- Ele parecia ser um bom aluno. Todos na família se orgulhavam muito dele. Quando ele morreu, todos lamentaram. Acho que lamentaram mais por ter sido ele e não eu.

- Não diga isso.

- É a pura verdade. Nascer sem poderes numa família bruxa é pura crueldade. A discriminação é muito grande. Por isso eu procurei viver como trouxa e esquecer o mundo bruxo. Pelo menos, até agora.

- Receio que isso seja impossível daqui para frente. Você não pode voltar nem para o mundo bruxo nem para o mundo trouxa.

- O Prof. Dumbledore me explicou que a Ordem teve que fazer os Comensais acreditarem que eu estava morta. Eu tenho que ficar em Hogwarts, em completo segredo. Por isso sua companhia me é tão preciosa. Poucas pessoas podem saber de minha existência. E quando eu me mudar para fora deste quarto, isso ficará ainda mais difícil.

- Mudar-se para fora desse quarto? – Snape franziu o cenho – Isso seria muito arriscado. Para onde você iria?

- Para uma cabana na beira do lago. Mas isso só acontecerá quando as aulas começarem.

- Então não vai demorar muito.

- Espero estar recuperada até lá. Vou precisar de minha saúde, se é que vou me virar sozinha numa casa no campo.

- Como estão seus olhos?

- Estou começando a enxergar formas. Antes eram apenas vultos. O progresso é lento, mas gradual.

- E as pernas?

- Ainda estou mancando, mas bem menos. O que realmente me dói muito é o braço. Felizmente é o braço esquerdo, e eu sou destra.

- Pomfrey deu uma estimativa de quando você recebe alta?

- Uma semana depois da mudança para a nova cabana – a voz de Rebeca denunciava o desânimo – Ela explicou que os danos foram muito grandes, e eu não tenho mágica própria para ajudar no processo de recuperação. Mas o Prof. Dumbledore disse que é possível eu me recuperar até lá.

- Mas para isso acontecer, você precisa descansar. Eu posso pegar uma poção para você dormir aqui mesmo, nas masmorras. Espere-me um pouco.

- Não, não precisa. Eu... posso dormir sozinha. Você... poderia ficar aqui até eu adormecer?

- Está bem.

- Obrigada, Severo. Boa-noite.

- Boa noite.

Na noite seguinte, Rebeca falou a ele sobre a vida de trouxa. Na que se seguiu, Snape lhe falou sobre Hogwarts, e ela confessou seu sonho de um dia cursar a escola.

Depois, na outra noite, Snape falou sobre poções. Rebeca ficou entusiasmada e a conversa durou quase três noites – com Snape garantindo que iria recomendar literatura para que ela se aperfeiçoasse. Rebeca informou-lhe sobre o conhecimento trouxa de ervas e plantas – fitoterapia e medicina tradicional.

Na semana seguinte, quando Rebeca já podia ver quase tudo, Snape viu-se falando sobre sua infância infeliz, e descobriu que os dois tinham muito em comum nessa área: ela também não tinha boas lembranças.

Os dois criaram uma rotina gostosa de longas conversas na alta madrugada. Rebeca parecia bem à vontade em conversar com Snape, e ele imaginou por quanto tempo mais isso duraria. No momento que ela recobrasse a visão e desse de cara com aquele Mestre de Poções alquebrado, velho, amargurado e odiado, tudo estaria encerrado. A moça certamente merecia coisa melhor do que ele.

Mas ele a amaria em silêncio.

- Pode acender aquela vela, por favor?

Snape obedeceu com a varinha:

- _Incendio!_ Pensei que gostasse da penumbra.

- Preciso me acostumar com luz. Meus olhos precisam se dessensibilizar – Rebeca olhou para ele – Você está sempre vestido de preto ou é impressão minha?

Ele ficou sem graça:

- Er... sim.

- Legal – disse ela – Eu acho muito chique. Elegante. Aliás, eu acho você muito charmoso, Severo. Se me permite dizer.

- É muito gentil de sua parte. A senhorita também é muito... simpática.

- Você é muito reservado, Severo; quase nunca fala de sua família. Deve ser difícil para eles ter você aqui em Hogwarts todo esse tempo.

- Eu... não tenho família. Meus pais morreram e não tenho irmãos.

- Não, falo de sua esposa e filhos.

- Não sou casado.

- Puxa, é difícil acreditar. Um homem como você... Mas não se preocupe, logo vai encontrar uma mulher e começar sua família.

- Não é uma de minhas prioridades, eu lhe asseguro.

- Eu tenho vontade de ter uma família, criar filhos... Mas com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não sei como vou fazer isso. Bom, talvez não seja para eu ter essas coisas.

- Rebeca, você pode ter tudo que quiser. Você pode fazer o que você quiser. É jovem e forte. Está se recuperando muito bem do que lhe aconteceu.

Ela sorriu para ele:

- Estou, não estou? Eu já ando praticamente sem mancar.

- Isso é muito animador. E quanto aos pesadelos?

- Eles voltaram – ela confessou – Com força.

- Talvez você devesse voltar a tomar a poção. Ela vai ajudar você a descansar. Isso é importante para sua recuperação.

- Eu me sinto tão bem melhor depois que passamos a conversar. Você não se importa de fazermos isso, não é? Digo, eu sei que você preferiria estar dormindo a uma hora dessa, mas...

- Não seja tola – disse Snape – Se eu não quisesse estar aqui, eu não estaria.

- Você é um homem bom. Espero que continue a me visitar quando eu estiver morando na tal cabana perto do lago. Até lá, eu estarei boa e poderei fazer pelo menos um chá para tomarmos. Quem sabe poderemos discutir sobre ervas e ingredientes mágicos?

- Eu gostaria muito. Pena que meus horários em Hogwarts sejam tão exigentes.

Ela lembrou:

- E você também é um espião. Você faz tanta coisa, Severo, é um homem tão ocupado. Eu sou mesmo muito egoísta de lhe tomar esse tempo.

- Não diga isso. São horas agradáveis. Mas você tem razão sobre o que falou. Eu estive pensando.

- Não entendo.

- Você precisa se acostumar com a luz. Hum, acho que tenho exatamente o que você vai precisar.... Me diga o que você acha disso.

Mesmo com a visão precária que tinha, Rebeca pôde ver que ele agitou as mãos em direção à parede oposta à cama dela, murmurando algumas palavras em latim, e ela sentiu o estalido de magia no ar. Fazia tempo que não sentia um tão forte.

Snape parou e voltou-se para ela:

- Consegue ver ali adiante?

- Não. O que você fez?

- Você vai ver de manhã.

De manhã ela realmente conseguiu ver. Afinal de contas, tinha amanhecido.

Severo Snape tinha lhe dado uma janela mágica em plena masmorra.

****

Capítulo 6 – A mudança

Quando Rebeca menos esperava, chegou o dia de se mudar. Sim, ela já estava esperando por isso e tinha sido alertada, mas ainda assim parecia que tudo tinha acontecido de repente.

Ela entendeu que a cabana onde ia morar tinha sido construída por Hagrid e era usada por ele durante o verão, mas que na verdade ele morava em outra cabana, uma mais perto da escola. Naquela cabana perto do lago ele costumava pescar e tinha uma oficina de consertos de gaiolas para os animais e outras atividades. Rebeca calculou que não fosse uma cabana muito grande, já que só era usada três meses no ano, quando os alunos não estavam ali – por isso eles não sabiam de sua existência.

Madame Pomfrey tinha esperanças de que Hagrid tivesse chegado de sua viagem para ajudar na mudança, depois disse que a presença dele não era realmente necessária. Rebeca não conhecia Hagrid, mas pelo que entendeu, ele era um homem grande e forte, que podia ajudá-la em trabalhos manuais ou no caso de alguma coisa não funcionasse bem na cabana. Sem contar que ele era o seu vizinho de porta – quer dizer, de lago.

A saúde dela estava bem melhor, a visão tinha sido totalmente restabelecida e a perna ainda estava dando um pouco de trabalho, mas o braço era o pior. O Prof. Dumbledore achou melhor que ela recebesse ajuda para se mudar, mesmo que sua bagagem fosse somente a roupa do corpo e uma muda doada por Madame Pomfrey.

Portanto, um dia antes de as aulas começarem, Rebeca fez uma trouxinha com sua muda de roupas extras e foi levada por um pequeno comitê rumo ao outro lado do lago. Madame Pomfrey, o Prof. Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall lideraram o cortejo, e Rebeca se decepcionou por não ver Severo Snape entre eles.

Enquanto atravessava Hogwarts, ela tentou reparar nos corredores, nos retratos, na luz que o sol da tarde de verão trazia; enfim, em toda a atmosfera da escola onde ela tanto quisera estudar. Como todos estavam andando devagar por causa de sua perna ferida, ela teve tempo de olhar em volta e reparar em tudo que lhe chamava atenção, nas salas de aulas, nas tochas eternamente acesas, e até no Salão Principal já sendo decorado para a chegada dos alunos. O Prof. Dumbledore ia mostrando alguns dos locais por onde eles passavam.

Depois, a passos lentos, o grupo foi em direção a uma grande árvore que parecia dominar um campo ao lado do castelo. Aquele deveria ser o Salgueiro Lutador, calculou Rebeca, que ouvira as histórias sobre a árvore. Além dele havia alguns penhascos. Todos desceram as pequenas colinas escarpadas, por uma estradinha quase imperceptível ao olho destreinado. Alguém que estivesse passeando por ali certamente não teria visto o caminho.

A passagem descendente os levou a uma margem distante do lago e lá eles continuaram a andar. Rebeca sentiu a perna machucada arder de dor, mas não reclamou. Depois de tanto tempo trancada num quarto, ela não iria desperdiçar a oportunidade de esticar as pernas e apreciar a natureza maravilhosa ao redor do Castelo de Hogwarts em plena tarde de verão.

Após caminharem uns poucos minutos, a estradinha se afastou da margem do lago e embrenhou-se por uma mata que parecia fechada, mas estava bastante iluminada pelo sol entre os galhos. Rebeca reparou que o lago continuava à vista.

De repente, lá estava ela: uma cabana de madeira, com uma varanda pequena. A relva estava na frente da soleira, e havia muito espaço verde – felizmente as árvores não atulhavam o local. À primeira vista, Rebeca pensou que se tratava de uma casinha de bonecas, de tão pequena.

Lá dentro, ela mudou de idéia. Ela viu que a porta era larga e a janela também. Quando ela entrou no local, viu que era maior do que aparentava. Havia uma lareira de tamanho bem razoável, lenha para um ano inteiro, uma poltrona que podia acomodar duas pessoas e uma mesa que parecia caber seis pessoas, mas só havia duas cadeiras grandes. O teto era muito mais alto do que aparentava, e estava cheio de material de pesca, bem como armadilhas e cordas variadas. Rebeca se perguntou o que faria com tudo aquilo.

Havia um outro aposento, um quarto pequeno, mas que parecia ainda menor por causa da cama imensa. Um pequeno armário para roupas e uma cômoda, todos de madeira rústica, compunham a decoração. Rebeca ainda estava impressionada com o tamanho dos objetos.

O Prof. Dumbledore disse:

- Construímos uma pequena sala de banho temporária do lado de fora até que a reforma possa ser feita para incluir um banheiro interno na casa. Lamento por esse incômodo.

Rebeca estava sorrindo:

- Professor, isso é muito bonito. O senhor não me disse que era tão bonita.

- É claro que você pode fazer as modificações que quiser. Basta me dizer o que deseja mudar e eu providenciarei. Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo – ele agitou a varinha. - Winky! Venha aqui, por favor.

Do ar, surgiu uma elfa doméstica. Ela parecia assustada, os grandes olhos verdes arregalados, um vestidinho surrado cobrindo-lhe o corpo pequeno. Dumbledore chegou perto dela:

- Venha, por favor, Winky, eu quero que você conheça sua nova amiga. Esta é Rebeca Gall, e ela vai morar nessa cabana. Eu gostaria que você a ajudasse com a limpeza e manutenção da cabana, e que trouxesse as refeições da cozinha de Hogwarts para ela todos os dias.

Rebeca arregalou os olhos:

- Uma elfa doméstica? Professor, eu não posso aceitar! Desculpe, Winky, não quis ofender. Eu é que não sou digna de ter uma elfa. Não sou bruxa.

- Bobagem – disse Dumbledore – Winky é necessária. Você não pode se manter sozinha. Winky terá a responsabilidade de cuidar para que você fique confortável na cabana.

Rebeca olhou a elfa e indagou:

- Você quer fazer isso, Winky? Não quero que se sinta obrigada.

A elfa olhou para o Prof. Dumbledore, depois para Rebeca e perguntou:

- Mestra quer saber se Winky quer ajudar?

- Isso mesmo.

Winky soltou um longo uivo e depois tapou o rosto com as mãos, chorando:

- Jovem Mestra é boa demais para Winky! Tão boa quanto Harry Potter! Winky não merece! Oh!

Rebeca se assustou:

- Desculpe, Winky. Não quis fazê-la chorar... Olhe, esqueça que eu falei alguma coisa.

Winky assoou o nariz na manga do vestidinho e disse:

- Jovem Mestra muito boa para Winky. Winky vai cuidar de Jovem Mestra!

Dumbledore bateu palmas:

- Excelente! Isso me tira uma grande preocupação da cabeça. Winky, você também vai ser um importante meio de comunicação de Rebeca com Hogwarts. Se bem que quanto a isso, eu estava esperando um outro fato.

Minerva McGonagall apertou os lábios e disse a Dumbledore:

- Ele disse que viria mais tarde, Alvo.

- Ah – Rebeca não entendeu nada, mas Dumbledore explicou – O Prof. Snape quis lhe dar um presente para facilitar sua vida, mas parece que ele se atrasou. É melhor eu deixar que ele mesmo lhe explique quando chegar. Enquanto isso, deixe eu lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre a cabana. Como você sabe, ela era uma cabana de verão para Hagrid, e muitas coisas aqui ainda são dele. Eu não quis tirar nada para que ele pudesse achá-las quando voltasse. Mas se você não quiser alguma coisa dele, pode separar e Winky se encarregará de levar até a cabana onde Hagrid mora.

- Está bem. Será bom conhecer um vizinho. Quando ele volta?

- Er... Isso ainda não é conhecido, mas você não deve se preocupar com isso. Minerva está aqui para ajudá-la com os móveis.

- Os móveis?

- Hagrid é um tanto quanto volumoso, e os móveis que ele construiu tendem a ser um pouco espaçosos demais. Imaginei que talvez você quisesse substituí-los. Minerva pode fazer isso.

- Oh, eu adoraria.

Minerva disse:

- Mas seria bom que você verificasse seu guarda-roupa antes de trocá-lo. Todas as roupas, sapatos e acessórios que estão lá dentro são seus e servem em você. Se por acaso você não gostar de alguma coisa, podemos trocar também.

- Claro – Rebeca sorriu – Uma professora de Transfiguração pode ser muito útil.

Madame Pomfrey disse:

- E pensem numa mesinha alta para os remédios, por favor. A Srta. Gall ainda está sob cuidados médicos.

Winky indagou, preocupada:

- Jovem Mestra está doente?

O Prof. Dumbledore explicou:

- Isso mesmo, Winky. Por isso Rebeca precisa tanto de sua ajuda. Ela não pode fazer tudo sozinha.

Os grandes olhos verdes se voltaram para Rebeca e a elfa acenou a cabeça:

- Winky ajuda Jovem Mestra! Jovem Mestra pode descansar agora.

Rebeca pediu:

- Winky, por favor, pode me chamar de Rebeca.

- Jovem Mestra quer que Winky chame Jovem Mestra de Jovem Mestra Rebeca?

- Não, Winky, só Rebeca.

- Mestra Rebeca?

Rebeca deu de ombros:

- Acho que é o máximo que vou conseguir.

Dumbledore sorriu com os olhos e disse:

- Vejo que as duas já estão se dando bem. Espero que você seja muito feliz nessa casa nova, minha criança. Talvez goste de saber que essa casa tem um feitiço para desencorajar alunos curiosos a virem para esses cantos do lago. Eles não sabem o contra-encantamento para fazê-la visível. Estará protegida aqui. Já sabe que estarei à disposição para qualquer coisa que você precisar.

- Professor, eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer. Tudo parece ótimo.

- Madame Pomfrey vai arrumar seus remédios e dar-lhe todas as recomendações necessárias. Infelizmente tenho que voltar ao castelo para preparar a chegada dos alunos e dos novos professores para o ano letivo.

- Eu entendo, professor. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo.

- Boa sorte, minha menina. E não se esqueça de que Hogwarts fará de tudo para ajudá-la.

Dumbledore se foi, mas Rebeca ficou ocupada durante muito tempo com as duas matronas de Hogwarts, ajeitando sua casa e recebendo instruções sobre os remédios que ainda deveria tomar.

A animação da novidade e a excitação a fizeram esquecer um pouco do desapontamento que sentia por Severo Snape não ter aparecido num momento tão importante para ela.


	3. Terceira Parte

****

Capítulo 7 – A nova amiga

Aquela era a primeira noite que Rebeca iria passar na sua casa nova. Depois de terem ajeitado muitas coisas juntas, Rebeca deixara Winky voltar para o castelo para descansar e a moça estava sozinha, olhando as roupas novas que ganhara. Devido ao problema com o braço ainda machucado, ela teria que pedir ajuda a Winky para colocar algumas dessas roupas, pois não podia se vestir sozinha.

A noite quente de verão a levou à varanda para observar o lago. Sentou-se numa das grandes cadeiras e recebeu a brisa quente no rosto. Com sorte, na noite seguinte, ela talvez pudesse ver de longe as carruagens que traziam os alunos para mais um ano escolar. Rebeca pensou nisso com um misto de dor e saudade por anos tão inocentes que jamais voltariam à sua vida.

O Prof. Dumbledore sabia o que dizia quando falou em solidão.

Aquela seria sua vida dali para frente.

Antes que pensamentos nebulosos lhe turvassem a mente, Rebeca ouviu um barulho na noite. Uma luz fraca vinha da estradinha e aproximava-se. Alguém estava chegando. Antes sequer que ela pudesse se preocupar, ela identificou o visitante.

Era Snape.

A moça sentiu seu coração se aquecer e saudou, erguendo-se da cadeira

- Bem-vindo! Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

Ele trazia um grande volume escondido debaixo de um lençol, e saudou:

- Espero que esteja bem instalada. Trouxe um presente para você.

Com um gesto elegante, ele descobriu o grande volume e os olhos de Rebeca brilharam de alegria.

- Uma coruja!

A coruja marrom, de grandes olhos cinza e penas douradas em volta dos olhos, olhava para ela curiosamente e deu um pio. Snape disse:

- O dono da loja me garantiu que o animal é muito esperto e amigável. Também servirá como meio de comunicação com você e Hogwarts, ou até com outros locais sem levantar tantas suspeitas.

Rebeca sequer olhou para Snape, fascinada com a coruja. Ela indagou:

- E é macho ou fêmea?

- Fêmea.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Eu preferi que você escolhesse.

- Hum... Eu sempre gostei de nomes gregos para corujas. Nesse caso, eu acho que vou dar-lhe o nome de Atalanta. Ou melhor ainda - Héstia.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Hum... dois mitos misteriosos da Grécia Antiga. Sabia que Héstia era originalmente um dos 12 deuses do Olimpo e mais tarde foi substituída por Dionísio?

- Eu não sabia disso. Mas sei que Héstia presidia o calor da casa, a introspecção. Vou precisar muito dessa deusa grega neste lugar. Portanto, está decidido: Héstia será seu novo nome, amiguinha – ela pegou a gaiola – Vamos entrar. Quero que veja como a casa está ficando.

Snape adentrou a sala e viu que estava uma residência muito limpa e razoavelmente confortável. Rebeca disse:

- Ainda pretendo mudar alguma coisa aqui e ali. E você, Héstia, vai para fora da gaiola. Não vai precisar de uma enquanto estiver comigo.

Ela abriu a gaiola e a coruja voou pelo teto alto da cabana, esticando bem as asas. Depois ela pousou no ombro de Rebeca e piou de maneira afeiçoada. A moça riu:

- Ah, eu já gostei de você. Tenho certeza de que vamos nos dar muito bem.

- Antes que eu me esqueça – disse Snape, tirando algo que parecia ser um palito de fósforo quebrado do bolso do paletó -, Héstia vai precisar de uma casa. Aqui parece um bom lugar.

Ele colocou o palito no chão perto da parede e agitou a varinha. Logo o palito cresceu e cresceu tanto que virou um poleiro. Héstia entendeu o recado e voou para sua nova casa.

- Oh, Severo – encantou-se Rebeca – Como você sabia que eu queria Héstia dentro de casa?

- Bom, Héstia é uma coruja-de-igreja. Está acostumada a ambientes fechados. Você não precisa se preocupar muito com a alimentação dela. Ela é exímia caçadora, e deverá encontrar caça farta nestas matas e perto do lago.

Rebeca já estava enchendo uma tigela de água, dizendo:

- Ela pode caçar se quiser, mas eu faço questão de ter alimentação para ela aqui. Espero que nós duas sejamos grandes amigas.

- Tudo indica que sim.

Ela colocou água fresca para a coruja, que aceitou a oferta de bom grado. Depois ela se virou para Snape, que estava de pé e horrorizou-se:

- Mas que péssima anfitriã que eu sou. Por favor, sente-se.

Snape sentou-se numa poltrona que decididamente não tinha coisa alguma a ver com Hagrid – nem no tamanho, nem no estilo. Ele notou que Rebeca já tinha modificado a cabana a seu gosto.

- Fez um bom trabalho aqui.

- Desculpe. Ainda não estou equipada sequer para lhe oferecer chá.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Er, eu também lhe trouxe alguns livros. Onde quer que eu os coloque?

Rebeca olhou em volta:

- É pena eu não ter nenhuma prateleira por aqui. Acho que eu gostaria que eles ficassem perto da lareira.

Snape se ergueu, com a varinha em punho:

- Não é problema.

Ele conjurou uma prateleira suspensa na parede perto da lareira e lá colocou umas bolinhas que retirou do bolso. Ao alargar as bolinhas, cada uma delas virou um livro. Rebeca tinha pelo menos duas dúzias de opções de leitura.

Ela estava maravilhada.

- Oh, Severo, muito obrigada. Veja só isso. São muitos romances e novelas! Meus preferidos!

- Você vai ter bastante tempo em suas mãos, e disse que gostaria de se ocupar com alguma leitura, então eu achei que isso seria útil.

- Foi muito gentil.

- Vejo que sua saúde também melhorou. Fico satisfeito.

- Espero que possamos continuar com nossas conversas. Num horário mais civilizado, claro.

- Com as aulas recomeçando, não posso lhe prometer a mesma freqüência. Mas gostaria muito de continuar a conversar com a senhorita.

- Já lhe pedi que me chamasse de Rebeca.

- Está bem... Rebeca. De qualquer modo, não posso me demorar muito. Toda a movimentação para amanhã, você sabe.

Rebeca tentou não parecer muito triste:

- É claro, eu entendo.

- Mas se quiser me mandar alguma mensagem, por Héstia ou outro meio, por favor, não hesite.

- Você já fez tanto por mim. Gostaria de fazer alguma coisa por você. Talvez possamos jantar juntos um dia desses, ou algo assim.

- Está combinado. Vamos fazer um jantar.

- Até lá, terei tempo de colher algumas flores e dar uma mexida na casa. Espero me ocupar dessas coisas.

- Acho formidável. Bem, é melhor eu deixá-la descansar em sua nova casa. Boa noite, Rebeca.

Rebeca se ergueu ao mesmo tempo que ele e de repente sentiu-se tão acariciada que não resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-lo. Snape ficou retesado e francamente assustado com a demonstração da moça. Se ela percebeu algo, não demonstrou, pois continuou sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada por tudo. Você tem sido um grande amigo.

Fazendo o máximo para parecer natural, ele disse:

- Er... Procure tomar suas poções e descansar bastante. Você ainda precisa se recuperar.

- Obrigada. Boa noite, Severo.

Ele se dirigiu à coruja:

- Héstia, tome conta de sua nova dona e ela tomará conta muito bem de você. E qualquer problema pode me procurar, mesmo no meio de uma aula.

O animal piou e Rebeca levou Snape até a porta. Ele sacou a varinha e disse:

- _Lumos!_

A ponta da varinha acesa foi o pontinho de luz que Rebeca viu desaparecer na escuridão à medida que Severo Snape trilhava o caminho de volta ao castelo. Ela está só, mas não se sentia solitária, e sorriu para Héstia.

Sua nova vida começara.

****

Capítulo 8 – A visita inesperada

Depois de uma semana, Rebeca tinha se acostumado a uma nova rotina bem diferente da que tinha nas masmorras. Ela queria sair de dentro de casa, e agora poderia dar passeios para longe do castelo. Winky cuidava da casa e da roupa sem problemas, deixando-a com muito tempo livre.

Sem pressa, ela se dedicou aos livros, e procurou conhecer cada palmo de terra que a rodeava. Também gostava de banhar as pernas no lago para se refrescar do verão que já ia se despedindo. Em meio àquela paz e aquela quietude, ela se sentia segura, mesmo estando a poucos metros de mais de mil alunos curiosos e irrequietos. Até a noite em que sua tranqüilidade foi quebrada.

A noite era sem lua, e ela estava na varanda, ouvindo o doce remanso do lago ali perto. Héstia, geralmente quieta, começou a se movimentar, a bater asas. Rebeca estranhou:

- O que foi, amiguinha? Alguma coisa a perturba?

Foi então que ela ouviu um barulho na mata. Olhou para a noite escuro e nada viu. Inquietou-se. Uma sensação de peso começou a doer-lhe o peito. Pela primeira vez, Rebeca sentiu-se sozinha e desprotegida.

O barulho voltou e estava mais perto. Parecia que algo caminhava no bosque. Héstia continuava inquieta e piou alto. Rebeca estremeceu e tomou uma decisão.

- Héstia, vamos para dentro.

Ela recolheu a coruja no seu poleiro e fechou a porta da frente com o ferrolho, coisa que pela primeira vez se preocupou em fazer. Talvez ela estivesse exagerando. Talvez fosse apenas um bicho que queria beber água no lago. Rebeca estava apavorada que fossem homens rondando a cabana. Mais especificamente, homens de capuzes negros e máscaras brancas.

Héstia piou alto e Rebeca queria silenciar a coruja, dar impressão que a casa estava abandonada. Depois lembrou-se que deixara uma luz na varanda. Mas agora não podia voltar e apagar a luz.

Sua respiração quase falhou quando ela ouviu as batidas fortes e ritmadas na porta. Num impulso, ela se colocou atrás da porta, para impedir a entrada do intruso com seu próprio corpo contra a porta.

- Quem é?

Uma voz grossa e forte respondeu do outro lado:

- Meu nome é Sirius Black e tenho um recado de seu tio para você.

Uma onda de terror passou por todo o corpo de Rebeca. Seus ouvidos mal podiam captar sons de tanto sangue que passava na direção de sua cabeça.

O infame Sirius Black estava na sua porta. Rebeca sabia das histórias – elas tinham povoado sua infância de terror. Aquele homem sozinho tinha assassinado mais de uma dezena de trouxas, depois de trair e matar os pais do então bebê Harry Potter. Tinha ficado 12 anos em Azkaban, e um dia fugira da prisão, o único homem a conseguir isso. Todos diziam que ele era o braço direito de Voldemort, um homem sanguinário e muito perigoso.

E ele estava na sua porta.

Lívida, Rebeca gritou:

- Não! Fique longe de mim!

- Abra a porta! Deixe-me falar com você!

- Não! Você matou os Potter! Afaste-se de mim! Deixe-me em paz!

- Tenho um recado de seu tio Artêmio! Por favor, deixe-me entrar!

Rebeca gritava, tremendo, mas sabia que estava sem saída. A casa não tinha saída dos fundos, ninguém sabia que aquele homem estava ali, e ele iria matá-la sem dó nem piedade, como bom seguidor de Voldemort. Era simples: ela estava perdida.

Apavorada, tentando imaginar uma saída, ela afastou-se da porta, olhando ao redor, buscando alguma coisa:

- Não! É mentira! Por favor, vá embora!

- É verdade! – ele dizia – Precisa me escutar, Rebeca! Sou amigo de seu tio!

- É mentira! Meu tio não é amigo de Comensais da Morte!

Ela abriu a janela, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, rabiscou a palavra socorro e entregou o papel a Héstia, dizendo:

- Héstia, por favor, procure o Prof. Dumbledore em Hogwarts. Por favor, Héstia, me salve!

A coruja pegou o papel no bico e zuniu pela janela afora, enquanto Black continuava a bater na porta e a gritar mentiras. De repente, Rebeca ouviu um grande estrondo na porta. Ele estava tentando arrombá-la!

- Vá embora! – ela gritou, chorando, e encolheu-se ao lado de sua cama.

Se a porta ao menos agüentasse...

Parecia de propósito, porque no exato momento em que ela pensou isso, a porta veio abaixo.

Rebeca gritou o mais alto que pôde e se imprensou contra a parede, tentando imprimir o máximo de distância entre ela e o homem que a ameaçava. Não daria tempo de ninguém chegar, não havia jeito, ela estava morta.

- Por favor – pediu ela, entre lágrimas -, não me machuque.

Ele era alto, de cabelos pretos compridos sobre o rosto e a olhava fixamente, como se tentasse decidir o que iria fazer com ela. Isso aumentou o desespero de Rebeca. De repente, ele disse:

- Eu não vou machucar você.

- Fique longe!

Black ficou imóvel, dizendo uma voz calma:

- Eu não vim aqui machucar você. Precisa acreditar em mim. Olhe, eu ficarei aqui e você aí. Não vou chegar perto de você.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Eu disse que vim dar notícias de seu tio e não estou mentindo. Artêmio está numa missão para a Ordem. Pediu muito que desse um recado a você.

- Que recado?

- Que a missão está mais difícil do que ele pensava, então ele vai se demorar, mas ele continua pensando em você. Ele me recomendou muito que lhe dissesse que gostaria de estar a seu lado, mas as coisas se complicaram e ele sente muito.

- Como vou saber que você está falando a verdade?

- Precisa confiar em mim. Eu não sou quem você está pensando. Eu nunca matei ninguém e fui preso injustamente.

- Você não trabalha para Você-Sabe-Quem? Todos os Black são seguidores dele!

- Menos eu. Por isso fui deserdado da família.

Rebeca continuava encolhida e disse, desconfiada:

- Meu tio nunca falou de você.

- Tenho certeza de que foi para protegê-la. Ele me falou muitas vezes da garotinha que costuma sentar em seus joelhos e olhar para o céu, para quem ele contava as lendas gregas por trás das constelações.

Aquilo tocou o coração de Rebeca. Ela não tinha imagem mais querida de sua infância do que estar no colo de seu tio, olhando para o céu estrelado e falando de lindas histórias de deuses e deusas e de como todos eles se encontravam no céu acima de suas cabeças... Para ela, que não tinha mágica, aquilo tudo era ter um pouco da magia diante de seus olhos.

Mais importante, isso provava que Sirius Black realmente falava a verdade. Pois só seu tio Artêmio sabia daquilo.

- Você falou mesmo com tio Artêmio?

Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho:

- Agora você acredita em mim?

- Não sei.

De repente, uma grande luz se fez na sala atrás dos dois. De lá, apareceu Dumbledore, que Rebeca reconheceu estar inquieto:

- Rebeca...!

Ela rapidamente gritou:

- Prof. Dumbledore, aqui!

O velho diretor de Hogwarts entrou no quarto e seus olhos se arregalaram:

- Sirius – pela primeira vez o professor pareceu agitado – Confesso que jamais esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

Sirius se ergueu e parecia um tanto embaraçado:

- Dumbledore, eu tive que vir. Artêmio me mandou um recado para eu transmitir a Rebeca.

Dumbledore ergueu uma mão para silenciá-lo e Sirius parou de se explicar. A atenção do professor voltou-se para a moça, ainda encolhida no chão, parecendo apavorada, o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Rebeca, minha criança, pode se levantar. Tudo está bem agora.

Hesitante, ela indagou:

- Mesmo?

- Sim – garantiu Dumbledore – Não precisa ter medo. Sirius foi vítima de traição e é inocente das acusações que pesam contra ele. Como seu tio, ele é um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Rebeca olhou atrás de Dumbledore e disse:

- E... essa é a fênix?

A magnífica ave estava atrás de seu dono, e Héstia voava em círculos ao lado da fênix, agitada.

- Esse é Fawkes. Ele me trouxe aqui quando recebeu seu pedido de socorro.

Agora quem estava embaraçada era Rebeca.

- Desculpe tê-lo trazido aqui à toa. Eu realmente pensei que estava em perigo.

Dumbledore tinha um ar sério quando disse:

- Não, não, não foi à toa. Foi bom eu saber que Sirius está aqui. Ele não pensou em me avisar do fato.

- Foi uma decisão do momento – justificou ele, sem muita convicção.

Rebeca disse:

- Eu pensei que você estivesse sendo procurado pelas autoridades.

Dumbledore disse, fazendo-o enrubescer:

- E está. Por isso ele tem a recomendação de permanecer escondido. Pensei que a saída do começo da semana tivesse lhe ensinado uma lição.

Rebeca arregalou os olhos:

- Você saiu no começo da semana?

Sirius parecia uma criança recebendo um sabão dos pais, tentando se explicar:

- Meu afilhado começou o ano em Hogwarts e eu fui levá-lo até a estação de trem. Eu vou sentir muita falta dele, então quis fazer uma despedida.

- E ninguém viu você?

Ele deu de ombros:

- Eu fui disfarçado.

- Nossa, isso foi muito arriscado – Rebeca sentou-se na sua cama – Vir até aqui também foi muito arriscado. Eu lhe devo desculpas por meu comportamento. Você se arriscou para vir dar um recado de meu tio e eu tratei você muito mal. Desculpe, Sr. Black.

Sirius deu de ombros:

- Foi uma reação perfeitamente compreensível. Para todos os efeitos eu sou um criminoso perigoso e sanguinário. Você tem todos os motivos para ter medo de mim.

Dumbledore disse:

- Ao menos o mal-entendido foi desfeito. Agora, se me derem licença, preciso voltar a Hogwarts para tratar de alguns assuntos pertinentes à escola. Você me acompanha, Sirius?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de falar um pouco mais com Rebeca.

- Oh, bem – Dumbledore olhou fixamente para ele, uma expressão indefinível, mas certamente não era agradável – Como queira. Boa noite, Rebeca.

- Boa noite, professor. Obrigada por ter vindo tão depressa.

- Fique em paz, criança. Vamos, Fawkes.

Rebeca os acompanhou até a porta, e de lá ela viu Dumbledore e a fênix sumirem num clarão de fogo. Sirius comentou:

- Essa foi uma saída meio dramática, não acha?

Rebeca sorriu e entrou de volta na cabana, dizendo:

- O Prof. Dumbledore tem sido muito bom para mim. Ele tem me protegido.

- Lamento que você tenha que se esconder. Você parece uma pessoa tão jovem, com tanto para viver... Não é justo ter que se enfurnar nessa casa, isolada de tudo e de todos.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não estou tão isolada assim. Recebo visitas de vez em quando e tenho minha coruja para me comunicar com o mundo exterior. É tranqüilo.

- Não sei como consegue ficar tão calma. Ficar entocado me angustia muito.

- Pelo menos eu posso entender bem como se sente – ela sorriu – Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? Eu posso fazer um chá.

- Eu poderia tomar uma xícara, mas mais tarde. Agora tenho que consertar sua porta.

Rebeca se riu, indo buscar água para esquentar:

- Sinto que isso tudo foi minha culpa, Sr. Black.

Ele tirou a varinha e disse:

- Pode me chamar de Sirius. Afinal, Artêmio fala tanto de você que eu só me refiro a você como Rebeca. É justo o tratamento ser recíproco.

Com um movimento floreado com a varinha, ele ergueu a porta e restaurou-a nas dobradiças. Depois ele consertou o ferrolho e virou-se:

- Pronto!

Rebeca sorriu de novo:

- Muito obrigada por isso. Agora eu sei que não teremos nenhum bicho entrando aqui de noite, não é, Héstia?

A coruja estava no seu poleiro, olhando com uma cara muito feia para Sirius. Aparentemente, Héstia não estava totalmente convencida de que o homem era mesmo inocente. Rebeca, contudo, não notou nada de errado no animal de estimação.

Sentado num sofazinho de dois lugares, Sirius observava a moça pegando os apetrechos para fazer o chá:

- Na verdade, eu também preciso pedir desculpas a você... Quebrei sua porta. Assustei você demais.

Rebeca ficou rubra:

- Nossa, agora estou muito envergonhada pelo vexame que eu dei. Pensei que você fosse um deles... Um daqueles homens horríveis...

- Eu soube do que aconteceu com você. Participei da reunião em que seu resgate foi decidido. Todos ficaram muito preocupados com sua saúde. Quando seu tio soube o que aconteceu, ele quase enlouqueceu.

Ela colocou a água fervente num bule antes de sentar ao lado dele e perguntar:

- Você sabe onde ele está agora? O que mais ele falou?

- Eu sei onde ele está, mas talvez não seja seguro você saber. É perigoso.

- Ora, vamos. Para quem eu iria dizer? Héstia sabe guardar um bom segredo.

A coruja deu um pio como se dissesse que sabia que estavam falando dela. Sirius teve que ceder à argumentação da moça:

- É bem verdade. Mas você sabe que essa informação é delicada. A vida de seu tio pode depender deste segredo.

Rebeca serviu chá para ele e disse:

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. O que pode me dizer sobre meu tio?

Ele bebeu um pouco do chá e respondeu:

- Seu tio está numa missão de recrutamento. Dumbledore o mandou para longe, para reunir-se com os chefes dos duendes e garantir a lealdade deles contra Voldemort. O problema, segundo ele, é que as negociações estão mais difíceis do que inicialmente calculávamos. Os duendes querem mais autonomia, que é uma reivindicação antiga e uma grande fonte de mágoa do povo deles em relação aos bruxos. Seu tio está tendo que lidar com essas questões diplomáticas. Por isso a complicação.

Rebeca disse:

- Ele está numa missão muito importante. Se puder se comunicar com ele, diga-lhe que estou bem, e que ele não se preocupe comigo. Minha saúde está quase boa, e eu estou segura aqui.

- Se houver chance, eu transmito o recado com prazer – Sirius sorriu – Ele vai gostar de saber.

- Obrigada. Eu não lhe agradeci apropriadamente por ter se arriscado tanto em vir me dar um recado do tio Artie.

Ele disse:

- Ora, foi um prazer, acredite. Além disso, se Artêmio tivesse me dito que tinha uma sobrinha tão bonita, eu teria deixado meu afilhado de lado para vê-la.

Rebeca enrubesceu, mas preferiu mudar de assunto:

- Seu afilhado estuda em Hogwarts?

- Sim, ele é Harry Potter.

- Nossa! – Rebeca arregalou os olhos – E ainda tiveram coragem de acusá-lo de matar seus pais?

Sirius deu de ombros:

- É bem verdade que nas circunstâncias era o que parecia. Eu estava enlouquecido, havia sido traído e meus melhores amigos estavam mortos. Eu tive 12 anos para pensar sobre isso.

- Desculpe fazê-lo reviver esses momentos ruins. Mas me diga: você se dá bem com o menino? Ele sabe que você é inocente?

- Sim, ele sabe de toda a verdade. Harry é um garoto maravilhoso, e eu o amo muito.

- Por isso você se arriscou indo levá-lo à estação de trem. Deve ser um padrinho muito dedicado.

O último dos Black quase riu diante da ironia:

- Depois de 12 anos em Azkaban sem que ele sequer soubesse da minha existência? Ele e eu ainda estamos tentando nos conhecer.

- Tenho certeza de quando isso tudo acabar, vocês dois poderão passar muito tempo juntos.

Ele pousou sua xícara num banquinho e disse:

- Sim, é o que eu espero. Até lá, como você, terei que me esconder.

- Arriscou-se muito vindo até aqui. Depois do modo como eu lhe tratei, sinto-me ainda mais culpada.

- Já disse que entendo. Além do mais, valeu a pena. Espero ter feito uma nova amizade.

- Sim, com certeza – ela sorriu – Mais chá?

- Não, obrigada. É melhor eu ir agora. Já abusei de sua hospitalidade e fiquei mais tempo do que ditam as regras de etiqueta sobre visitar uma moça solteira sozinha.

Rebeca fez uma ironia:

- Você não me pareceu o tipo que segue regras, especialmente de etiqueta.

- Você tem razão: eu me especializo em quebrar regras. Mas esse é um caso especial. Confesso que estou tentando a me arriscar mais vezes para vir vê-la. Posso fazer isso?

- Oh, não precisa fazer isso por mim. Uma coruja será mais do que suficiente.

- Minha companhia foi assim tão desagradável?

- Claro que não. Não quis dizer isso. Mas estaria se arriscando demais vindo aqui só para me ver.

Ele sorriu e era um sorriso encantador:

- Terá valido a pena, acredite. E se houver oportunidade, também poderei visitar Harry. Claro, se não quiser que eu venha, pode me dizer com toda sinceridade.

Rebeca assentiu:

- Não se trata disso. Mas se vier visitar Harry, gostaria que viesse me ver, se puder.

- Está combinado – ele se ergueu – Depois que eu sair, tranque bem a porta, e estará segura.

Ela o levou até a porta e estendeu a mão:

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Muito obrigada pelo que fez por mim e por meu tio.

Sirius pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, para depois dizer, ainda segurando-lhe a mão:

- Foi um prazer para mim. Conhecê-la foi uma surpresa mais do que agradável, Rebeca.

A moça sentiu que suas faces ficavam quentes e recolheu a mão, envergonhada:

- Volte em segurança.

- Até mais. Não se esqueça de fechar a porta.

Rebeca obedeceu, mas antes olhou bem para aquele homem, e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Fazia tempo que ninguém olhava para ela daquele jeito.

Ela fechou a porta, passou o ferrolho e deu um grande suspiro. Lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera nos últimos minutos e concluiu que, para alguém que estava morta, ela certamente estava tendo grandes emoções.

****

Capítulo 9 – A toda ação, corresponde uma reação

Durante pelo menos mais três dias, Rebeca não teve notícias de Snape e começou a notar que estava com saudades. Madame Pomfrey vinha vê-la religiosamente de dois em dois dias e estava para dar alta de sua condição de saúde, já que até o braço estava bem melhor. Fora isso e a companhia de Winky, ela não tinha visitantes.

Uma noite, ela estava começando a escrever um bilhete para o Prof. Dumbledore dizendo de seu interesse em aprender algum tipo de arte manual (talvez tricô) quando ouviu uma batida à porta. Era Snape.

- Severo! – ela saudou, feliz – Que bom vê-lo! Vamos, entre.

- Com licença – ele disse formalmente – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Claro que não. Sente-se. Eu estava mesmo com saudades. Como estão as aulas?

Ajeitando-se na poltrona, Severo respondeu:

- Oh, nada de novo. Soube que você é quem teve novidades.

- Eu?

- Soube que recebeu uma visita bastante interessante há alguns dias. Uma visita noturna.

Rebeca disse:

- Oh, sim. Sirius Black veio me trazer um recado do tio Artie. Quase me matou de susto.

De cara fechada, Snape comentou:

- Imprudência é efetivamente uma de suas características mais marcantes.

Rebeca indagou:

- Você o conhece?

- Infelizmente sim. Estudamos juntos, mas nunca nos melhores termos.

- Lamento saber disso.

Snape parecia um tanto nervoso ao perguntar:

- Vocês se tornaram amigos?

- Eu acho que sim. Ele mostrou desejo de voltar a me ver – ela reparou – Eu fiz alguma coisa para desagradar você, Severo? Você desaprova?

- Como eu disse – ele estava sério –, Black e eu nunca estivemos em bons termos. Na verdade, ele tentou me matar quando éramos estudantes em Hogwarts.

A moça horrorizou-se:

- É mesmo? Ele não mencionou você.

- Não, suponho que não. Mas quando ele disse, em plena reunião da Ordem, que a tinha conhecido, eu fiquei... perturbado.

- Vocês discutiram?

- Eu preferi não levantar polêmica, porque aparentemente ele não sabia que éramos amigos. Acho que se ele soubesse, não teria se arriscado a vir aqui dar o recado de seu tio.

- Desculpe, Severo. Eu não sabia de nada disso. Jamais quis magoá-lo.

- Acredite, eu sei que não tem culpa. Provavelmente Black a enganou, o vira-lata sarnento. Mas eu gostaria de saber: você quer continuar a ser amiga dele?

Rebeca se angustiou:

- Oh, Severo. Você quer me fazer escolher entre vocês dois? Isso me parece tão... tão... eu sei lá o que parece!

Severo fez uma cara séria e disse:

- Deixe-me ser sincero: Black falou sobre você com um certo... interesse bastante explícito. Isso é verdade?

A moça enrubesceu:

- Bom... não posso negar que ele mostrou interesse em voltar a me ver. Ele parecia interessado em mim.

O peito de Snape doía quando ele perguntou:

- E ele é correspondido?

Engraçado que o coração de Rebeca também começou a ter reações estranhas à voz amargurada dele:

- Oh, Severo... Eu não sei. Quando esteve aqui, Sirius me disse algumas coisas que me fizeram ver como é bom ter um homem me olhando daquele jeito. Mas... eu não sei se ele é o homem que eu quero ver olhando para mim desse jeito, entende? Desculpe, acho que ele me confundiu.

Snape cerrou os dentes, fechando os olhos:

- Típico... Metendo-se onde não é chamado... Fazendo de tudo para arruinar minha vida... Mais de 20 anos e o vira-lata pulguento não mudou em nada!

- Por que você o chama de vira-lata? Ele vem de uma família muito tradicional.

- Ele não lhe disse? Ele é um animago. Tem a forma de um grande cão preto.

- Não, ele não me disse. Mas isso explica como ele teria se disfarçado para vir até aqui.

- Sim, ele acha que isso é muito esperto – ironizou Snape. – Como se isso enganasse as pessoas por muito tempo. Típica arrogância grifinória!

Rebeca disse:

- Olhe, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas obviamente parece ter sido bastante sério. Agora eu me sinto na obrigação de lhe perguntar: se eu quiser continuar a ser amiga de Sirius, você deixará de vir aqui? Eu não quero perder sua amizade, Severo.

- Eu não vejo mais o que teríamos em comum se você continuasse a ver o pulguento.

- Você fala como se ele fosse um... rival – Snape se mexeu desconfortavelmente na poltrona – Não como um antigo adversário.

O silêncio se fez presente, desconfortável e misterioso. Rebeca chegou perto de Severo e perguntou, em voz baixa e cuidadosa:

- Você por um acaso... também tem... interesse?

- Faria alguma diferença se eu dissesse que tenho?

Rebeca abriu a boca para falar, mas se calou. Seu primeiro impulso foi dizer que não, que não faria diferença, mas seu coração dizia que seria uma mentira. Se Severo tinha algum interesse nela, ela se sentia... lisonjeada. Também se sentia excitada e feliz.

Sinceramente, ela respondeu:

- Sim, faria toda a diferença do mundo.

Snape a encarou, surpreso. Jamais imaginou esse tipo de resposta.

- Eu... eu... não sei o que dizer...

Rebeca pediu:

- Só me deixe saber se você tem esse interesse.

Com um suspiro, Snape disse baixinho, como se tivesse receio em admitir em voz alta:

- Eu não gostaria que meu interesse fosse diminuído ou ridicularizado.

- Eu jamais faria isso – disse Rebeca – Eu me sinto muito honrada.

- Não quis lhe trazer esse problema de repente, eu só... queria... – Snape de repente se viu sem palavras – Eu...

Rebeca disse:

- Olhe, talvez ainda seja cedo para sabermos como nos sentimos. Só o que eu sei é que Sirius me fez uma gentileza muito grande, mas você salvou minha vida. Não só isso: você tem estado a meu lado e tem sido um bom amigo. Quem sabe nós pensamos sobre isso algum tempo.

Snape sentiu isso com uma rejeição.

- Entendo – ele disse, numa voz fria – Você não me quer aqui.

- Não! – Rebeca segurou o braço dele – Eu sei que você é muito importante para mim, Severo. Mas quero ser sincera com você e não sei se posso lhe dar algo que você espera de mim. Mas saber que você quer isso ajuda muito.

Snape a encarou e viu que ela dizia a verdade. Mas ele tinha dúvidas, e muita insegurança. Ele assentiu pesadamente e disse:

- Está bem. Eu voltarei.

Rebeca não pôde impedir que ele saísse – e sentiu que tinha magoado um coração sincero. Aquilo a fez ficar triste, e Héstia voou para longe dela, piando como se quisesse consolá-la.

Era tarde da noite quando uma batida urgente à porta acordou Rebeca. Assustada, ela colocou um roupão e foi atender, enquanto Héstia se agitava em seu poleiro. Mal ela destrancou a porta, um furacão de cabelos pretos compridos entrou a sua sala, parecendo furioso. Ela ficou tão surpresa que logo o sono passou:

- Sirius? O que aconteceu?

- Eu tive que vir – ele andava de um lado para o outro, agitado – É urgente!

O coração de Rebeca apertou-se:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu tio?

- Não, não, Artêmio não mandou mais notícias e isso geralmente é um bom sinal. Eu vim por causa do Ranhoso.

- Quem?

- Snape! O que você tem com esse cara?

Rebeca ficou intrigada:

- Por quê?

Sirius parecia muito nervoso ao dizer:

- Porque ele não presta. Simplesmente não é flor que se cheire, e eu acho que ele está enganando você, se fazendo passar por uma coisa que ele não é.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Snape não é uma pessoa em quem se possa confiar. Ele é dissimulado e traiçoeiro.

Rebeca disse:

- Ele me disse que vocês dois não se davam bem. Por que não me disse que o conhecia?

- Eu nem sabia que você o conhecia. Se eu soubesse disso antes, teria avisado você a não acreditar nas mentiras que ele anda dizendo.

- Como assim?

- Parece que ele não gostou que eu tivesse visitado você. Tem me envenenado contra Dumbledore. Como se Dumbledore não tivesse problemas suficientes. Ele sempre foi assim: fica na espreita, esperando uma oportunidade para nos meter em confusão.

Rebeca lembrou:

- Sirius, ele salvou minha vida.

- Vê? Ele tem que ter alguma coisa planejada. Snape nunca se envolveu numa missão de resgate antes. Todos nós da Ordem achamos muito estranho que ele tivesse feito uma coisa assim. E ele nunca explicou os motivos que o levaram a salvá-la. Ele certamente tem algum motivo escondido, algo maligno e sórdido.

A moça não tinha muita certeza de estar gostando do rumo daquela conversa:

- Parece até que você não queria que ele me salvasse.

- O quê? Não, Rebeca, claro que não é isso.

- Acho que você está com ciúmes de Severo.

Sirius fez uma expressão desconfiada:

- Hum, então é Severo, não é? Já estão se tratando pelo primeiro nome?

- Assim como eu e você – lembrou Rebeca – Sinceramente, Sirius, não sei se estou gostando dessa nossa conversa. Severo tem sido um bom amigo e você parece estar mais interessado em destratá-lo.

- Mas eu estou pensando em você. Não quero que depois ele a magoe. Você não merece uma coisa dessas.

A moça tentou controlar seus sentimentos:

- Olhe, é óbvio que vocês dois têm problemas, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Sinto-me como se estivesse no meio de uma briga que não é minha. Agora os dois parecem estar um tanto interessados em mim, e eu...

- Ahá! – fez o homem mais procurado pelo Ministério da Magia – Ele quer colocar as garras ensebadas dele em cima de você! Eu sabia que era algo assim! Ele mal sabe o que o espera.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, você não vai dar bola para ele, não é? Você é mais inteligente do que isso.

- Eu vou dizer para você o mesmo que eu disse a ele: talvez fosse bom primeiro nós nos darmos conta bem direitinho de nossos sentimentos. Preciso confessar que estou confusa.

- Mas o que pode confundir você? Ele é um babaca seboso, ranhento, sarcástico e desagradável.

- Ele também me disse que você é um animago. E isso você nunca me disse.

- Ora, eu só achei que não era relevante. Mas posso virar um cão, sim. Você quer ver?

- Não será necessário. Só acho que você tem que reconhecer que Severo tem muitas qualidades. Ele é corajoso e leal, um amigo excelente.

- Leal? – Sirius riu-se como se fosse uma piada – Ele é um espião traiçoeiro, é isso que ele é. Não sei como Dumbledore confia num ex-Comensal como ele...

Rebeca ficou branca, o sangue fugiu de sua cabeça:

- Como é que é? O que você está dizendo?

Sirius parecia bem sarcástico, a voz destilando desprezo:

- Você não sabia? Seu querido amigo foi um Comensal bem na época que sua família foi morta. Não duvido nada que ele tenha participado de matanças e torturas. Ou por que você acha que ele é um espião no meio dessa gente? Se quer a minha opinião, ele ainda trabalha para Voldemort.

- Não – Rebeca não podia evitar tremer toda – Isso não é verdade! Ele faz parte da Ordem...!

Sirius ergueu as mãos e admitiu:

- Está bem, vamos dizer que ele seja sincero hoje. Mas ele já foi um Comensal, e isso não é mentira. Ele era um seguidor de Voldemort, por isso eu acho que ele não merece você.

- Ele... nunca me disse... Nunca me falou nada...

- Viu? Viu só? Eu estou dizendo que ele está escondendo coisas de você. Ele não presta!

Confusa, Rebeca mal ouvia o que Sirius dizia. Ela sentou no sofá, envolvendo-se toda no roupão e dizendo, tentando conter as lágrimas:

- Sirius, por favor. Vou ter que lhe pedir que me deixe agora. Preciso ficar sozinha.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou suas mãos:

- Está vendo o que ele já fez com você? Não deixe que ele a magoe ainda mais, Rebeca.

- Estou tão confusa – as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto – Não sei o que pensar. Preciso pensar muito sobre tudo isso. Desculpe, eu não quero ser rude, mas eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha.

- Eu não gostaria de deixá-la tão angustiada.

- Eu ficarei bem.

- Então está bem – disse ele – Se você insiste, eu vou, porque eu não quero pressioná-la.

- Obrigada, Sirius. Você se arriscou muito vindo até aqui.

- Eu tinha que vir. A situação exigia.

- Obrigada. Agora tome cuidado. Use a coruja. Eu fico preocupada.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso encantador que ele tinha:

- Então eu posso ter alguma esperança?

Rebeca disse:

- Sirius, você me parece ser uma pessoa muito bacana e legal. Mas eu preciso pesquisar meus sentimentos antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Não tome isso como nada pessoal: eu disse a mesma coisa a Severo.

Ele deu de ombros:

- Oh, bem. Talvez agora você se dê conta de quem aquele babaca seboso é de verdade. Tranque a porta depois que eu sair.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

Mais uma vez, Sirius Black se afastou da cabana de Rebeca deixando a moça num turbilhão de emoções. Só que dessa vez ela estava dividida. Muito do que Sirius tinha dito parecia exagero, mas a parte sobre Severo ser um ex-Comensal da Morte fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Assim ele poderia ser um bom espião.

Mas ela poderia viver com isso?


	4. Quarta parte

****

Capítulo 10 – Decidir é preciso

Nos dias que se seguiram, até Winky havia notado que Rebeca estava mais pensativa e distante. As palavras de Severo e Sirius estavam fazendo voltas e voltas na cabeça da moça, que ainda não conseguira se acalmar. Ela se via no meio de uma briga muito, muito antiga, e estava decididaa não fazer parte dela.

Talvez o mais correto fosse desistir dos dois, tanto quanto amigos como potenciais namorados, já que a disputa parecia ferrenha.

Sem contar o fato de que ela jamais se imaginou estar no centro de uma disputa amorosa desse tipo. Nenhum dos dois havia se declarado totalmente, mas havia um interesse romântico claro e inequívoco e isso também era extremamente novo e assustador para Rebeca. Ela esperava que nenhum deles fosse capaz de atos extremos. Ela se lembrava das lendas de Helena de Tróia e a escolha de Páris, que desencadeou uma guerra de 10 anos. Nem simbolicamente Rebeca gostaria de ver coisa semelhante acontecendo por sua causa.

Para aumentar sua angústia, Héstia tinha passado os últimos dias trazendo animais mortos para dentro de casa. Como era uma pessoa muito asseada, Rebeca tentou explicar à coruja que cadáveres eram anti-higiênicos. Foi preciso Winky explicar a Rebeca que Héstia estava apenas tentando animá-la, mostrando sua comida. Rebeca acariciou a coruja, que lhe bicou a ponta dos dedos afetuosamente. Ao menos, essa era uma amiga que não a deixava confusa.

Ela tentava afastar sua cabeça desses pensamentos e se entreter com um livro quando uma grande ave entrou pela porta aberta da cabana no meio da tarde ensolarada. Era uma coruja, que largou um envelope aos pés de Rebeca e foi pousar no poleiro de Héstia. Winky disse, admirada:

- Mestra Rebeca tem uma carta!

Ela pegou o envelope e abriu-o, dizendo:

- É do Prof. Snape, Winky. Ele diz que gostaria de fazer-me uma visita esta noite.

Winky disse:

- Mestre Snape assusta Winky. Mestre Snape parece ser muito feroz. Mestra Rebeca quer que Winky fique aqui durante visita de Mestre Snape?

Rebeca sorriu:

- Obrigada, Winky, mas o Prof. Snape é meu amigo e nós nos damos muito bem. Você não precisa se preocupar. Ele me salvou de homens maus que me machucaram muito.

Admirada, Winky arregalou os grandes olhos verdes:

- Ohhhhh. Winky não sabia disso. Nenhum dos elfos gosta de Mestre Snape. Winky vai dizer que Mestre Snape é um homem bom.

- Ele é um bom amigo para mim, Winky. Vou responder que ele pode vir me visitar.

- Mestre Snape também é gentil com Mestra Rebeca. Winky vai dizer para elfos cuidarem melhor dos aposentos de Mestre Snape.

Rebeca se riu da simplicidade da elfa doméstica, mas percebeu que seu coração estava bem menos pesado com a perspectiva da visita de Severo. Ela tinha genuína simpatia por ele, uma amizade profunda e gratidão por tudo que ele tinha feito por ela até aquele momento. Aquela situação só tinha enevoado um pouco desses sentimentos.

Ela redigiu uma pequena nota dizendo que seria um prazer recebê-lo aquela noite e amarrou na patinha de Héstia. Orgulhosa, a coruja olhou para a recém-chegada com ar superior e levantou vôo, seguida pela companheira. Rebeca pediu a Winky que arranjasse da cozinha de Hogwarts alguns sanduíches no caso de Severo chegar com fome.

Snape chegou com a cara amarrada, gestos bruscos e um olhar frio. Rebeca reconheceu nesses sinais a inspiração do terror que algumas pessoas sentiam na presença do Mestre de Poções. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era uma maneira de disfarçar o nervosismo. Ele sempre parecia sob controle.

Exceto aquela noite.

- Boa-noite, Severo.

- Rebeca – ele inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente –, como tem passado?

Ela o convidou a sentar com um gesto:

- Tenho lido bastante. Agradeço-lhe novamente pelos livros. Têm sido fundamental para preencher os meus dias.

Ele se sentou no sofá:

- Se precisar de mais livros, é só falar. Posso enviá-los por uma coruja.

- Estou pensando em me dedicar a algum trabalho manual. Tenho muito tempo livre e nada para fazer com as mãos, graças à ajuda de Winky – ela sorriu para Severo – Como têm sido suas aulas?

Aquilo pareceu trazer um pouco de preocupação a ele:

- Hogwarts está diferente esse ano em relação a outros anos. Há uma interferência e monitoramento direto do Ministério na escola como jamais houve. O Diretor está preocupado.

Rebeca notou:

- E você também.

- Há muito em jogo. Tudo indica que uma guerra se avizinha. E não sei se os bruxos estão preparados para lidar com essa situação. Eles sequer querem aceitar a volta do Lord das Trevas.

- Oh – ela se apavorou – Isso só ajuda os planos dele, aposto.

- Você tem razão.

- Desculpe. Não queria tocar em assuntos desagradáveis. Quando você vem aqui, você parece ficar mais despreocupado.

- É verdade – admitiu – Esse seu lugar parece ser um oásis de tranqüilidade dentro desse mar de incertezas que estamos vivendo.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, no sofá:

- Você é bem-vindo sempre que quiser, Severo.

- Pensei que quisesse me ver distante um tempo. Pelo menos até... resolver aquelas pendências de que falamos.

- Desculpe se dei essa impressão. Mas é verdade que fiquei confusa durante algum tempo.

- Então não está mais?

- Não, não estou – ela sorriu, marota – O que não significa que eu tenha encontrado uma solução perfeita.

- Na minha vida, descobri que perfeição depende muito de um ponto de vista.

Rebeca decidiu não fazer rodeios:

- Olhe, é melhor eu lhe dizer logo o que eu decidi. Eu decidi seguir meu coração. E ele me disse que eu não quero cortar relações com Sirius. Por outro lado, eu não quero que você desapareça de minha vida, Severo.

O Mestre de Poções levantou uma sobrancelha, sarcástico:

- E desde quando isso se constitui numa decisão?

- Desde que eu consiga fazer você entender que Sirius jamais será tão importante na minha vida quanto você.

Snape se virou para encará-la de maneira perscrutadora e Rebeca parecia exalar uma espécie de excitação nervosa ao sorrir para ele.

- Eu quero dizer que... gosto muito de você, Severo.

- E quanto a Black?

- Como eu disse, não quero cortar relações com ele. Mas perder você... Isso está fora de questão – Rebeca pegou uma das mãos longas e elegantes entre as suas – Se você ainda estiver interessado, eu gostaria de... aprofundar nossa amizade.

Snape relutava em aceitar totalmente o que ela dizia, por isso retirou a mão, dizendo:

- Eu gostaria de alertá-la para as implicações dessa decisão. Você mal me conhece, Rebeca. A imagem que você tem de mim parece ser bem diferente da compartilhada pelo resto da bruxandade. Não sem razão, devo acrescentar.

A moça teve que admitir:

- Para você ser um bom espião, deve ter feito algumas coisas das quais não orgulha. Eu posso entender isso. Também posso aceitar isso.

- Rebeca – ele disse, em voz solene –, eu já fui um Comensal da Morte. Convicto, não como um espião infiltrado. Como você disse, não é nada de que eu me orgulhe, mas eu tenho que pagar pelos meus erros. Você pode não querer nada comigo, já que Voldemort matou sua família. Eu vou entender.

- Isso não seria empecilho para mim, eu lhe garanto. Eu sei que o Prof. Dumbledore confia em você, e isso é o bastante para mim.

- Eu também tenho um gênio difícil. As pessoas me consideram ranzinza, injusto, cruel e francamente desumano. Também temos uma diferença de idade a considerar.

Rebeca sorriu, voltando a pegar as mãos dele:

- A questão da idade é fácil de ignorar. Você vai descobrir que eu também tenho os meus dias azedos, como todo mundo. Nem por isso deixamos de ser dignos de sermos amados, Severo. Mas se você não me achar atraente, ou não quiser se aproximar de uma morta-viva...

- Não diga isso – ele falou, com sinceridade – Você é muito atraente e muito viva. Lamento que tenha que ficar escondida, ao invés de desfrutar dos prazeres da vida.

O sorriso da moça tornou-se maroto:

- Isso quer dizer que aceita ser meu "amigo especial"?

- É isso que seremos? Amigos especiais?

O coração de Rebeca a fez responder:

- Serei o que você quiser que eu seja, Severo. Enquanto você me quiser.

Severo olhou para a mulher que segurava suas mãos e lhe oferecia seu coração. Ele estremeceu no íntimo, não só devido ao amor que via ser retribuído, mas também com a responsabilidade em aceitar aquele coração tão sincero. Magoar aquele coração era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. Naquele momento, ele fez uma promessa a si mesmo de que jamais magoaria Rebeca.

Por isso mesmo ele alertou:

- Há que se considerar minha posição de espião. Ela pode colocar você em perigo.

- Severo, eu estou em perigo por ter sobrevivido. Você me deu vida, uma segunda chance em Hogwarts e agora me oferece calor e carinho. Tudo isso é arriscado, e eu estou disposta a correr todos esses riscos a seu lado.

Ele levou as mãos que seguravam a suas a seus lábios e beijou-as com carinho.

- Preciso lhe dizer, confessar uma coisa.

- Confessar?

- Você uma vez me perguntou por que eu a salvei. Na verdade, muitas pessoas ficaram intrigadas por isso. Resgate não faz parte das minhas atribuições.

- Você me disse que me salvou porque eu precisava.

- Isso é nada mais do que dizer o óbvio. Mas... minha motivação não foi totalmente... altruística.

- Não?

- Não. Eu... receio estar apaixonado por você.

Aquilo causou um grande impacto em Rebeca. Ela não fazia idéia de que os sentimentos de Severo eram tão profundos. Contudo, ela podia sentir que grande parte desse impacto era de alegria ao sentir que seu coração também nutria emoção intensa por aquele homem que parecia estar tão inseguro de seu amor.

Num impulso, ela largou das mãos de Severo, colocou-as de cada lado do rosto dele e puxou-o para si, a fim de que seus lábios cobrissem os dele. O toque foi rápido e gentil, mas eletrizou cada célula do corpo de Rebeca.

Severo respondeu ao beijo, enlaçando os braços no corpo dela e sentindo-lhe a silhueta frágil e delicada. Ele a tinha em seus braços, e isso era uma coisa que ele sequer ousara sonhar, especialmente depois que o vira-lata Sirius Black quase tinha destruído qualquer chance de ele ter a mulher que povoava sua imaginação.

Naquele momento, Severo experimentou um intenso sentimento de conquista, inebriado que estava pelos beijos que se estenderam madrugada adentro.

A lua apareceu refletida no lago, como que para espiar um momento tão importante, dando suas bênçãos ao novo casal que se formava.

****

Capítulo 11 – Um grande amigo

Severo passou a ser visita mais assídua na cabana de Rebeca, e eventualmente a relação deles evoluiu para um contato mais íntimo. Chegar a esse ponto foi tudo muito natural, mas depois Rebeca descobriu que era mais natural ainda do que ela imaginava.

Rebeca só conhecera um homem com quem tinha sido íntima. Mas ao conhecer Severo, ela tinha a impressão de que esse era o primeiro homem que conhecera. Dessa vez havia carinho e respeito. Severo desfrutava dela, despertando desejos que ela jamais tinha tido consciência de estarem ali. Por outro lado, ele também se oferecia para que ela desfrutasse de seu corpo, e Rebeca se banqueteara naquela pele alva, de músculos firmes e tesos, bem como acariciava as cicatrizes e marcas de um passado atormentado e cruel.

Uma das aventuras que os dois tiveram foi um banho nas águas do lago, apenas com a lua como testemunha. Nus, eles brincaram e se deliciaram nas águas frescas da noite do finzinho de verão. Em breve, estaria frio demais para eles poderem repetir o programa noturno. Aquela foi uma das noites mais divertidas e sensuais que Rebeca podia se lembrar de toda a sua vida.

Antes e depois do sexo, com ou sem ele, os dois conversavam. Sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Jamais deixaram de ser bons amigos, e Rebeca lhe dizia o que tinha visto, ou onde tinha passeado, enquanto Severo comentava algumas das coisas que acontecia na escola – que passava por momentos difíceis.

A única coisa sobre a qual ele não comentava era seu trabalho de espião. Rebeca só perguntara uma vez, e ele dissera que era difícil falar sobre isso. Querendo poupá-lo, ela evitava perguntas desse tipo, mas estava ali, de braços abertos, para recebê-lo depois de uma sessão particularmente difícil com Lord Voldemort. Nesses dias, os dois não conversavam muito. Ela sentia que Severo só precisava de seu apoio e sua companhia, mais do que de sua compreensão. Ele parecia tão atormentado que só o que ela queria dar-lhe conforto.

Uma das coisas sobre as quais eles mais conversavam (e nunca decidiam) era sobre quando contar aos demais.

- Winky já está desconfiando – lembrou Rebeca, apoiando sua cabeça no peito nu de Severo – As duas toalhas que deixamos depois de nadar no lago foram uma dica que até um elfo doméstico não deixou escapar.

- Precisamos tomar mais cuidado – disse ele – Acho que seria prudente revelarmos a uma única pessoa.

- Só uma? Por quê? E quem seria?

- Dumbledore. Primeiro, porque ele provavelmente já sabe. Depois, porque se dissermos, será de bom tom.

- Concordo – disse Rebeca – Ele foi muito bom para mim. Não gostaria de enganá-lo depois de tudo que ele fez.

- Também devo muito a Dumbledore.

- Amanhã mesmo eu escrevo uma carta para ele.

- Então eu vou falar pessoalmente com ele primeiro. Ele estará mais preparado para receber sua coruja. Falando nela, ela parou de se comportar estranhamente?

Rebeca riu:

- Sim, ela voltou a ser o bichinho limpinho de sempre e parou de trazer bichos mortos para dentro de casa. Ela só queria me animar. Fiquei muito emocionada. Gosto de Héstia.

- Fico feliz que vocês duas tenham se dado bem. Parece-me que você fica muito sozinha e isso não é bom.

- Severo, tudo indica que você também é muito solitário. Foi bom nos encontrarmos.

Ele disse:

- Foi minha sorte encontrar você.

- Imagina a minha sorte. Você salvou a minha vida, Severo. Mudou minha vida.

- Um dia precisaremos conversar melhor sobre tudo o que aconteceu com você – disse ele, sombrio – Mas não hoje.

Rebeca notou que ele pareceu mais preocupado quando disse aquilo, então ela se aninhou junto a ele. Adorava o calor de seu corpo, fazendo-a mais segura, mais certa de tudo que os dois passavam juntos.

Juntos.

A palavra parecia mágica, e essa era uma mágica que até um aborto como Rebeca era capaz de fazer.

Rebeca foi até a varandinha para que Héstia pudesse levar sua carta até o Prof. Dumbledore quando viu movimento no caminho que levava até sua cabana. A princípio ela ficou apreensiva, mas logo reconheceu a silhueta da Profª McGonagall, com um homem alto que ela não conhecia. A coruja partiu e Rebeca ficou a observar o pássaro se afastar rumo ao castelo enquanto o casal se aproximava. Ela então se virou para seus visitantes e sorriu:

- Olá! Bem-vindos!

A profª McGonagall sorriu, do seu jeito austero:

- Olá, Rebeca! Como está?

- Bem, obrigada, professora. Vamos, entrem os dois.

Uma vez lá dentro, Minerva McGonagall apresentou:

- Rebeca, quero lhe apresentar Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele será seu vizinho mais próximo.

Rebeca ficou maravilhada, e estendeu-lhe a mão:

- Sr. Hagrid! Ouvi falar muito no senhor. Fez boa viagem? Machucou-se em algum lugar?

O homenzarrão pareceu constrangido:

- Oh, isso não é nada, Sim, senhorita, a viagem foi boa, obrigada.

- Por favor, sentem-se. Gostariam de um refresco? O verão está indo embora, mas parece que o calor quer perdurar mais um pouco. Winky, por favor, poderia providenciar um refresco para nossos amigos?

- Sim, Mestra Rebeca.

A Profª McGonagall disse:

- Hagrid construiu essa cabana e a usava como local de verão.

Ele olhou em volta:

- Está tudo mudado. Muito bonito.

- Agora eu entendo o tamanho dos móveis – sorriu Rebeca – Desculpe, tive que diminuir alguns deles e fazer algumas modificações.

- Eu achei que ficou muito bom – disse Hagrid, sentando-se numa das poltronas imensas que tinham sobrado – Deu um ar feminino.

McGonagall disse:

- Agora que Hagrid voltou, talvez vocês possam conversar sobre a reforma do banheiro interno, ou alguma outra modificação que queira fazer.

Rebeca disse:

- Se não for abusar, eu gostaria de modificar algo mais além do banheiro. Será possível, Sr. Hagrid?

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Hagrid, senhorita.

- Está bem... Hagrid, mas deve me chamar de Rebeca. Aqui somos todos amigos.

- Então, Rebeca, o que pretende na reforma?

- Já que estaremos fazendo um banheiro interno, eu pensei que um outro quarto e uma pequena cozinha seria interessante – Winky, que estava trazendo uma jarra e copos de refresco numa bandeja, soltou uma exclamação de pavor – Não que eu esteja criticando minha boa amiga Winky, mas às vezes eu gosto de cozinhar para me ocupar. Fazer alguns biscoitinhos, ou um jantar para alguma visita, mesmo que eu não receba muitas...

Minerva sorriu simpaticamente, pegando um copo do refresco. Rebeca não sabia, mas a professora de Transfigurações tinha protestado contra a mudança de Rebeca para a cabana, temendo o isolamento da moça. Mas ela se surpreendera ao ver Rebeca sorrindo e bem-disposta. Parecia que a moça estava enfrentando muito bem a solidão. Ela disse:

- Um outro quarto, Rebeca?

- Estou pensando em começar a fazer trabalhos manuais. Esse quarto serviria como estúdio, ou um ateliê. Mas se Hagrid achar que não será possível fazer, ou que dará muito trabalho, não tem problema.

Hagrid disse:

- Não existe impedimento para se fazer o que você está pedindo. Só que dará um pouco mais de trabalho e você ficará desconfortável durante a reforma.

- E demoraria muito tempo?

- Pelo menos um mês, senão mais. E seria bom começar o quanto antes, porque o inverno chega quando menos se espera.

- Por mim, não tem problema em se começar o quanto antes. O que a senhora acha, Profª McGonagall?

- Acho que é muito natural você querer fazer sua casa mais confortável, já que você vive nela tanto tempo. Lamento não ter podido visitá-la mais.

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Eu ouvi falar que Hogwarts está passando por um período difícil. Ainda mais com a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem e uma intervenção branca na escola...

Hagrid ficou espantando:

- Você sabe sobre a Profª Umbridge? Como?

- O Prof. Snape veio me ver há alguns dias – ela disse, emendando rapidamente – para repor meu estoque de poções, e trouxe-me novidades. Ele tem sido muito bom para mim.

A Profª McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquele definitivamente não era o estilo de Severo Snape.

Rebeca indagou, desviando-lhe a atenção:

- Como está o Prof. Dumbledore? Ele também é muito bom para mim.

- Ele lamenta não poder ter vindo – disse Minerva – A situação em Hogwarts não permite que ele se ausente.

- Eu entendo. Dirigir uma escola traz muitas obrigações. Ainda mais nestas condições.

Hagrid garantiu:

- Prof. Dumbledore é um homem extraordinário. Ele me recomendou muito que a visitasse sempre que possível.

- Estão vendo? Ele é extremamente gentil comigo. Devo-lhe muito, praticamente a minha vida.

- Sei bem o que quer dizer – concordou Hagrid – Bem, que tal combinarmos mais sobre a reforma? Sempre tive uma idéia de fazer um depósito aqui desse lado, mas se você quer mesmo um banheiro interno, temos que pensar em canos e tubulação de água.

Eles começaram a tecer os detalhes da reforma, que não seria nada pequena, avisou Hagrid. Mas ao final dela, Rebeca teria um quarto extra, uma extensão da sala que pudesse servir de cozinha e um banheiro interno, inclusive com banheira. Com o rosto vermelho, ela fez questão de perguntar a Hagrid se era possível fazer uma banheira que coubesse duas pessoas.

Ela tinha planos para longos banhos a dois.

****

Capítulo 12 – Titio sabe tudo

Olhando para fora, Rebeca viu céu azul e sol brilhante, mas algumas nuvens perto do horizonte indicavam que aquele dia poderia ter uma chuva no final da tarde. Ela e Winky estavam organizando as roupas, visto que a cabana iria começar a ser reformada e elas precisavam liberar pelo menos parte do quarto para Hagrid poder trabalhar.

Da segunda vez que ela olhou para fora pela janela, ela viu uma coruja grande se aproximando num vôo estranho. O pobre animal parecia estar com dificuldades em se manter no ar, mas bravamente chegou até a cabana, largando um envelope na mesa, onde caiu, exausto.

Rebeca correu a acudir o bicho:

- Oh, meu Deus. Ela não me parece nada bem.

- O que foi, Mestra Rebeca?

- Essa coruja, veja só – Ela tentou acariciar a ave, que parecia gemer baixinho – Ela está machucada.

- Machucada?

Rebeca viu sinais de sangue perto da junção da asa ao corpo.

- Não é à toa que ela mal conseguiu chegar aqui. Winky, por favor, traga um pouquinho de água e comida para o pobre animalzinho.

Héstia observava as ações de sua dona com interesse. A grande coruja, que ofegava ruidosamente, pareceu aceitar de bom grado a água e a comida. Rebeca disse, acariciando o animal:

- Nós vamos tratar de você, viu? – A ave piou alto, agradecida – Ainda devo ter um pouco daquele ungüento que Madame Pomfrey receitou para minhas feridas. Fique bem quietinha.

Winky disse:

- Mestre Hagrid é o guarda-caça e guarda-chaves de Hogwarts. Ele vai poder curar a coruja para Mestra Rebeca.

- Que boa idéia, Winky. Será que você poderia levá-la para Hagrid? Primeiro vamos embrulhá-la no pano para ela não se machucar mais ainda – Rebeca a envolveu num pano de cozinha e passou-a para Winky – Aqui está. Leve com cuidado.

- Volto já, Mestra Rebeca.

A elfa estalou os dedos e desapareceu da vista de Rebeca. A moça chegou-se para Héstia, em seu poleiro, e disse, acariciando-a:

- Oh, querida Héstia. Ainda bem que não aconteceu com você. Eu teria um ataque de nervos se alguma coisa acontecesse com você... Mas espere um pouco – Ela pegou Héstia com cuidado e viu que algo estava errado com sua coruja também. – Ai meu Deus. Estão faltando algumas penas, Héstia! Oh, minha coruja, o que fizeram com você? O que aconteceu, minha queridinha?

Héstia piou alto, como se chorasse as penas perdidas. Rebeca examinou-a detalhadamente e viu que ela não tinha feridas. Era como se ela tivesse escapado por pouco de um ataque.

Então ela se lembrou do envelope esquecido na mesa. Viu seu nome escrito e abriu-o, aflita. Dentro, uma letra espaçada trazia um bilhete manuscrito. Era de Sirius, dessa vez usando o codinome Snuffles.

"Querida Becky,

Espero que você esteja bem. Eu soube que você resolveu se acertar com o Ranhoso. É óbvio que eu não fiquei nada feliz com essa decisão, mas vou respeitá-la. Se algum dia você se arrepender,ou se ele magoá-la, saiba que sempre encontrará em mim um amigo. Também não gostaria que essa sua decisão fosse um empecilho à nossa amizade.

Nenhuma notícia de Artie. Mas anime-se. Você conhece o ditado: nenhuma notícia geralmente é boa notícia.

Meu afilhado me disse que as comunicações no colégio podem estar sendo monitoradas, e as corujas, interceptadas. Espero que essa carta chegue intacta às suas mãos. Se quiser mandar uma resposta, pense bem no que vai escrever.

Com carinho,  
Snuffles"

Rebeca dobrou a carta de Sirius com cuidado, pensativa. Então era isso que tinha acontecido com a coruja. Alguém tinha tentado interceptá-la para ler o conteúdo da carta. Isso significava que era arriscado mandar qualquer correspondência. Bem, fosse como fosse, Sirius não estava esperando uma resposta dela. Isso poderia evitar-lhe uma grande incomodação, gerada a partir do momento que ela escolhera Severo.

Nunca tinha sido intenção de Rebeca magoar o animago, mas ela não tivera escolha. Seu coração estava feliz e saltitante com Severo dentro dele. E se Sirius não queria renovar a amizade, bem, então essa era escolha dele. Ela sentiria sua falta, e esperaria pelo dia em que eles poderiam ser amigos novamente.

Winky devolveu-a à realidade, indagando, preocupada:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mestra Rebeca?

Rebeca suspirou:

- Acho que perdi um amigo e Héstia perdeu algumas penas. Está perigoso mandarmos correspondência. Eu não tinha idéia de que a situação em Hogwarts estava tão séria.

Winky assentiu:

- Sim, está. Dobby tem feito mil recomendações a Winky. Ninguém deve saber que Mestra Rebeca está aqui. Isso é muito importante!

- Confio em você, Winky. Tem sido uma grande amiga e minha companhia constante.

Winky pareceu entristecida. Rebeca indagou:

- Winky ofendeu Mestra Rebeca?

- Claro que não, Winky. Você tem sido uma boa amiga.

- Mestra Rebeca gosta do trabalho de Winky?

- Sim, gosto. Gosto muito.

- Mestra Rebeca vai manter Winky?

- Como assim? Winky, por que todas essas perguntas?

- Mestra Rebeca não vai mandar Winky embora? Dar meia para Winky?

- Winky, você me é muito importante, e mais do que isso, é uma companhia agradável para mim. Além do mais, você não é minha elfa. Não posso lhe dar roupas porque você é elfa de Hogwarts, não minha. Mas de onde veio essa idéia de que eu a mandaria embora?

Winky deixou escapar uma lágrima:

- Winky ouviu Mestra Rebeca pedindo a Mestre Hagrid para construir cozinha na cabana para poder cozinhar sozinha. Winky pensou que não gostasse de serviço de Winky. Winky pode fazer melhor! Dobby ensina outras coisas, Winky aprende!

Rebeca aproximou-se da elfa e disse, solenemente:

- Winky, eu prometo que não vou lhe dar meias, nem pedir que se vá. Você me tem sido útil, e mais do que isso, eu gosto de ver você na cabana. Você pode ficar certa de que ficará aqui o tempo que quiser. Se eu quero uma cozinha, é para me ocupar, só isso.

Os grandes olhos verdes se encheram de alegria e lágrimas. Ela se jogou nas pernas de Rebeca, abraçando-as:

- Mestra Rebeca é muito boa para Winky! Aceitou Winky apesar da bebedeira, e agora quer ficar com Winky! Winky vai aprender coisas novas, fazer tudo melhor.

A moça riu-se do jeito da elfa e disse:

- Winky, quem sabe você começa agora mesmo a me ajuda a cuidar de Héstia. Ela foi machucada, mesmo que só um pouco, mas ainda assim precisa de cuidados.

Com Winky mais calma e Héstia medicada, Rebeca pôde passar o dia mais aliviada, embora não tivesse gostado de saber que a situação em Hogwarts era tão séria. Uma ameaça a Hogwarts era uma ameaça à sua própria existência, pois se alguém soubesse que ela estava viva, sua vida correria perigo.

Naquela noite, quando bateram à porta da cabana, Rebeca sorriu, pensando que se tratava de Severo. Ela estava animada para contar as novidades da reforma, e abriu a porta ansiosamente.

Mas não era Severo.

- Tio Artie!

Ela se jogou nos braços do tio, abraçando-o com força de tanta felicidade. Artêmio Gall correspondeu à efusividade da sobrinha, rodopiando com ela nos braços como se fosse uma garotinha:

- Becky, que saudade!

- Que bom vê-lo, tio Artie! Entre, vamos, venha conhecer minha casa nova.

- Estou vendo que está boa. Fiquei muito preocupado com sua saúde quando tive que partir. Desculpe por isso, querida. Sabe o quanto eu queria estar ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, tio, não se preocupe. Como foi sua missão com os duendes?

Artêmio arregalou os olhos:

- Como você sabe sobre minha missão?

Rebeca sorriu, marota:

- Ora, só porque eu vivo numa cabana não quer dizer que eu esteja isolada do resto da bruxandade.

Ele estreitou os olhos:

- Nunca pensei que Sirius Black fosse tão fofoqueiro. Aliás, eu soube que ele lhe deu o maior susto. Dei-lhe a maior bronca por ter feito isso, mas no fundo a culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter lhe contado sobre ele antes.

- Ah, está tudo bem agora. Ele derrubou minha porta, eu o chamei de Comensal da Morte, mas acho que agora somos bons amigos. Quer dizer... por mim, ainda somos amigos. Não sei se ele ainda pensa assim.

- Hum, eu bem que notei algo na voz de Sirius quando ele me falou de você. Mas ele não quis me dizer o que era. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois que eu deva saber, Rebeca?

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, mas sabia que o tio não descansaria até ouvir a história toda. Então ela contou tudo, desde o início, de como conheceu Severo e de como Sirius a tinha ajudado a encarar seus sentimentos em relação a Severo. Mais do que isso, ela conseguiu transmitir a Artêmio sua emoção por estar com Severo.

- Sei que estou muito sozinha e isso me deixa vulnerável, mas na verdade, eu me sinto muito feliz ao lado dele, tio. Ele me faz bem. E eu sinto que também faço bem a ele.

Artêmio parecia abismado:

- Essa é uma coisa que jamais pensei: Sirius Black e Severo Snape disputando a mesma mulher – ninguém menos que minha sobrinha!

- Oh, tio, não foi exatamente uma disputa. Eu só espero que eles consigam conviver pacificamente agora.

- Becky, isso já era difícil antes de você aparecer na vida dos dois. Se eles não conseguirem conviver, acredite, não terá sido por sua causa. Esses dois têm muita água passando por debaixo da ponte, muita história e muita mágoa. Você mal tinha começado a falar e eles já estavam se azarando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Hoje eu recebi uma coruja de Sirius. Ela deixou claro que espera que Severo não me deixe ser amiga dele.

- E você vai aceitar isso?

- Tio, pensei que me conhecesse melhor. Deixei bem claro a Severo que pretendo manter a amizade de Sirius, e que isso não significaria que eu o amo menos.

Artêmio olhou para ela:

- Isso é verdade? Você o ama?

Ela sorriu:

- Eu acho que sim. Não sei com certeza porque eu nunca amei ninguém antes na minha vida. Mas sei que essa é a primeira vez que sinto isso por alguém, e estou achando maravilhoso.

- E o que Snape disse? Ele corresponde seu amor?

- Sim. Ele tentou abrir meus olhos, dizer que não é considerado um par ideal, além do fato de ser espião e outras coisas, mas eu gosto dele, tio. Espero que não vá me censurar por isso.

Artêmio deu de ombros:

- Bom, devo confessar que Severo Snape não é minha pessoa favorita na face da Terra, mas se ele a faz feliz, então vocês têm minha bênção.

Rebeca o abraçou:

- Oh, tio Artie! Obrigada! Sua bênção é muito importante para mim.

- Mas quero que escute uma coisa, e escute muito bem: se ele a magoar, se ele a fizer chorar, eu vou fazê-lo arrepender-se amargamente de ter se metido com os Gall.

- Vá com calma, tio. Assim você apavora meu namorado.

- Acredite, Rebeca: Snape não é um homem de se apavorar por pouca coisa. Mas é bom ele andar na linha.

Ela se ergueu, puxando-o pelo braço:

- Pare de ser o tio rabugento e venha ver minha casa. Ainda vai passar por uma reforma, mas vejo só o que já tem aqui.

- Uma coruja!

- Essa é Héstia – apresentou – Héstia, esse é meu tio querido, Artêmio Gall. Héstia foi um presente de Severo, e tem sido uma grande amiga.

A coruja piou, quase que educadamente, sem sair de seu poleiro. Aparentemente, ela conseguira sentir a ligação entre os dois e sabia que aquele homem era bom para sua dona.

Artêmio brincou um pouco com a ave:

- Que bom que você não se sente tão sozinha.

- Venha, deixa eu te mostrar a cabana e falar sobre a reforma.

- Reforma? Isso é que eu chamo de fazer planos.

- Vou lhe contar tudo.

Animada, Rebeca foi contagiando seu tio. Artêmio, que chegara ali morrendo de pena da sobrinha, agora estava com outra impressão, e sentia Becky cheia de vida como sempre tinha sido. Muito daquilo tinha a ver com o fato de que ela estava mesmo apaixonada por Snape.

E isso era algo com o qual Artêmio decidiu conviver, para o bem de Rebeca.


	5. Quinta Parte

**Capítulo 13 – Água abaixo**

Durante toda a reforma, Rebeca teve que conviver com o pouco conforto e a incomodação de ter obras dentro da própria casa. Hagrid era uma pessoa sensacional, mas ele só podia trabalhar nas horas vagas – e geralmente eram horas bem impróprias. Os encontros com Severo estavam muito prejudicados, e não raro, eles só se viam de madrugada. Parecia um esforço ainda maior para concretizarem seu amor, e isso os deixava ainda mais apaixonados e excitados, resultando em longas horas de paixão ardente.

Contudo, Severo não estava presente quando aconteceu. Nem Hagrid. Mas mesmo que estivessem, pouco teriam podido fazer.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Era o meio da tarde, e Rebeca avisara a Winky que iria passear um pouco. Ela sempre ia passear na margem mais escondida do lago, observar as flores, às vezes banhava as pernas no lago e outras vezes se banhava de corpo inteiro. A temperatura não estava mais agradável para um banho de corpo inteiro, mas Rebeca gostava da água e sempre saía de saia curta, entrando na água até onde a roupa permitia. Depois, se o vento não estivesse forte, ela gostava de se sentar à varanda, observando o lago, lendo um livro, ou tentando aprender a tricotar.

Naquela tarde fatídica, de sol forte e céu azul, Rebeca estava no lago, entretida com alguns peixinhos. Severo a advertira contra alguns animais que podiam ser encontrados no lago, como a lula gigante e murtiscos que habitavam as margens. Rebeca sabia que no meio do lago vivia uma vila de sereianos, criaturas inteligentes que tinham rabo de peixe e habitavam a imaginação dos trouxas de uma maneira romântica. Ela tinha rido muito quando, no tempo em que vivia entre os trouxas, viu a história de A Pequena Sereia.

Distraída que estava com os peixes, Rebeca não viu duas criaturas muito altas, de cabelo verde comprido, pele acinzentada, e olhos e dentes amarelos nadando em sua direção, cada uma de um lado. Ela não teve tempo de reagir quando cada um deles pulou sobre ela, segurando-lhe os braços e carregando-a para o meio do lago. Mesmo surpresa, ela tentou se desvencilhar, se debater, mas quando se deu conta, estava debaixo d'água e ficando sem ar rapidamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que deslizavam rapidamente dentro do lago, os seus dois captores tentavam a custo enfiar-lhe algo parecido a um plástico na cabeça. Rebeca resistiu, mas eles eram maiores e mais fortes do que ela, então em minutos ela estava com o tal saco enfiado na cabeça. E aquela foi a sua salvação. Através do saco, ela podia respirar. E gritar, ao mesmo tempo que esperneava nos braços de seus raptores:

- Larguem-me! O que querem fazer comigo? Soltem-me!

Ela sabia que estava sendo levada por sereianos, mas não entendia por quê. Ela não tinha feito nada para eles, por que estavam fazendo isso?

O sereiano da direita, que trazia uma lança na mão, gritou algo numa língua estridente e estranha. Rebeca lembrou-se que os sereianos falavam serêiaco, e desanimou, parando de espernear. Ia ser difícil estabelecer algum tipo de comunicação e desfazer o mal-entendido que os levara a seqüestrá-la para o fundo do lago.

Porque aquilo tinha que ser um mal-entendido.

Eles continuaram a deslizar rapidamente pela água, e Rebeca mal podia ver as belezas do fundo do lago. Ela ainda estava se acostumando à visão debaixo d'água. Eles nadaram por alguns minutos, mas Rebeca não podia dizer quantos - ela estava ocupada demais, tentando se controlar. Mas a verdade é que ela não via saída para sua situação. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava, ninguém daria por sua falta até que fosse tarde demais, ninguém teria a idéia de pensar nos sereianos... Ela não podia esperar por um resgate, pois ele nunca viria.

O que ela iria fazer?

Logo eles se aproximaram do que parecia ser uma pequena aldeia, uma vila submarina, com moradias de rocha pura e pintadas de algas. No centro da aldeia havia uma espécie de praça ou parque, na qual havia uma grosseira estátua de um sereiano gigantesco talhada em pedra. Foi lá que os sereianos pararam, e havia um monte daqueles seres reunidos perto da estátua. Infelizmente eles não pareciam nada felizes, e olhavam para Rebeca com um ar reprovador.

Ela foi levada diante de um sereiano muito alto, com dois colares de dentes de tubarão pendurados em volta do pescoço e algas azuis adornando seus longos cabelos esverdeados. Era óbvio que ele era algum tipo de chefe. Ao lado dele, estava um sereiano mais baixo (se bem que mesmo assim ele tinha mais de dois metros), que se dirigiu a ela e disse:

- Esse o chefe sereiano Murcus. Ele falar com você. Eu intérprete.

Rebeca pediu:

- Por favor, não me machuquem. Eu não sei por que estou aqui.

O baixinho falou algo para o chefe, que respondeu. O intérprete então se virou para Rebeca e disse:

- Responda, importante: Você amiga Agrid? Quem você?

Rebeca respondeu:

- Hagrid? – O "baixinho" assentiu – Sim, Hagrid é meu amigo. Gosto muito de Hagrid. Meu nome é Rebeca.

O nome dela foi pronunciado várias vezes pela multidão que os cercava. Ela se sentiu intimidada, mas o intérprete voltou a chamar sua atenção:

- Você cabana de Agrid. Nós ver você cabana de Agrid.

Ela respondeu, enquanto o baixinho ia transmitindo as palavras para o chefe Murcus:

- Eu moro na cabana que Hagrid construiu.

- Você companheiro no lago. Você no lago. Você vila sereiana?

Ela teve dificuldade de entender, mas fez o melhor que pôde:

- Sim, eu nadei no lago com uma pessoa, mas nunca tive intenção de vir para a vila de vocês. Desculpe, eu não sabia que era preciso pedir permissão para nadar. Mas eu nunca vi um de vocês.

- Permissão uma vez, não. Duas vezes, não. Mais vezes, sim. Gente de ar água suja. Roupa lavada água suja.

Rebeca disse:

- Eu nunca lavei roupa no lago. Nunca farei isso. Lavo minha roupa no castelo de Hogwarts.

O chefe pareceu gostar de saber disso e admitiu, pelo seu intérprete:

- Verdade. Rebeca não água suja. Permissão Rebeca, companheiro, cria. Nadar sim.

- Companheiro? Cria? Do que estão falando?

- Companheiro Rebeca permissão. Filhote também. Agora volta. Volta já!

Os dois sereianos a agarraram de novo e ela protestou:

- Espere um pouco! Foi para isso que me trouxeram?

O intérprete pareceu se exaltar, assustado:

- Voltar! Voltar agora!

- Eu quero uma explicação! Só o que eu queria era me refrescar no lago.

O chefe também começou a se agitar, e o intérprete disse:

- Chefe Murcus diz voltar! Ar fim! Sem respirar!

Só então Rebeca se deu conta do que eles estavam dizendo. Fosse lá aquilo que lhe dava ar suficiente para respirar e falar, estava chegando ao fim, e ela tinha que voltar.

- Então tá! Obrigado pela permissão. Sereianos são amigos de Rebeca?

O nome dela foi repetido várias vezes pela multidão em volta, e o "baixinho" disse:

- Volta, Rebeca; ar fim. Rebeca amiga Agrid, Rebeca amiga.

Parecia que tudo estava esclarecido, afinal. Graças a Deus, pensou Rebeca, tudo tinha sido realmente um mal-entendido.

Os dois sereianos que a trouxeram pegaram seus braços e eles deslizaram pelo mesmo caminho de volta, e desta vez Rebeca pôde se dar conta de que tinha vivido uma aventura e tanto, mesmo com a comunicação tão tosca entre eles. E o fundo do lago era muito bonito de se ver.

Contudo, quando eles pareciam estar na metade do caminho, Rebeca sentiu o ar lhe faltando. Alarmada, ela tentou nadar junto, acelerar o passo. Os dois sereianos entenderam a mensagem e colocaram as nadadeiras para funcionar, mas nada adiantava. O plástico na cabeça, antes benfazejo, agora a sufocava, e ela fez menção de retirá-lo. Um dos sereianos o rasgou.

O efeito foi ainda pior: agora Rebeca tinha água entrando pela boca, pelo nariz, e o corpo todo dela estava tenso. A visão rapidamente começou a escurecer, e ela não tinha mais idéia do quanto faltava para chegar à margem, ao ar...

Repentinamente, ela perdeu os sentidos, nos braços dos dois sereianos e em pleno fundo do lago.

Os dois emergiram rapidamente e fizeram o resto do percurso colocando a cabeça de Rebeca acima da superfície, mas era tarde: ela já estava desacordada. Quando eles chegaram à margem do lago que ficava perto da cabana, fizeram o que podiam: levaram-na até o mais perto possível da casa sem encalhar suas nadadeiras e começaram a gritar. O barulho atraiu Winky para fora da cabana. Ela arregalou os olhos e gritou:

- Mestra Rebeca!

Ao ver que Rebeca seria acudida, os sereianos voltaram para o lago, batendo os grandes rabos-de-peixe na água. Winky correu até sua mestra e tentou sacudi-la, dizendo:

- Mestra Rebeca! Mestra Rebeca!

Winky virou Rebeca de barriga para cima e aquilo parece ter sido a coisa certa a fazer porque de repente a moça virou a cabeça de lado e colocou para fora um pouco d'água no esforço de respirar, tossindo muito e engasgando, molhada até os ossos. Winky tentou chamar:

- Mestra Rebeca! Pode ouvir Winky?

Rebeca se ergueu, ainda tossindo, tentando dizer:

- Winky... s-socorro... ajuda... Prof. Dumb-Dumbledore... Ma... cough, cough, Pomfrey... q-qualquer um...

A elfa disse:

- Winky pede ajuda para Mestra Rebeca!

Depois saiu em direção à casa. Deitada na grama molhada, ensopada, Rebeca tremia da cabeça aos pés. Dizer que passava mal era pouco. Não só tinha frio mas também estava enjoada, sentia-se inchada com tanta água que engolira. Respirar era um esforço, porque ela tossia tanto que mal tinha fôlego. Ia ficando cada vez mais nauseada e tonta, e mal ouviu Winky voltar:

- Winky mandou uma coruja, Mestre Rebeca! Winky mandou Héstia!

- Win... ky... – Rebeca sentia as forças lhe fugindo – 

E desfaleceu ali mesmo, na porta de sua casa.

****

Capítulo 14 – Ajuda para dois

Winky se desesperou ao ver sua Mestra caída na grama, sem responder às suas sacudidas. O que fazer?

Winky tinha mandado ajuda por Héstia, mas depois ela lembrou que as corujas estavam sendo interceptadas antes de conseguirem chegar ao castelo. Winky ia ter que buscar ajuda sozinha.

Primeiro ela deixou Mestra Rebeca bem seca com um feitiço. Depois usou outro para fazer a mestra flutuar até a cama – que estava no meio da sala devido às obras da reforma. Agora que ela estava seca e confortável, Winky (com um grande peso no coração), estalou os dedos para chegar ao castelo de Hogwarts.

Graças à magia élfica, ela se viu diante da grande gárgula de pedra que levava ao gabinete do Prof. Dumb ledore. Aflita, Winky pediu à gárgula que a deixasse passar:

- Winky precisa falar com Diretor de Hogwarts!

Uma voz tenebrosa soou atrás dela:

- O que você quer, elfa?

Ela se virou para ver Mestre Filch a olhando desconfiado, acariciando sua gata no colo. Winky não gostava do Mestre Filch nem de sua gata, Madame Nor-r-ra.

- Winky precisa falar com Diretor de Hogwarts! É muito importante!

Filch a olhou de cima a baixo, depois disse:

- A senha é dedos-de-mel.

A gárgula deixou Winky passar, e ela subiu a toda para o gabinete de Dumbledore. Lá a elfa bateu à porta, que se abriu, e ela imediatamente entrou gritando:

- Mestre Dumbledore! Mestre Dumbledore!

Winky deu uma brecada tão forte que se ela fosse um carro teria queimado metade dos pneus. O Prof. Dumbledore não estava sozinho em seu gabinete. Sentada à frente do diretor (agora virada para olhar Winky), estava uma pessoa baixinha e atarracada, com olhinhos miúdos e cara de sapo, enfiada num conjuntinho de saia e casaquinho verdes, assemelhando-se a um abacate de cabelos curtos.

Profª Dolores Jane Umbridge, de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

A pobre elfa doméstica perdeu totalmente o rebolado, mas o Prof. Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua escrivaninha calmamente, dizendo:

- Sim, Winky? Queria me ver?

De olhos verdes e arregalados fixos em Umbridge, Winky hesitou:

- Sim... Er... Winky pede desculpas, Mestre Dumbledore, mas Winky precisa falar com Mestre Dumbledore! É muito urgente e importante!

Umbridge se apressou a dizer:

- Ora, mas não tem nada que você diga ao Prof. Dumbledore que não possa dizer na minha frente. Afinal, eu sou a Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Não é verdade, Prof. Dumbledore?

Dumbledore disse, os olhinhos brilhando para a elfa:

- Com certeza, Dolores. Winky, você vai ter que me dizer o que veio me dizer na frente da Profª Umbridge.

Winky ficou vermelha. Ela não podia mentir para o Prof. Dumbledore, embora não tivesse nenhum problema em mentir para aquela sapa parecida com uma abobrinha atarracada.

- Winky... quer dizer que... Winky...

Dumbledore ajudou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Winky? Algum acidente? Para ser tão urgente e importante para você vir correndo até aqui, tem que ter sido um acidente!

Winky torcia as mãos aflitas. Como ela ia dizer as coisas sem dizer?

- Não! – então ela entendeu o que o professor queria dizer – Sim! Winky teve acidente! Winky precisa de ajuda!

Umbridge franziu a cara de batráquio:

- Você me parece muito bem.

- Winky caiu no lago! – a elfa se agitava toda, olhando para o Prof. Dumbledore – Engoliu muita água e quase se afogou! Pode ficar doente! Precisa de ajuda! Winky precisa de ajuda!

A Profª Umbridge olhava para ela desconfiada:

- Mas você está muito bem, elfa! Que bobagem é essa? Dumbledore, você deixa elfos domésticos darem asas à imaginação como bem queiram?

Dumbledore disse:

- Winky, se você caiu no lago e precisa de ajuda, quem sabe você visita Madame Pomfrey? Ela pode ajudar. Talvez não seja má idéia também falar com o Prof. Snape. Ele pode ter poções para ajudar quem engole muita água do lago.

Winky assentiu:

- Winky vai ver Madame Pomfrey e Prof. Snape! Sim, Mestre Dumbledore.

- Depois me diga o que aconteceu, Winky. Agora pode ir.

Umbridge fez cara de desgosto:

- Isso, vá logo embora! Pare de desperdiçar nosso tempo com essas bobagens! E não pense em se esquivar de seus deveres por causa desse suposto acidente!

- Sim, senhora, Mestra Profª Umbridge! Obrigada, Mestre Dumbledore!

Ela correu para a enfermaria, ainda podendo escutar Dumbledore dizer a Umbridge que Winky passara por um período difícil quando deixara de servir os Crouch. Winky tentou não pensar nisso e se concentrar em salvar Mestra Rebeca.

- Abram seus livros na página 394 – disse a voz ameaçadora de Snape à sua turma – Em silêncio.

O leve farfalhar das folhas seria o único ruído na classe, não fosse um pio alto a rasgar a atmosfera das masmorras onde a aula dupla de Grifinória e Sonserina estava sendo realizada. Todos os alunos olharam para o alto, onde uma coruja marrom, de grande olhos cinzentos e penas douradas em volta dos olhos fazia uma verdadeira algazarra depois de entrar pela porta aberta da sala de aula.

A aula transformou-se em maior algazarra ainda e Snape ralhou:

- Quietos!

Contudo, ele a tinha reconhecido. Sabia que era Héstia, e isso só podia significar que Rebeca estava em apuros. Afinal, Rebeca sabia que as corujas estavam sendo monitoradas. Cuidou para que seu semblante só transparecesse irritação ao dizer, com ar ácido:

- Receber corujas em sala de aula é proibido. Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Simas Finnegan retrucou:

- Mas nem sabemos quem ela procura! E se for de Sonserina?

- Veremos – Snape virou-se para sua casa – Sr. Malfoy, por favor, veja quem essa coruja está procurando. Traga-me o bilhete que ela carrega.

Héstia não se entregou sem uma luta, e Malfoy ficou todo arranhado antes de poder dizer:

- Professor, ela não tem nenhum bilhete.

Snape aliviou-se por dentro, mas por fora disse apenas, colocando Héstia no seu braço:

- O animal obviamente está desorientado. Vou levá-lo de volta ao Corujal. Vocês já têm tarefa a cumprir. Os monitores Malfoy e Parkinson ficarão responsáveis por me dar um relatório completo de quem não comportar adequadamente.

Os dois estudantes sonserinos abriram sorrisos superiores diante do resto da turma, o que deixou os grifinórios indignados. Rony Weasley protestou:

- Hermione e eu também somos monitores!

Snape se virou tão rápido para ele que suas capas esvoaçaram, e ele sibilou entre os dentes:

- Está falando sem ter sido chamado, Sr. Weasley, e por sua causa, a sua casa vai perder mais 10 pontos. Quero que todos estejam com suas poções borbulhando quando eu voltar. Lembrem-se: seus N.O.M.s estão cada vez mais perto.

Ele deixou suas capas esvoaçarem ainda mais ao se virar e sair da sala, Héstia pendurada em seu braço. Apesar do exterior calmo e tranqüilo, dentro de si Snape estava com o coração acelerado e milhares de pensamentos passando por sua mente enquanto deixava o castelo de Hogwarts.

O fato de Héstia ter chegado até ele sem bilhete indicava que alguma coisa ia mal. O animal parecia aflito, e talvez tivesse sido atacado para ter sua mensagem interceptada por Umbridge. Tinha sido esperto não mandar mensagem alguma. A própria presença de Héstia já era uma mensagem.

Ele praticamente correu até a cabana, tomando cuidado para não ser visto nem chamar a atenção. Se bem que, é claro, o fato de ele ter deixado uma classe em pleno horário de aula não ajudava muito no quesito discrição.

Mas ele tinha que ir. Não teria condição de dar aula sem saber o que tinha acontecido a Rebeca.

Quando chegou à cabana, Héstia voou de seu braço e alojou-se no poleiro. Severo, contudo, mal prestou atenção na coruja. Ele viu uma cena que o deixou totalmente concentrado.

Rebeca estava deitada na cama, inconsciente. Pálida, as roupas ligeiramente desalinhadas, ela parecia um tanto doente. Atendendo à moça, estavam a elfa Winky, que chorava sem parar, e Madame Pomfrey, que passava sua varinha de diagnóstico sobre o corpo imóvel. A enfermeira olhou para ele:

- Ah, Severo. A elfa me disse que a coruja provavelmente o avisaria do que aconteceu. Vou precisar de poções.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aparentemente os sereianos resolveram conhecer Rebeca, segundo me disse Winky. Mas estou tendo notícias muito interessantes aqui.

- Como ela está?

- Oh, alguns dias de repouso e ela vai se recuperar do mergulho no lago. Mas eu detectei outra condição nela que pode ser um pouco mais prolongada.

Severo sentiu o coração se apertar.

Nesse momento, Rebeca se mexeu e abriu os olhos:

- Hum... Quê?

Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Olá, Rebeca. Como se sente?

Ela parecia confusa:

- Madame Pomfrey... Eu... estava dormindo? Acho que tive um sonho....

- Segundo Winky, você não teve um sonho, mas dois sereianos a tiraram do fundo do lago. Pode se lembrar disso?

Ela arregalou os olhos:

- Eles me levaram! Agora eu me lembro! – Ela olhou em volta – Severo! Eu fiquei assustada!

- O que aconteceu?

- Eles me levaram para o fundo do lago, para a vila sereiana. O chefe falou comigo. Queriam ver se eu era amiga. Mas o ar faltou quando estávamos voltando. Eu engoli muita água. Fiquei fraca.

Com seu jeito sincero, Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Ah! Você ficou bem mais que fraca, minha cara Rebeca. Você ficou grávida.

A moça empalideceu e Severo sentiu que seu coração perdeu o ritmo por alguns segundos. Foi Rebeca quem disse:

- G-grávida? Mas... não! Eles não me fizeram mal!

Madame Pomfrey quase riu:

- Oh, não, minha querida, não é nada disso. Você está com cerca de cinco semanas de gestação. Não tem nada a ver com seu "passeio aquático" de hoje. Mas é claro que o bebê precisa de cuidados. Você não poderá mais fazer coisas assim.

Rebeca ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do choque:

- O bebê... está bem?

- Oh, sim, muito bem. Se você não sabia sequer que estava grávida, tudo indica que teremos uma gravidez tranqüila – ela se virou – Severo, vou precisar de mais poções do que previa. Rebeca ficará de repouso total durante três dias, só para termos certeza, e ingerindo muitas vitaminas e poções fortalecedoras. Você não pode se esforçar, querida. De preferência fique sentada ou deitada o tempo todo.

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey.

- Agora preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta delicada, minha querida: você quer que eu avise o pai? Sei que as comunicações estão difíceis, mas acho que o pai da criança precisa saber.

Rebeca ficou vermelha e evitou olhar para Severo:

- Não se preocupe com isso, Madame Pomfrey.

- Não estou falando isso de curiosa, Rebeca. Seu estado de saúde mental e psicológico é importante na gravidez. Se há algum problema com o pai da criança, se você acha que ele vai resistir a assumir esse filho, eu preciso saber.

- Madame Pomfrey, eu gostaria que me fizesse um favor: conte o que aconteceu ao Prof. Dumbledore. Ele precisa saber. Depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, tenho medo de ter traído sua confiança.

- Eu falarei com o diretor, mas receio que ele esteja por demais ocupado para vir falar com você pessoalmente, Rebeca. As coisas em Hogwarts não estão nada boas.

Aquilo fez Severo voltar à realidade que sua turma estava sozinha, e ele precisava voltar. Ele deu um passo à frente e disse:

- Infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Deixei uma classe pela metade. Procure-me com sua lista de poções, Madame Pomfrey. Eu farei com a Srta. Rebeca as receba ainda hoje.

Rebeca disse, o coração apertado:

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Severo.

- Eu voltarei – prometeu ele – para trazer as poções.

O Mestre de Poções se virou e saiu apressado em direção ao castelo, sua cabeça um tanto quanto rodando enquanto ele caminhava célere pela estradinha rumo a Hogwarts.

Aquilo, sim, podia-se chamar de surpresa.

****

Capítulo 15 – Novos rumos

Após um exame completo de Madame Pomfrey, Rebeca recebeu a garantia de que o bebê e ela estavam ótimos, mas o repouso seria para se recuperar do esforço do passeio submarino. Aquele tempo que permaneceria parada também seria de bom grado para que ela refletisse a respeito que fazer de sua vida.

Winky estava a seu lado o tempo todo, sempre oferecendo chás e sucos e outro travesseiro. A elfa parecia ter tomado para si a tarefa de ama-seca de Rebeca e perguntava muito sobre o bebê, dizendo que ajudaria a cuidar dele quando nascesse.

Outro que foi avisado naquela tarde mesmo foi Hagrid, assim que apareceu para trabalhar na reforma. Ele prometeu rever a construção do quartinho extra, que agora iria servir de quarto do bebê. Ele também verificou Héstia, que não tinha saído ilesa da ida a Hogwarts. Hagrid tinha muito jeito com animais e Héstia gostava dele.

Emocionada e grata por tanta atenção de seus amigos, Rebeca sabia que muita coisa só poderia ser decidida quando Severo chegasse. Ela também tinha tomado algumas decisões internamente, e precisava muito falar com Severo.

De madrugada, ele chegou tendo nas mãos uma caixinha que tilintava de tantos vidros de poções. Rebeca olhou para aquele homem e sentiu que ela o amava.

Engraçado, antes ela nunca tinha admitido um sentimento tão profundo por Severo, embora ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele bem rápido. Mas amor, do tipo que ela sentia naquele momento, ela nunca tinha sentido por ninguém antes. Só por Severo.

- Desculpe a demora – disse ele – Tive que esperar Hagrid sair.

- Confesso que tive medo de que você não viesse – admitiu Rebeca – Sei que essa notícia deve ter tido um impacto muito grande.

Snape ajeitou os frascos de poções na mesinha dela, e disse:

- Eu acho que agora você deve cuidar de sua saúde.

- Vou me cuidar. Mas nós precisamos conversar, Severo – ela abriu os braços – Por favor, deite-se comigo.

Ele deu um risinho sarcástico:

- Não foi assim que nós ficamos nessa situação?

Ela sorriu, derretida, para o pai de seu filho:

- Quem disse que você não tem senso de humor? E ele parece estar excelente.

Tirando sua capa, Snape se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, junto com Rebeca:

- Por que não estaria? – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e colou seu corpo no dela – Hum, esperei o dia todo por isso.

Deixando-se ser envolvida por seus braços:

- Nossa, você parece um tanto quanto animado demais para alguém que recebeu uma notícia daquele jeito. Severo, eu juro que não sabia de nada, ou eu teria contado para você antes.

- Do jeito que eu vejo esse assunto – comentou ele –, posso apostar que a pior notícia não vai ser que você ficou grávida, mas sim _de quem_ você ficou grávida.

Rebeca não achou a mínima graça:

- Severo, não se menospreze. Eu não gosto quando você faz isso.

- Estou falando apenas a verdade. Já imaginou como isso vai repercutir na Ordem?

- Não estou preocupada com o que os outros vão dizer – disse ela – Só estou preocupada com o que _voc_ pensa. Severo, eu te amo demais. Mas não quero que você encare esse bebê como uma obrigação. Eu não vou lhe pedir nada.

- Não, quem tem que fazer pedidos aqui sou eu.

- Não entendi.

Snape a olhou dentro dos olhos verdes e indagou, com sua voz mais sedutora:

- Rebeca Gall, quer se casar comigo?

Rebeca quase sentiu o coração parar tamanho o susto que levou. Ela ficou boquiaberta, até mesmo tonta por um minuto, e balbuciou:

- C-casar?

- Sim, casar, tornar-se minha mulher. É uma idéia tão repulsiva assim?

- Não, Severo, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas... eu acabei de dizer que não queria que você se sentisse obrigado a fazer coisa alguma. Não quero que se case comigo só por causa do nosso bebê.

Snape pegou a mão de Rebeca e indagou:

- O fato de eu amar você conta para alguma coisa?

- Oh, Severo... Querido, eu te amo tanto... Não quero que você faça algo que não quer.

- O que eu quero é assumir você e esse bebê. Meu filho não vai crescer sem um pai. E nenhum herdeiro do nome Snape vai nascer fora dos laços de casamento.

- Isso parece lindo, mas como vamos fazer? Ninguém pode sequer saber que eu estou viva.

- Acho que se pedirmos a Dumbledore, ele ficará mais do que satisfeito em nos casar. Será um casamento válido e tudo. Eu mesmo me encarrego de falar com ele, para você não precisar arriscar mandar sua coruja. O único problema vai ser a publicação do _Profeta Diário. _Afinal, o segredo é fundamental.

- Nós daremos um jeito, querido – Rebeca apertou Severo contra si – Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

- Gostaria de partilhar sua confiança. O jogo ficou três vezes mais arriscado.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Se nós vamos fazer isso, vamos ter que ter muito cuidado. Se o Lord das Trevas desconfia que você está viva e ainda por cima, esperando um filho meu, ele vai ficar furioso.

- Aqui estamos bem protegidos, Severo.

- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que ficar comigo pode ser perigoso para você e para o bebê. Se você quiser optar por sua segurança e cortar laços comigo...

Rebeca não o deixou terminar:

- Mas que conversa é essa?

Severo insistiu:

- Você e o bebê teriam mais chance se estivessem longe de mim caso o Lord das Trevas descubra alguma coisa. Por sua segurança e a do meu filho, eu estou disposto a...

Seus lábios foram cobertos pelos dedos delicados de Rebeca:

- Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra. Separar-me de você está fora de cogitação, Severo. Preciso de você dentro da minha vida, e agora sinto que também preciso desse pequenino ser que está dentro de mim, crescendo como se fosse uma declaração do nosso amor ao mundo. Desde que minha vida mudou, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Não digo só por ter salvado a minha vida, mas por me fazer conhecer uma emoção que nunca tinha conhecido na vida: amor. Jamais senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, Severo, e estou certa de que é amor. É uma força que me move, que me impulsiona, que me faz sentir viva. Agora estou amando mais ainda, porque tenho esse pequenino ser para amar. Ele está dentro de mim, faz parte de mim – somos uma coisa só, e uma coisa que te ama, Severo. Nem pense em dar as costas a esse amor.

Incapaz de responder a tão emocionada declaração, Snape a apertou contra si e investiu os lábios nos dela, selando o compromisso que ambos pareciam ter firmado. Depois de um tempo, Rebeca se aninhou junto a ele, dizendo:

- Hagrid já disse que vai fazer do quarto extra um quarto de bebê. Vai ser ao lado do quarto principal.

- Faço questão de passar diversas noites da semana aqui. Não poderei me mudar para cá por motivos óbvios, mas prometo estar presente para você e o bebê durante a gravidez.

- Não se arrisque, Severo. Winky me falou da tal professora horrível que o Ministério colocou em Hogwarts, ela parece adorar bisbilhotar por todos os lugares.

- Sim, Umbridge parece ser tola, mas ela pode ser perigosa. Devemos tomar cuidado, e evitar chamar a atenção dela para esse lado do lago. Por enquanto ela está distraída com o menino Potter, concentrando seus esforços em desacreditá-lo ao máximo. Isso é bom para nós – Ele ficou pensativo – Hum... acabo de ter uma idéia.

- O que foi?

- A campanha de Fudge e Umbridge para desmentir a volta do Lord das Trevas tem grande participação do _Profeta Diário_. A maior parte dos bruxos com o mínimo de discernimento sabe que o que o _Profeta_ publica não deve ser levado a sério. Se publicássemos o anúncio do casamento no jornal, ele logo seria desmentido.

- E isso é possível?

- Não vejo por que não. Poderia levantar algumas suspeitas entre os Comensais, e isso sim pode ser arriscado. Por outro lado, se der certo, nosso casamento estará legalizado. Além disso, se Alvo Dumbledore o oficiar, ele também terá um componente mágico presente em todos os casamentos bruxos. E será uma mágica poderosa.

Rebeca sorriu:

- Nosso amor é uma mágica muito poderosa, Severo. Se ela já criou um bebê, imagine que mais ela não poderá criar?

Severo não sorriu de volta. Ao invés disso, ele a olhou nos olhos e prometeu:

- Rebeca, eu farei tudo que puder para proteger nosso amor. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que farei tudo que puder para manter Você-Sabe-Quem bem longe de você e nosso filho. Eu prometo a você da mesma forma que prometo protegê-la e amá-la.

- Oh, Severo... Todas essas horas e dias que passo longe de você eu só penso nisso: eu sei que você me ama, e fico aqui à espera dos momentos que podemos estar juntos. É isso que me dá forças para prosseguir. Agora tenho uma nova fonte de forças, sabendo que vou ter nosso filho. Você quer pensar em nomes?

Ele deu um meio sorriso:

- Não, você é que tem jeito para pensar em nomes. Mas tenho certeza de que meu herdeiro terá um nome grego.

Rebeca deu um riso alto e animou-se:

- É uma boa idéia. Vou começar a vasculhar os antigos mitos da Grécia para encontrar um nome para o nosso filhinho.

- Tenho certeza de que será perfeito.

- É uma pena que eu não possa gritar do alto das torres do castelo que vou me casar com você. Estou muito feliz. Está se realizando um sonho que eu sequer sabia que tinha. E agora estou muito curiosa para ter nosso filhinho em meus braços – mal posso esperar até que ele nasça.

Snape deu um meio sorriso:

- Calculo que daqui a alguns meses, você vai estar ainda mais ansiosa para que ele nasça. Depois que passarem as náuseas, as tonteiras e a interminável pressão na bexiga, quero dizer.

Rebeca achou graça de sua ironia:

- Oh, bem, isso faz parte de uma gravidez, não é? Mas vai valer a pena.

- Até lá, você precisa se cuidar – disse Snape – Madame Pomfrey recomendou muito repouso. Mas eu fiquei curioso para saber uma coisa: o que aconteceu com os sereianos? Eles lhe fizeram uma visita?

Martha teve que contar toda a sua aventura no fundo do lago, e depois acrescentou:

- Sabe que eu acho que eles já sabiam que eu estava grávida?

- Por que diz isso?

- Eles viviam falando em cria, e eu não estava entendendo direito. O intérprete era ruim, e pensei que tivesse entendido mal. Mas agora acho que eles já sabiam.

- Hum – fez Snape, pensativo – isso é bem possível. Até os trouxas sabem de criaturas marinhas que são sonares naturais. Um golfinho saberia que você está grávida só de olhar para você.

- Que emocionante.

- É, mas seu dia também foi cheio de emoções. Deve procurar descansar agora. Antes de dormir, tem uma poção que você precisa tomar.

- Severo... – ela pegou as mãos dele –, por favor, poderia ficar um pouco comigo enquanto durmo? Só até eu pegar no sono.

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso – ao ver a expressão de desapontamento em Rebeca, ele acariciou seu rosto ternamente – Essa noite eu quero dormir a seu lado. De manhãzinha eu volto para o castelo.

- Oh, Severo.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e deixaram-se ficar abraçados, deitados na cama. Havia paz e alegria ao redor de Rebeca, tanta que ela parecia contaminar o sisudo Severo Snape, pai de seu filho e futuro marido.

Mas por quanto tempo esse sentimento iria durar, essa era a pergunta difícil de responder.

****

Capítulo 16 – As partes injuriadas

Uma semana se passou, e Rebeca cumpriu à risca as determinações de Madame Pomfrey. Além de cuidar de todo o serviço da casa, Winky estava vigilante para que ela tomasse as vitaminas e sempre tivesse um tempinho para descansar. Até Héstia estava ajudando a cuidar de Rebeca, pousando em seu ombro e piando gentilmente no seu ouvindo, como se dissesse de sua preocupação com o estado de saúde de sua dona.

Confinada à cama, Rebeca tratou de aperfeiçoar a prática do tricô. Afinal, agora tinha uma infinidade de possibilidades à sua frente: mantas, cachecóis, botinhas, tip-tops, luvinhas... Winky trouxe algumas revistas com receitas e Rebeca se dedicou a estudar aquilo com afinco. Fazer roupas para o bebê com as próprias mãos estava se tornando uma experiência e tanto, além de uma conquista pessoal. A sensação era diferente de tudo que Rebeca já vivera até o momento.

Naquela mesma semana, Severo voltou com novidades: ele tinha falado com Dumbledore sobre o casamento, e o diretor de Hogwarts havia recomendado que tudo fosse feito o mais rápido possível. Contudo, Severo não tinha querido fazer nada sem a aprovação de Rebeca, que concordou, dizendo que tinha total confiança na avaliação de Dumbledore.

Era hora de avisar outros interessados. Embora não houvesse muitos deles, eles resolveram avisar tio Artêmio (para que servisse de testemunha), Madame Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall e Hagrid – basicamente todos os que sabiam da existência de Rebeca. Winky serviria de ama-de-honra. Minerva transfiguraria um vestido de noiva. A data foi marcada para não muito distante: 25 de novembro, uma noite de sexta-feira e véspera de um feriado de Hogsmeade. Severo e Rebeca poderiam desfrutar de um fim-de-semana como lua-de-mel.

Antes disso, ela recebeu a visita de tio Artêmio. Ele chegou apavorado e fez toda a espécie de perguntas para Rebeca. Após convencer seu tio de que não fora seduzida para ser abandonada em seguida, e que Severo iria se casar com ela, livre de qualquer tipo de pressão, Rebeca viu que ele se acalmou um pouco. E no final, também Artêmio se mostrou muito feliz diante da felicidade que sua sobrinha estava vivendo. Afinal, ele mesmo tinha sido casado por pouco tempo, mas tinha excelentes recordações. Sua esposa falecera de uma doença incurável depois de oito anos de felicidade conjugal. Ele escolhera ficar com as lembranças dos anos felizes do casamento, não com as lembranças da doença que a vitimara.

O problema jamais foi Artêmio, e sim, outro.

Rebeca tricotava na sala e Hagrid trabalhava nos retoques finais da reforma naquela noite quando Héstia entrou voando e soltando um grito pavoroso que parecia arranhar o fundo de sua garganta. Rebeca assustou-se:

- Héstia!

A coruja pousou no ombro de sua dona e deu outro pio alto. Hagrid veio ver o motivo do alvoroço.

- O que ela tem?

- Eu não sei, Hagrid. Ela costuma sair para caçar essa hora. Talvez esteja assustada com alguma coisa.

Foi então que eles ouviram um arranhar na porta. Rebeca enfiou as pernas para cima da poltrona:

- Parece ser um bicho.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso – disse Hagrid.

Ele abriu a porta e um cão negro, espetacularmente grande, aproveitou para entrar assim que ele abrira a porta. Rebeca gritou quando o animal se dirigiu diretamente a ela, e Héstia farfalhou as asas, piando.

- Você ficou maluco? – ralhou Hagrid, bravo como Rebeca jamais vira – O que está pensando, vindo até aqui?!

Ele não falava mais com o cachorro e sim com o homem que havia se transfigurado – Sirius Black.

- Eu precisava vir. Tinha que falar com Rebeca.

Ela disse:

- Sirius, é muito arriscado. O que aconteceu?

- Você ainda me pergunta o que aconteceu? – ele andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso – Como pode me fazer uma pergunta dessas, Rebeca?

- Mas eu não estou entendo você, Sirius! Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Tio Artêmio está bem?

- Ele está ótimo, é com você que estou preocupado. O que lhe deu na cabeça? Ter um filho do Seboso? Casar com ele?

Rebeca suspirou:

- Sirius...

- Depois de tudo que eu te disse sobre ele, você ainda assim resolveu ficar com ele. Até aí, tudo bem. Eu pensei que fosse uma coisa passageira. Afinal, você está sozinha, isolada e pode estar bastante vulnerável. Mas daí a casar com ele? Rebeca, ele já foi um Comensal da Morte!

- Sirius, por favor...!

- Eu me preocupo com você, Becky, e isso é verdade, senão eu não estaria aqui.

Hagrid estava aborrecido:

- Que história é essa de vir aqui assustar Rebeca no meio da noite?

- Hagrid, fale com ela. Isso é um absurdo!

- Sirius, se ela gosta do Prof. Snape, então não devemos falar nada além de dar felicidades.

- Felicidades? É por querer a felicidade dela que eu estou aqui, Hagrid!

Rebeca pediu:

- Tente se acalmar um pouco, Sirius. Deixe-me fazer um chá para você.

- Não quero chá! Quero que você reconheça o erro que está cometendo. Becky, ele vai te fazer infeliz. É um bastardo sem coração que não se preocupa com ninguém.

Rebeca deu de ombros:

- Lamento, Sirius, mas não acredito em você. Severo já me deu inúmeras provas do contrário. Eu o amo e estou muito feliz em não só me casar com ele, mas também ter um filho dele.

Sirius a encarou para depois dizer:

- Ela lhe deu alguma poção? É por isso que está pensando assim? Ele enfeitiçou você?

- Sirius! Eu amo Severo. Amo de verdade. É tão difícil assim aceitar isso?

- Claro que é! Isso vai te fazer infeliz!

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Sirius, mas eu já sou bem grandinha para tomar minhas decisões. Uma delas foi avisar que eu amava Severo. Acho que você nunca aceitou esse fato, e eu sinto muito. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Por um acaso... você está apaixonado por mim?

Sirius ficou vermelho:

- Eu não posso negar que você é especial para mim, Becky. Acho que no fundo eu estou esperando você desistir do Seboso e ficar comigo, por isso é que eu quero que esse casamento acabe agora.

- Mas e meu filho? Eu estou para ter um filho dele.

- Eu o criaria como se fosse meu.

Aquilo deixou Rebeca espantada. Com um pigarro, Hagrid saiu da cabana sem que os dois percebessem. Rebeca abaixou a cabeça:

- Sirius, por favor –

O animago a interrompeu:

- Não, eu não acho que esteja apaixonado por você, Rebeca. Mas eu sinto uma conexão, uma ligação entre nós. Por isso é tão difícil aceitar que você esteja se casando com o Ranhoso.

Ela pronunciou claramente, aborrecida:

- O nome dele é Severo. E não vou deixar você destratá-lo dentro dessa casa. Sinto muito, Sirius, mas é assim que as coisas são.

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia escutar Rebeca.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não gosta?

Rebeca assentiu, com um sorriso:

- Procure entender. Jamais pensei ser possível amar alguém como amo Severo. Pensei que pudesse entender isso.

- É difícil, Rebeca.

- Também me dói muito ouvir você falar todas essas coisas horríveis do homem que eu amo e que é pai do meu filho. Eu já disse isso antes e volto a dizer: não quero ser usada como motivo de briga entre vocês dois. Tudo indica que vocês jamais vão poder se dar bem, mas talvez possam se tratar com civilidade. Pense nisso, Sirius. Por mim.

Ele suspirou aborrecido:

- Tratar o – ia dizer "seboso", mas conteve-se a tempo – er, Snape com civilidade? Isso depende dele, também!

- Eu já pedi isso a ele, mas não posso garantir que ele vá fazer isso. Se vocês pudessem pelo menos se tratar com decência, eu já ficaria satisfeita. Pedir que os dois se tornem amigos é demais, eu sei que é.

- É, você tem razão.

- Significaria muito para mim, Sirius. Eu considero você um bom amigo. Gostaria de permanecer sendo sua amiga. Mas você tem que saber que Severo faz parte de minha vida.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto:

- Para alguém tão suave, você até que é bem teimosa quando quer ser.

- Sou teimosa nas coisas importantes para mim. Severo é importante. Você também.

- Eu agradeço por isso. Agora é melhor eu ir. E, er, quero dizer, parabéns pelo casamento.

- Obrigada, Sirius – ela o abraçou – Isso significa muito para mim.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir indo. A lua pode sair esta noite, e eu vou ter que me esconder pelos matos.

- Tome cuidado. Não se arrisque mais.

- Eu queria ver Harry, mas acho que é arriscado demais.

- Sim, eu soube que a situação em Hogwarts está terrível. A mulher que puseram lá é pavorosa.

- Ela tem feito maldades com Harry e o baniu do quadribol para sempre. Se eu a encontrar, não sei do que sou capaz.

- Tente manter a cabeça fria. Tudo vai dar certo. Tenha confiança.

- Obrigado. E já sabe: se o Ran... er, Snape, fizer alguma coisa...

- ... eu tenho um amigo com complexo de herói que virá me salvar das garras do malvado professor de Poções, eu sei – ela sorriu – Agora vá em segurança.

- Cuide-se bem, Becky.


	6. Sexta parte

****

Capítulo 17 – O começo de uma família

Mais semanas se passaram, e ao final delas, Rebeca estava sentindo um leve mal-estar, especialmente pelas manhãs. Sua barriga ainda não havia começado a crescer, mas o bebê começava a dar sinais de sua presença. Era algo sutil, já que ele era tão pequenino, mas Rebeca sentia uma força vital poderosa dentro de si.

Severo esteve tão presente quanto possível, mas um ataque a um dos membros mais importantes da Ordem tinha mobilizado todo o pessoal em torno de Harry Potter. O atacado tinha sido Arthur Weasley, que quase morrera. Severo tinha sido convocado no esforço da Ordem, e não podia passar mais tanto tempo com ela quanto ambos gostariam. Aquilo também os levou a adiar o casamento por algumas semanas.

Foi depois do ataque a Arthur que Severo definitivamente começou a ficar azedo. Então Rebeca descobriu a razão. Ele tinha que dar aulas extras a Harry Potter.

Ele estava indignado.

- Tão perto do nosso casamento! E eu sou obrigado a ficar pajeando Potter por ordem do diretor! Um absurdo!

Tricotando uma manta, Rebeca disse:

- Calma, Severo. Não é o fim do mundo. Nós nos veremos um pouco menos, é só. Se o Prof. Dumbledore lhe pediu isso, tenho certeza de que foi por um bom motivo.

- Sim, ele teve motivo. Mas proteger Potter não é o suficiente para fazer da minha existência um flagelo! Eu duvido que o garoto tenha disciplina o suficiente para tirar algum proveito dessas aulas!

- Mas Severo, se ele estudou Poções até agora, por que não teria disciplina para aproveitar aulas que ele já conhece?

- Mas ele não estará recebendo aulas de Poções. Ele estará recebendo treinamento em Oclumência.

- O que é isso?

- Um treinamento para evitar que a mente seja penetrada. Aparentemente o Lord das Trevas anda passeando pela mente de Harry Potter, e isso pode ser muito perigoso.

- Nossa! Coitado desse menino! – ela continuava tricotando – Depois de tudo que ele sofreu, ainda mais isso!

- Ele deve ser mimado até o último átomo de seu corpo! – disse Severo, sarcástico – Precisa ver a displicência com que ele se comporta na sala de aula.

Rebeca sabia que esse assunto poderia demorar horas, e resolveu mudar de assunto:

- De qualquer forma, Arthur Weasley vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Foi uma verdadeira procissão de Weasleys em St. Mungo. Mas parece que ele vai se recuperar.

- Ainda bem. Você pode ficar essa noite?

- Sim, e por isso é que estou mais tranqüilo. Longe de você fico muito irritadiço.

- Acabo de morrer de pena de seus alunos.

Severo deu de ombros e perguntou:

- As náuseas voltaram?

- Não, melhoraram bastante com aquela poção que você me deu – Rebeca olhou para o próprio ventre – Mas não dá para ver nada ainda.

- Tenha calma – ele acrescentou, com um sorrisinho – Logo você vai sentir saudade de enxergar seus pés.

- Severo! Não se esqueça de que eu tenho que entrar dentro do vestido de casamento.

- Pensei que não houvesse perigo, uma vez que ele será transfigurado sob medida.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas gosto de ver esse biquinho que você faz quando está chateada.

- Severo! Isso não é engraçado.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e disse, com uma voz sensual:

- Não, não é engraçado, mas tem um outro tipo diferente de graça. Uma graça que só você tem.

Derretida, ela aceitou os lábios dele nos dela e se entregou àquele beijo, entregando-se depois ao seu futuro marido com desejo e emoção.

Parecia que, naquele casulo de felicidade que era a cabana, nada poderia atingi-los.

Não foi nada espetacular, mas foi um casamento emocionante. Depois de muito tempo, Rebeca finalmente vira o Prof. Dumbledore, que oficiou uma linda cerimônia no próprio jardim da cabana. Um feitiço abrigador foi usado para que os convidados não sentissem o frio de dezembro, e Severo e Rebeca trocaram votos diante do punhado de convidados, sob o choro de Winky, que não parava de verter lágrimas.

Minerva McGonagall havia transfigurado um vestido delicado, sem cintura marcada, de mangas bufantes de cetim e rendas abaixo da linha dos seios. Usando maquiagem e feitiços de glamour, ela havia realçado toda a beleza de Rebeca. Num paletó preto de cetim e cabelos escovados magicamente, Severo também estava muito elegante.

Winky preparou um jantar aconchegante em homenagem aos noivos, e os convidados também puderam observar as modificações feitas na cabana – o presente de casamento de Hagrid. Rebeca agora dispunha de encanamentos internos, um banheiro ao lado de seu quarto, um quartinho todo pintado em cores suaves para receber o bebê e uma pequena cozinha para refeições leves. Depois do jantar, os convidados renovaram os votos de felicidades e retornaram, a maioria ao castelo de Hogwarts.

Rebeca observou os presentes e sorriu. Seus favoritos foram dois. O primeiro era um brasão de família, dado por Minerva McGonagall. Ele tinha uma serpente e um cisne entrelaçados, bem como um livro com uma pena e uma espada, símbolos das duas famílias, Snape e Gall. O brasão era para ser colocado acima da lareira, mas também havia um sinete de prata com o brasão, para lacrar correspondência.

O seu segundo presente favorito fora dado por seu tio Artêmio, e era um relógio bruxo. Havia uma pá para cada membro da família, "Severo", "Rebeca", "Bebê", e diversas indicações de lugares como "Hogwarts", "Passeando", "Perdido", "Em casa". O bebê tinha outras indicações como, "Com fome", "Com sede", "Com dor", "Com fralda suja". Obviamente, assim que nascesse, o bebê teria sua foto magicamente gravada na pá correspondente a seu nome. Artêmio também lhe trouxera um cartão bruxo musical de Sirius Black, do qual saíam pequenos cupidos desejando muitas felicidades aos noivos. Ao ver quem tinha mandado o cartão, Severo grunhiu, mas não destruiu o cartão.

Rebeca sorriu de novo e sentiu que sua família nascia ali. Naquele momento, com a bênção dos amigos, que eram sua família maior. Ela sentiu uma energia indescritível a envolvê-la, dizendo-lhe que havia muito a construir. Toda família precisava de um lar, e ela deveria ser a provedora desse lar aconchegante e caloroso, como esposa e como mãe.

Ela agora era a Sra. Snape, mesmo que a maior parte do mundo ignorasse o fato.

Severo prometeu compensar a curta lua-de-mel no recesso de Natal. Desde que começara a lecionar em Hogwarts, Severo nunca saía da escola nos feriados, mas esse ano seria uma exceção. Ele passaria o Natal com a família.

Depois da curta lua-de-mel, eles entraram numa espécie de rotina. Quando podia, Severo passava a noite com sua esposa grávida. Rebeca se ocupava com as coisinhas do bebê, ajeitando o quartinho e as roupinhas. Hagrid arrumava utensílios como uma pequena banheira de madeira, um bercinho com balanço e uma espécie de bebê-conforto rústico, feito de cortiça, que Rebeca forrou com um tecido de algodão em tons pastéis. Como eles não queriam saber o sexo do bebê, a maioria das roupas e utensílios era em cores neutras, como amarelo e verde bem clarinhos.

Apesar dos pesares, a vida era boa.

As notícias que Severo dava sobre o mundo exterior não ajudavam muito Rebeca a ter tranqüilidade. Voldemort se fortalecia, graças à insistência das autoridades bruxas em negar sua volta. Ela sempre perguntava sobre Hogwarts e seus alunos. Quando o Prof. Dumbledore saiu da direção, ela teve medo.

Mas um dia, Severo chegou em casa tarde, e bastante irritado. Rebeca sentiu no ar as ondas de ódio que emanavam dele:

- Severo, meu bem, o que aconteceu?

- Maldito! – ele explodiu – Nunca mais vou ensiná-lo! Moleque irritante!

Rebeca se assustou. Jamais vira Severo desse jeito.

- Severo? Meu bem, fale comigo.

- Desculpe, querida, mas estou nervoso. Aquele pestinha mimado conseguiu me tirar do sério!

- Quem?

- Harry Potter! – cuspiu Severo – O húbris imenso do garoto…! Violando a privacidade de um professor!

- Mas o que ele fez?

- Ele viu meus pensamentos numa penseira. Justamente os pensamentos que eu tinha separado para evitar que ele visse! Maldito! Eu deveria pendurá-lo pelos dedões do pé dentro da Câmara Secreta e dá-lo de comida a Nagini!

- Severo, calma, querido. Você não pode fazer isso com um aluno.

- Isso é pouco perto do que eu realmente gostaria de fazer com ele! Tal pai, tal filho! Eu sabia que ele era igual ao pai, e todos os dias ele me prova isso!

- Se ele cometeu uma falta, você deve poder puni-lo, não? Dar-lhe uma detenção, que tal?

Ele parecia angustiado:

- Não posso fazer isso. Essas aulas de Oclumência são secretas, ninguém deve saber que ele as está tendo. Se eu lhe der uma detenção, terei que dizer a Umbridge o motivo e isso é precisamente o que estamos tentando evitar. Só estou fazendo isso a pedido de Dumbledore. Ele se sacrificou pelo garoto, e é dessa forma que esse pestinha, moleque irresponsável, paga ao diretor! É igual ao pai!

- Severo, por favor...

- Mas isso acabou! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais na minha sala! Se ele quiser ter aulas de Oclumência, vai ter que me pedir desculpas, e aí então eu terei o maior prazer em negar-lhe o pedido na sua carinha de herói da bruxandade!

- Mas... ele não estava tendo aulas de Oclumência para fechar seus pensamentos a Voldemort? Deixar a mente dele aberta para aquele homem horrível não pode ser perigoso?

- Que ele tivesse pensado nas conseqüências antes de agir impensadamente. Mas não! Como todo grifinório, ele foi arrogante e irresponsável! Pena que não consegui atingi-lo com a jarra de poção que eu arremessei! Teria deixado suas costas em carne viva!

- Severo! Assim você vai ter uma síncope. Por favor, tente se acalmar.

- Não me diga que está do lado de Potter!

- É claro que não. Sou sua esposa, e estou do seu lado em todas as ocasiões. Mas agora estou preocupada com você. Nunca o vi tão irritado, e estou com medo por sua saúde. Agora tire essa capa e sente-se no sofá. Vou lhe trazer um chá para acalmá-lo. Faça o favor de respirar fundo e olhar para o fogo da lareira.

Rebeca pôs água na chaleira e sentou-se ao lado de seu marido, que ainda estava fumegando de ódio. Com palavras doces e carícias, ela conseguiu que o pior da irritação se dissipasse. Com o chá, ela o forçou a controlar-se o suficiente para não derramar líquido quente. Rapidamente, ela mudou de assunto e o fez pensar em outras coisas.

Aquela foi uma noite difícil, uma que Severo se mostrou especialmente agarrado a ela. Rebeca sentiu que o marido estava profundamente magoado e humilhado, e ficou imaginando o que haveria naquelas memórias. Quando ele lhe contou, no meio da madrugada, foi em meio a lágrimas e depois de um pesadelo. Rebeca abraçou o marido, sentindo que tinha em seus braços um garoto de seus 15 ou 16 anos, humilhado por valentões perversos, um garoto que nunca tinha recebido carinho naquele momento de dor, discriminado por ser de uma determinada casa. O coração de Rebeca doeu ao saber que durante todos aqueles anos a mágoa permanecera fresca, a dor intacta dentro de Severo. Naquele momento, ela ficou com ódio do pai de Harry Potter e penalizada porque Severo aparentemente transferira o ódio do pai ao filho. Era óbvio que o marido não tivera condições de superar o incidente. Se pudesse, naquele momento Rebeca teria retirado toda a dor de seu marido e transferido fisicamente para ela.

Depois de muito desabafar, Severo adormeceu de pura exaustão física e mental. Aninhado nos braços de Rebeca, beijando a barriga que começava a crescer, ele sentiu um calor que em sua vida jamais tivera. Em sua volta havia carinho e apoio. Sua família estava a seu lado.

****

Capítulo 18 – O outro lado da batalha

A barriga de Rebeca começou a crescer, e parecia que tinha sido rapidamente. Contudo, Madame Pomfrey, que vinha visitar a jovem mãe regularmente, tranqüilizava-a quanto ao progresso de sua gravidez. Tudo ia de vento em popa.

As semanas se passaram e também os meses. O ventre de Rebeca inchou tanto que ela se lembrava do que Severo lhe dissera a respeito de ter saudades de ver os pés. A hora aproximava-se. Hagrid também ficara em alerta para qualquer emergência referente ao bebê.

Aos sete meses, Rebeca parecia uma grávida perfeita. Tricotando as últimas roupas, arrumando as pequenas roupinhas que tinham sido dadas de presente tanto por Severo quanto pela Ordem. Aliás, Rebeca tivera um de seus momentos de melhor diversão quando Severo lhe disse que estava comprando roupinhas com a ajuda de Minerva. Os dois tinham entrado numa discussão tão grande que só mesmo a lembrança da presença de Umbridge os deteve para uma confrontação total.

Severo voltou à cabana ainda nervoso. Andando de um lado para o lado, as capas esvoaçando, ele esbravejava:

- Ela queria encomendar um traje com ursinhos!

Sem se alarmas com a veemência do marido, Rebeca continuou tranqüilamente a tricotar uma calça comprida de lã:

- Mas Severo, o que tem de mais? Bichinhos são um motivo comum nos tecidos infantis.

- O que tem de mais? Não um Snape! Simplesmente não é digno! Nenhum Snape vai sair vestidinho de ursinho! Jamais enquanto me restarem forças! Assim ele vai parecer o filho de Hagrid!

- Que exagero, Severo. Você precisa se acalmar.

- Se não houvesse a situação de Umbridge, eu a teria azarado!

- Minerva só queria ajudar. Espero que você tenha resolvido tudo com ela, porque ela é uma grande amiga que eu tenho. Por favor, Severo, fale com ela.

- Só se ela não trocar ursinhos por palhacinhos! Era a segunda idéia brilhante que ela tentou me impingir.

- Severo, ao contrário do que você possa pensar, eu não acredito que nem entre os bruxos, haja roupinhas de bebês com pequenas serpentes. Simplesmente não é infantil. Deixe-me oferecer-lhe uma alternativa. Que tal cavalos? Sabe, pequenos pôneis?

- Hum... Isso parece mais digno...

- Pronto, viu? Conversando é que a gente se entende. Da próxima vez que for encomendar as roupinhas, fale comigo. Posso fazer uma lista de coisas para o bebê e para mim.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ele parecia preocupado – Por que não me disse antes?

- Não é nada tão urgente. Vou precisar de algumas coisinhas logo depois do parto, enquanto não puder me mexer muito. Madame Pomfrey disse que poderia ficar comigo uns dois dias. Isso deve bastar.

- Se eu pudesse contratar uma babá...

- Querido, está tudo bem. Winky pode ajudar também. Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

- Você parece tão calma.

- Você é que parece estar nervoso, e não há motivo algum. Eu estou bem, o bebê está ótimo, e o parto deve ocorrer nas férias, quando os alunos estarão fora. Tudo parece estar a nosso favor.

- Você é ótima.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram.

Se Rebeca apenas sonhasse com o que estava por acontecer...

Naquela tarde, ela recebera apenas um bilhete, por coruja. Era de Severo, e dizia que ela não deveria esperá-lo, pois ele viria quando pudesse. Preocupada, Rebeca tratou de examinar a coruja, que estava bem – não parecia ter sido atacada. Cautelosa, ela não mandou resposta.

Contudo, ela mal poderia deixar de se impressionar com aquele bilhete. Havia meses que eles tinham parado de se comunicar via coruja por causa da censura em Hogwarts. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Rebeca podia sentir em seus ossos que alguma coisa não estava bem. Não era tanto a ausência de Severo (ele nem sempre podia vir dormir com ela), mas havia algo pairando no ar. Aquela noite ela não dormiu nada bem, acordando várias vezes durante a noite, sobressaltada, pouco conciliando o sono.

O dia seguinte se passou do mesmo jeito. À noite, Severo chegou em casa. Foi só olhar para ele e Rebeca teve certeza de que algo grave tinha se passado.

Rebeca largou o tricô e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou – ele disse, retirando a capa – Mas não trago boas notícias.

- Sente-se, querido. O que aconteceu?

- Tome essa poção primeiro – ofereceu o frasco – Ela é inofensiva ao bebê.

Rebeca obedeceu, apreensiva:

- Estou ficando nervosa, Severo. O que houve?

- Aconteceram diversas coisas entre ontem e hoje, mas a principal delas é que a guerra começou, e já tivemos uma baixa do nosso lado. Uma pessoa morreu.

O coração de Rebeca se apertou:

- Oh, meu Deus... Tio Artie...?

Severo pegou as mãos dela:

- Não, seu tio está bem. Sirius Black está morto.

Rebeca inspirou fortemente, arregalando os olhos:

- Oh, não! Sirius...! Como... quando?

Severo resumiu-lhe o ocorrido no Departamento dos Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. Rebeca não entendeu direito:

- Mas... ele só caiu atrás de um véu? Por isso ele morreu? Eu não entendi o que isso quer dizer.

- Fique calma, mas isso quer dizer que ele morreu – disse Severo, notando que as mãos dela estavam trêmulas – Ele não vai poder voltar daquele véu. É um dos mistérios do Departamento de Mistérios.

- Oh, meu Deus! E Harry Potter?

- O garoto parece inconsolável, pelo que ouvi falar. Está muito revoltado, e acha que foi sua culpa.

- Sirius adorava Harry – disse Rebeca, as lágrimas finalmente a cair pelo rosto – Oh, meu Deus, Severo, que tragédia.

Um pouco tenso, ele disse:

- Eu sei o quanto vocês eram amigos. Acredite, ele morreu como herói.

- Será que o nome dele pode ser limpo agora?

- As coisas ainda estão um pouco indefinidas. Pelo menos agora, o Ministério da Magia passou a reconhecer publicamente a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem. A guerra vai ser aberta. Era tudo que o Lord das Trevas não queria. Ele está arregimentando seguidores, e gostaria de trabalhar discretamente.

Rebeca chorava, e Severo a abraçou pelos ombros. Ela disse:

- Desculpe. Sei que você não gostava de Sirius, mas ele era meu amigo. É difícil acreditar que ele tenha morrido.

- Eu disse a ele que ficasse na sede da Ordem. Eu suspeitava de uma armadilha do Lord das Trevas, e no final minhas suspeitas estavam certas. Você pode não acreditar nisso, mas eu tentei impedi-lo de ir. Você sabe que ele era... arrojado.

- Sim, ele era mesmo muito intempestivo. Que tragédia! Que coisa horrível!

- Sei que isso não é consolo, mas como eu disse, vários Comensais da Morte foram presos. Sem contar que Dumbledore voltou a Hogwarts e aquela mulher desprezível teve uma lição que merecia. Sou obrigado a conceder que nem eu teria uma idéia tão brilhante quanto a da Srta. Granger. Deixá-la nas mãos dos centauros!...

Rebeca tentou enxugar as lágrimas:

- É bom que Dumbledore esteja de volta. Vamos precisar muito dele nessa hora tão difícil. Oh, Severo, estou com medo.

Ele a puxou para perto de si:

- Espero conseguir ficar mais tempo com você a partir de agora. As aulas estão para se encerrar, e você está numa fase delicada da gestação.

- A Ordem vai precisar de você, querido – disse ela.

- Sim. Ainda tenho que verificar a reação do Lord das Trevas. Aposto como ele não gostou nada do que se passou no Departamento dos Mistérios.

E isso era dizer o mínimo.

****

Capítulo 19 – A chegada da deusa

As semanas se passaram rapidamente, trazendo o clima mais quente e os dias mais compridos. Era um prazer para Rebeca ficar sentada na sua varanda, observando o entardecer, conversando com seu bebê ainda não-nascido, sob a brisa cálida do verão que se iniciava. Os alunos já tinham deixado Hogwarts e, de algum modo, tudo parecia mais calmo à sua volta.

Exceto Severo. Voldemort estava irritado por ter perdido a profecia, e queria acelerar o enfrentamento com as forças da Luz. Infelizmente para ele, seu principal alvo, Harry Potter estava inatingível na casa de seus tios. Nesse meio tempo, ele tentava promover ataques contra a bruxandade, apavorando os bruxos e ameaçando a posição de Cornélio Fudge como ministro da Magia. A tudo isso Severo estava atento, sem falar nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, de contra-ataques e interceptação das investidas de Voldemort.

Rebeca acompanhava tudo de longe, angustiando-se por saber que seu bebê chegaria em meio a uma guerra. Dumbledore viera visitá-la e garantira-lhe toda a segurança possível nas circunstâncias. Mas ela gostaria de poder se defender melhor. A única arma que ela tinha era sua lareira, que tinha sido incorporada à rede de Flu e agora era um meio de transporte ativo.

Ela soube que Dolores Umbridge estava enfrentando um julgamento por ter lançado dois dementadores contra Harry Potter e seu primo trouxa, bem como por ter usado Veritaserum sem consultar o Ministério e por ter ameaçado usar uma Maldição Inominável contra bruxos menores. Era muito pouco provável que a antiga professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas escapasse de uma temporada em Azkaban.

De todas as coisas que tinham acontecido no final do ano letivo, sem dúvida a que mais marcara Rebeca tinha sido a morte de Sirius Black. Era difícil aceitar que aquele homem tão cheio de vida tinha encontrado seu fim nas mãos de Belatriz Lestrange – uma foragida de Azkaban que já tinha cometido outros crimes, pelo que Severo lhe dissera. Ocasionalmente, ela ainda chorava. Por mais que tentasse, não podia deixar de pensar que, se ela tivesse feito escolhas diferentes em sua vida, agora seria uma viúva, talvez até grávida de um filho que jamais conheceria o pai. Como isso seria triste. Ela esperava fervorosamente que Sirius estivesse bem, no lugar para onde ele tinha ido além do véu.

Rebeca chegou a pensar em escrever para Harry Potter e assegurar que seu padrinho tinha sido um homem bom, que se preocupava muito com ele. Contudo, ela entendeu que isso seria muito arriscado, talvez até confuso para o garoto. Uma carta de uma desconhecida falando sobre o padrinho poderia ser até suspeito, em tempos tão difíceis.

Mas ela sentia falta de Sirius. Por menos que tivessem passado tempo juntos, ela tinha desenvolvido uma grande afeição pelo animago. Ela tinha falado a ele da lenda por trás da constelação de Sirius, Canis Major. A deusa da caça, Ártemis, tinha se apaixonado por um caçador, chamado "rion. Mas seu irmão Apolo inadvertidamente fez Ártemis matar "rion com uma pedrada certeira na cabeça. A deusa então pediu ao pai Zeus que desse a "rion uma morada no céu e deixou que um dos seus cães, Sirius, acompanhasse o caçador e também se tornasse constelação. Como sempre, Sirius estava envolvido em meio a um casal que se amava. Rebeca pensou nessas ironias e sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

Foi ainda em meio a essas transformações à sua volta que Rebeca sentou-se para costurar uma blusinha de bebê que estava quase pronta, sentindo-lhe o ventre pesar e as pernas inchadas. Durante todo o dia ela tinha se sentido particularmente pesada e suspirou, na tarde quente que se findava, imaginando quando poderia ver o rostinho daquele que estava dentro dela.

Então sentiu uma forte dor no baixo ventre.

Ela largou a blusinha, sentindo nova pontada de dor lancinante e chamou Winky, que se preparava para voltar a Hogwarts. Quando ela se ergueu do banco de madeira, sentiu umidade escorrendo-lhe pelas pernas: a bolsa d'água tinha estourado.

Tinha chegado a hora de o bebê nascer.

Com a ajuda de Winky, Rebeca foi para o quarto, e tomou as providências que Madame Pomfrey tinha deixado recomendadas: colocar água no fogo, forrar a cama com uma espécie de lona bem limpa, e chamar a enfermeira imediatamente. Foi o que Winky fez, e em pouco tempo, as duas estavam na cabana, Rebeca sentindo as contrações se acelerando. Ela não tinha certeza de onde estava Severo, e queria mandar Héstia atrás dele, mas temia que ele estivesse em alguma reunião de Comensais da Morte. De qualquer modo, Héstia tinha sido mandada para o QG da Ordem da Fênix com o seguinte bilhete: "A pequena águia está aterrissando". Além disso, Madame Pomfrey avisara o Prof. Dumbledore, caso Severo viesse para a escola. Ele tinha despachado Hagrid para qualquer eventualidade.

Com essas providências tomadas, Rebeca resolveu despreocupar-se o máximo possível de seu marido e concentrar-se no seu parto. Como geralmente acontece em partos, esse demorou algumas horas. Era tarde da noite quanto Severo chegou à cabana, espavorido, nervoso e agitado. Ele viu Hagrid do lado de fora e os gritos de Rebeca o apavoraram. Temeu o pior.

- Rebeca!...

Antes que corresse para dentro da casa, foi impedido por Hagrid:

- Espere um pouco, professor.

- Mas... minha mulher...! Ela está aí dentro!

- Madame Pomfrey está dando todo o auxílio de que ela necessita. Se ela precisar de ajuda, tenho certeza de que seremos chamados.

Um grito de Rebeca fez Severo olhar para a porta fechada e Hagrid pôs a imensa mão no ombro do Mestre de Poções:

- Tenha calma. Madame Pomfrey diz que está tudo indo bem.

Novo grito e Severo disse:

- Eu preciso vê-la!... Rebeca! Rebeca!

De dentro, veio o grito:

- Severo!...

Ele entrou na sala e Madame Pomfrey foi recebê-lo antes que ele entrasse no quarto, dizendo:

- Está tudo indo bem, Severo.

- Como ela está?

- Ela é jovem e forte, está indo muito bem. Winky está com ela.

- Ela está com dor!

- Isso é muito normal. Agora pode vê-la por um momento.

- Não posso ficar com ela? Os trouxas ficam com suas mulheres.

- Esqueça essas modas de trouxa. É melhor para ela se preocupar apenas com o bebê. Se você ficar a seu lado, ela poderá querer dar-lhe atenção.

- E uma poção para diminuir as dores?

- Eu já ministrei todas as poções possíveis. Não posso retirar a dor dela: ela é necessária para medirmos se alguma coisa por acaso estiver indo mal. Por enquanto, tudo está ótimo: o bebê está no lugar que deve estar, Rebeca está bem e tudo se encaminha para um parto feliz. Agora venha vê-la, e nada de deixá-la nervosa.

Finalmente Severo recebeu permissão para ver sua mulher, e seu coração batia descompassado. Mas ele controlou suas emoções assim que entrou no quarto.

Rebeca estava enfiada num roupão, em pé ao lado da cama, e Winky estava logo atrás dela, com uma expressão de quem já estava acompanhando a dor de sua mestra há muito tempo. Ao vê-lo, ela abriu um sorriso e também os braços:

- Severo!...

- Mas... de pé? – ele arregalou os olhos – Querida, você deveria estar deitada, não?

- Madame Pomfrey diz que eu preciso ajudar a dilatação. Andar faz bem.

Severo notou que a respiração de Rebeca estava um pouco entrecortada, e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim... As contrações estão bem espaçadas... Mas quando chegam... são bem doloridas...

Ele procurou tranqüilizá-la:

- Madame Pomfrey garantiu que está tudo normal, e você está indo muito bem. Em breve, teremos nosso filho nos braços.

- Mal posso esperar – disse ela, o rosto crispado, segurando a barriga – E digo isso sinceramente!

- Tenha calma, meu bem. Vai dar tudo certo.

Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Rebeca, se você quiser ir até a varanda, isso vai lhe fazer bem.

Severo ajudou-a a ir até a varanda, onde havia um recém-chegado: Artêmio Gall. A parturiente se mostrou muito feliz, cumprimentou todos, sorriu muito para Hagrid, que estava todo sem jeito, e depois voltou para dentro da cabana a pedido de Madame Pomfrey.

A noite se transformou em madrugada, e foi na madrugada que o trabalho de parto realmente começou. Severo lançou feitiços em volta da cabana para que os gritos não atraíssem pessoas. Os homens ficaram na varanda, esperando o desenlace. Só nos primeiros raios do sol é que o futuro papai começou a sentir a pressão. Rebeca estava há horas sofrendo, e ele teve que ser seguro por Artêmio quando os gritos aumentaram de intensidade, e ele queria ver o que estava acontecendo.

Foi precisamente nesse momento que um novo conjunto de gritos surgiu no ar, vindo de dentro do quarto. Gritos mais finos, vindo de uma pequenina garganta que pela primeira vez recebia ar, de pulmõezinhos que se inflavam pela primeira vez, reclamando da passagem para fora do ventre materno, como que anunciando ao mundo sua chegada no dia que raiava.

Agitado até aquele momento, assim que ouviu a nova voz, Severo se quedou imóvel, estático, enquanto era efusivamente abraçado por Hagrid, e depois por Artêmio. Finalmente o desenlace acontecera.

Ele era pai.

Ainda demorou um pouco até Madame Pomfrey surgir na porta, anunciando, enquanto recolhia seu avental:

- Pode entrar agora, Severo.

- Como ela está? E meu filho?

Madame Pomfrey respondeu:

- Mãe e filha estão ótimas. As duas precisam descansar, mas você pode vê-las. Os demais devem esperar até o fim da mamada.

Sem esperar novo convite, Severo atravessou a sala e chegou ao quarto. A cena que o saudou lhe deixou com um nó na garganta.

Na cama, Rebeca estava com a filha nos braços, e a criaturinha mamava no seu peito. Os cabelos da mãe eram banhados pelas primeiras luzes do dia, e tudo tinha uma atmosfera dourada, mesmo no pequeno volume com tufinho de cabelos pretos na cabeça.

Ele aproximou-se das duas e Rebeca dirigiu-se à filha:

- Olhe só quem veio ver você: o papai. Ele quer conhecer você.

Sem se impressionar, a menininha continuou mamando em sua mãe. Severo se sentou na cama, ao lado das duas e apreciou a pequena criatura nos braços de Rebeca. A pele era muito clara deixando-a rosadinha, os dedinhos esguios, o rostinho redondo e bolachudo. Os cabelos eram bem pretos, e faziam um tufinho no alto da cabeça. Os olhos estavam fechados, no esforço e concentração de sugar o leite que a sustentaria. Ele teria que esperar o bebê parar de mamar para dar um diagnóstico sobre o nariz. Até o momento, tudo indicava que (felizmente) ela tinha puxado ao nariz da mãe.

- E então?

Severo não tinha notado que sua voz estava tão embargada até dizer:

- Eu estou tão orgulhoso... Ela é linda.

- É uma menina, Severo. Desculpe se você esperava um menino.

- Você não tem que se desculpar. Ela é linda.

- E está com fome. Por isso não quer ver o papai.

- Que nome vamos dar a ela? Pensou em algum?

- Eu pensei em dar a ela o nome de Ártemis, deusa da caça.

- Eu sabia que você ia pensar em algum nome grego...

- Você não gostou?

- Eu gostei imensamente. É um nome digno de uma Snape. Ártemis Gall-Snape.

- Não. Ela será Ártemis Helena Snape.

- Não quer seu nome?

- Odeio nomes hifenizados. Parecem brigas de egos, e acho que Ártemis pode ser de linhagem pura sem ter dois nomes para provar isso. Mas... confesso ter um temor...

- O que é, querida?

- Que nossa filha não seja bruxa... que ela seja... como eu...

- Não pense nisso. Seja lá como ela for, eu vou amá-la do mesmo jeito.

Rebeca afastou-a, dizendo:

- Acho que ela dormiu, mas ela precisa arrotar. Poderia segurá-la para mim enquanto eu me ajeito? Entendo que os outros cavalheiros queiram conhecer Ártemis.

Com extremo cuidado, como se pegasse porcelana fina, Severo ajeitou a trouxinha nos seus braços. O bebezinho se mexeu um pouco, os bracinhos erguidos, o rostinho crispado. Por um minuto, ela abriu os olhos e olhou solenemente para o pai, como se tentasse se apresentar àquele que lhe dera a vida. Os olhinhos se firmaram em Severo, duas gotas verdes que penetraram no fundo de sua alma, hipnotizando-o pelo resto da vida. Ele sabia que, daquele momento em diante, até o dia em que morresse, ele era prisioneiro daqueles olhinhos.

A pequena Ártemis logo se cansou e resolveu que era hora de tirar uma sonequinha. Ela bocejou fundo, levantando os bracinhos, fechando as mãozinhas e suspirou profundamente, ficando quietinha aconchegada junto ao pai. Severo ainda ficou observando a pequenina dormir em seus braços, quando se deu conta de que Rebeca o observava, um sorriso nos lábios.

- Algo errado?

- Pelo contrário. Está tudo ótimo. Estou vendo que os dois se deram muito bem.

Winky chegou na porta do quarto:

- Madame Pomfrey pergunta se os mestres podem entrar para visitar bebê de Mestra Rebeca.

Rebeca disse:

- Claro que sim, Winky. Só avise que a nenê está dormindo – a elfa saiu e Rebeca pediu – Severo, por favor, ponha Ártemis no berço.

Artêmio Gall foi observar sua sobrinha-neta, e Hagrid deixou um presentinho para o bebê: ervas para um chá que acalmava a cólica típica de recém-nascidos. Madame Pomfrey certificou que o chá era eficiente, mas disse que mãe e filha deveriam descansar. Ela voltaria mais tarde para observar como as duas estavam se saindo, e até lá elas deveriam descansar ao máximo, respeitando os horários de mamada da menina.

Entendendo o recado, as visitas saíram para dar chance aos novos pais de se ajustar ao novo rebento. Severo se deu conta de que todos tinham passado a noite em claro e agora deveriam descansar. Mas ele ainda estava muito excitado com tudo aquilo que acabava de acontecer, e achava que seria capaz de ficar o dia inteiro acordado, sem tirar os olhos da parte mais nova da família. Rebeca se deitou na cama, exausta, e Severo se abraçou a ela, a mãe de sua filha. Depois suspirou, contente.

Em minutos, os três estavam dormindo.

****

Capítulo 20 – Começa a segunda guerra

Periodicamente, Severo colocava a cabana inteira sob um feitiço abafador para que ninguém soubesse que havia um bebê tão próximo de Hogwarts. Não que Ártemis chorasse muito durante a noite. Depois da mamada das 23h, ela dormia direto até umas seis da manhã, mas acordava com fome. Considerando-se o que outros pais e mães padeciam, Ártemis era um bebê tranqüilo e com horários bastante razoáveis.

Ocasionalmente ela tinha alguma cólica, mas o primeiro mês foi excelente para a adaptação mútua. O varal começou a ficar cheio de fraldinhas, e Winky observava com atenção os cuidados de um bebê humano. Madame Pomfrey foi de valiosa ajuda nos primeiros dias, e Minerva apareceu na segunda semana, também com dicas preciosas para a mamãe inexperiente.

Até o tempo quente ajudou. Ártemis usava roupinhas leves, e tinha liberdade para mexer bracinhos e perninhas. Rebeca sempre a levava para tomar sol no comecinho da manhã, e ficava com ela na varanda, enquanto Winky cuidava da casa. A elfa sempre incentivava Rebeca a dormir quando Ártemis cochilava, por recomendação de Madame Pomfrey.

Três semanas antes das aulas de Hogwarts começarem, Severo testou todos os sistemas antiintruso da cabana. Eles agora tinham que tomar muito mais cuidado em deixar curiosos bem longe daquela parte do lago.

Em dois meses, Ártemis cresceu consideravelmente, a ponto de Severo se dar ao trabalho de expandir suas roupinhas para dois números acima. O tempo ainda era quente, mas as chuvas começavam a cair. Agosto se despedia e junto com setembro, viriam os alunos.

Durante as férias escolares, Severo tentou ficar presente o máximo que podia. Mas as coisas estavam muito ruins no mundo bruxo. O ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, tinha sido substituído depois que deixara dois ataques acontecerem em pleno Beco Diagonal. Os Comensais da Morte haviam feito dezenas de vítimas, e até as autoridades trouxas estavam sendo avisadas. O novo ministro, Quim Shacklebolt, era um membro da Ordem, e rapidamente organizou as forças da luz para o combate e também para o esvaziamento de possíveis alvos dos Comensais.

Os ataques ao Beco Diagonal, além de derrubarem Fudge, também conseguiram, para o campo da Luz, reforçar a aliança com os duendes. Os esforços de Artêmio Gall tinham sido decisivos para esse entendimento diplomático entre bruxos e duendes. Outras raças também se alinhavam ao lado da Luz, e a guerra era aberta.

O bruxo comum sentia que os tempos difíceis tinham voltado, 15 anos depois de Voldemort ter sido derrotado. Agora ele retornara com carga total, prometendo lançar toda a bruxandade às trevas e ao desespero.

- Dificilmente era esse o ambiente em que se quereria ter um filho - pensou Severo, observando Ártemis choramingar nos braços da mãe, que tentava fazê-la dormir. Mesmo que sua filha estivesse num oásis de tranqüilidade e na segurança de Hogwarts, ele tinha que fazer a sua parte.

E seu braço ardeu no mesmo instante que pensou nisso. Voldemort o chamava. De novo.

Ao ver o marido segurando o braço, Rebeca olhou para ele e disse:

- Você vai sair, não vai?

Severo apenas assentiu, erguendo-se do sofá. Ele beijou Rebeca e acariciou Ártemis, que ainda relutava em dormir, e pegou sua capa, saindo.

Ele já estava longe quando Rebeca sussurrou:

- Tome cuidado, meu amor. Estaremos te esperando.

- Relatório!

Severo Snape se adiantou, a máscara branca lhe cobrindo o rosto, antes de informar:

- Houve quem defendesse a suspensão do ano escolar em Hogwarts. Mas o diretor é taxativo em manter as aulas, para dar sensação de normalidade às crianças. Um ataque a Hogwarts seria um duro golpe nesse momento.

- Podemos pensar nisso mais tarde – assentiu Voldemort, os olhos vermelhos brilhando – Avery!

Mais um Comensal da Morte se adiantou:

- Nenhum sucesso ainda na pesquisa, meu Mestre. Mas meu contato no Ministério da Magia continua trabalhando.

- Eu quero isso o quanto antes – sibilou o Lord das Trevas – As coisas se precipitaram, e eu preciso dessa... vantagem. Desde a morte da menina Gall, eu tenho tentado encontrar uma alternativa, sem sucesso. Eu não vou desistir! Continuem trabalhando nisso. Haverá recompensas para quem me agradar nesse assunto.

Severo instintivamente mordeu o lábio. Fazia meses que Voldemort não tocava naquele assunto. Mas havia alguma coisa que Rebeca possuía que o Senhor das Trevas queria.

Ele tinha que descobrir o que era.

A segurança de sua família podia depender disso. Pelo jeito como Voldemort insistia naquilo, talvez até o destino da guerra pudesse ser mudado.

Se ele descobrisse o que era...

Enquanto eles faziam planos para um terceiro ataque de grande escala ao Beco Diagonal, a partir da Travessa do Tranco, Severo pensava em como abordar o assunto com sua mulher.

A tática mais direta sempre foi o ataque frontal, dizia o grande estrategista chinês, Sun Tzu. Ele era trouxa, mas tinha lá sua mágica.

- Rebeca?

- Sim, querido?

- Está muito ocupada?

- Não, estou apenas guardando umas roupinhas de Ártemis. Em breve seria bom pensarmos em comprar outras. Essas não vão agüentar mais um feitiço de alargamento.

- Podemos pensar nisso mais tarde. Estou preocupado com uma coisa.

Rebeca olhou para o marido, esquecendo os afazeres domésticos e indagou:

- O que aconteceu, meu amor?

Severo confessou:

- Há tempos estou para lhe perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei nem como fazer. É que eu não sei bem o que perguntar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que os Comensais da Morte queriam com você. Algo não está fazendo sentido.

- Mas nós já conversamos sobre isso, querido. Eles queriam se vingar do tio Artie, por isso me prenderam. O que não faz sentido?

- Voldemort deu a entender que queria mais de você. Ele deu a entender que desde sua morte, ele está procurando alguma coisa – alguma coisa que você tinha.

Rebeca ficou surpresa:

- Eu? Não pode ser, Severo. Eu nem tenho poderes, e todo mundo que conhece minha família sabe disso. Tenho certeza de que você entendeu mal.

Naquele momento, um insight tomou conta de Severo. Todo aquele tempo ele estava encafifado, matutando o que Rebeca tinha que Voldemort podia querer.

Ele jamais pensara na possibilidade de Voldemort querer que ela _não_ tivesse algo.

Fazendo o máximo esforço para não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ele sorriu e disse, cheio de sinceridade:

- Sim, eu acho que realmente entendi mal.


	7. Sétima Parte

****

Capítulo 21 – Desconhecidos na estradinha

Os meses se passaram. Ártemis, criança quieta, ficava sempre ao lado da mãe. Ela demonstrava dia a dia que seu nome tinha sido mais do que bem escolhido. Ela adorava ficar fora da casa, rodeada de verde, mesmo quando o tempo estava frio. Era um bebê que se entretinha com bichinhos da terra, que soltava gritinhos quando Hagrid vinha visitá-los, porque sabia que tio Hagrid sempre tinha um bichinho que ela pudesse pegar e acariciar. Ela também gostava muito de Héstia, e soltava gritinhos quando a coruja entrava ou saía de seu poleiro.

Quando começou a engatinhar, Ártemis rapidamente ganhou mobilidade: ela atravessava a sala, ganhava a varanda e logo estava na relva, colocando as mãozinhas na terra e indo em direção ao lago. Rebeca tudo observava, cuidando para que ela não se machucasse ou se sujasse – ao menos em demasia. Ela era capaz de ficar bem quietinha para observar um passarinho ou bichinho na mata, ao lado de Rebeca, com os olhinhos verdes brilhando de fascínio. Outra atividade favorita de Ártemis era trazer bichinhos para dentro de casa: formigas, lagartas, besourinhos, joaninhas, até mesmo pererecas... Ela ficava fascinada com os animais, e queria trazer todos para dentro de casa. Como a mãe, Ártemis também gostava muito de histórias, e as favoritas eram as de bichinhos. Ela também tinha bichinhos de pano e espuma, e adorava colocar todos eles no seu berço, para que dormissem junto com ela.

Depois que deu os primeiros passinhos, a criança percebeu que poderia ir muito mais longe, e logo começava a deixar claro seu desejo de sair do ninho que era a cabana. Mesmo com as perninhas cambaleantes de quem dá os primeiros passinhos, a pequena Ártemis mostrava que tinha personalidade, e sempre pedia para ficar do lado de fora da cabana, apesar das temperaturas baixas. Lá ela corria pelos campos, mesmo com neve, tão encasacada que mal podia se mexer, um gorrinho de lã a lhe cobrir o cabelinho preto igual ao do pai, as faces rosadinhas, às vezes sentando no chão para tentar comer neve. Do jeito que ela se desenvolvia, logo estaria falando as primeiras palavras.

Logo as temperaturas baixas se foram, e Ártemis começou a olhar a direção do lago. Ela ainda não falava, apenas emitia sons comuns de bebês. Em breve completaria um ano, e não havia como negar que era uma criança precoce, mesmo sem falar. Ela era esperta, sabia muito do mundo a seu redor.

Tinha paixão especial por Severo. Desde muito bebezinha, ela gostava de puxar-lhe os cabelos, rindo alto quando ele tirava as mãozinhas rechonchudas de suas madeixas pretas. Ela gostava muito de ir para o colo dele, e quando aprendeu a pedir colo, era para ele que ela se dirigia. Ele evitava demonstrações de afeto, mas quando ele a jogava para cima, Ártemis gritava em meio a risinhos altos, que ecoavam pela casa. Severo tinha que refazer o feitiço do abafamento do som pelo menos uma vez por mês.

Um dia ela ficou resfriada, e Rebeca achou melhor não deixá-la ir para fora. Desnecessário dizer que foi grande a revolta, e Rebeca precisou de toda a paciência para explicar que estava doente, e precisava se cuidar. Os bichinhos de pano e plástico também ficaram na cama com ela, todos eles subitamente resfriados e tomando poções para incentivar a pequenina a fazer o mesmo.

Foi um pouco depois disso que o inesperado aconteceu. Era uma tarde magnífica de primavera, com um sol cálido a repousar nas árvores e um vento benfazejo a beijar as folhas. Rebeca e Ártemis estavam perto do lago, procurando conchinhas e pedrinhas, com cuidado para não encontrarem murtiscos. A menina recebeu uma reprimenda por quase ter se molhado e correu para a relva, para examinar as pedrinhas e conchinhas. Rebeca foi atrás dela e foi então que viu: alguém vinha pela pequena trilha em meio à mata. Eram duas pessoas.

Desconhecidas.

Se por um instante todo o sangue fugiu de Rebeca, no instante seguinte, ela passou à ação. Suavemente, ela disse a Ártemis, sorrindo para não assustar sua filha:

- Vamos ver essas conchinhas lá dentro? Mamãe vai mostrar para você outras conchinhas, querida. Vamos lá?

A pequena deixou-se levar e Rebeca acelerou o passo, vendo que os desconhecidos estavam chegando perto. Rapidamente, ela entrou na cabana e aferrolhou a porta, dizendo:

- Winky, desconhecidos! Estão chegando perto da cabana.

A elfa arregalou os olhos e foi à janela. Virando-se para Ártemis, ela disse:

- Mamãe vai pedir para Héstia levar um bilhete pro tio Hagrid. Você quer ajudar mamãe a mandar Héstia, meu bem?

Os olhinhos verdes brilharam. Héstia era uma de suas criaturas favoritas no mundo. As duas se sentaram à mesa e Rebeca começou a rabiscar um bilhete. Héstia saiu do poleiro e pousou na mesa, provocando um gritinho de Ártemis.

Winky voltou, dizendo:

- Aquele é Harry Potter e sua amiga Hermione Granger.

Rebeca alarmou-se:

- Harry Potter? O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele deveria estar em aula! Como ele nos descobriu aqui?

- Winky não sabe. Mas Winky pode falar com Harry Potter.

- Isso! Tente despistá-lo. Vou chamar Hagrid – ela amarrou o bilhete na perninha de Héstia – Entregue isso a Hagrid com toda urgência, Héstia, por favor.

Héstia deu um pio decidido e voou um pouco pela cabana, antes de sair pela janela afora. Ártemis, inocente e sem saber do perigo que corria, apontava com o dedinho o trajeto da ave e Rebeca a levou para a janela, para que ela acompanhasse o vôo da coruja.

Winky deixou a cabana e aparentemente Harry Potter e sua acompanhante estavam bem próximos da cabana, porque Rebeca se colou na porta e pôde ouvir:

- Harry Potter, senhor! Winky tem grande satisfação em ver jovens mestres, mas aqui é proibido! Este lugar é proibido para estudantes de Hogwarts!

- Winky! – ouviu-se a voz de uma moça, com certeza Hermione Granger – Você está livre? Trabalha nessa casa?

- Winky mora aqui. Agora Harry Potter e Hermione Granger devem voltar para Hogwarts!

- O que está acontecendo, Winky? Nós vimos uma mulher e uma criança entrarem nessa casa. São seus patrões?

A elfa deveria estar tremendo, porque ela repetiu, em tom choroso:

- Harry Potter não deve repetir isso! Harry Potter tem que esquecer o que viu! Harry Potter tem que voltar ao castelo de Hogwarts!

- Não até você me explicar o que está acontecendo – insistiu o garoto – Madame Pomfrey também veio nessa direção um outro dia. Aqui tem alguém doente?

- Winky não pode dizer! – a elfa se agitou ainda mais – Harry Potter tem que ir embora! Hermione Granger também!

Hermione disse, alarmada:

- Harry, ela pode tentar se machucar, como Dobby fazia quando era elfo dos Malfoy!

- Winky – o garoto dizia pacientemente –, tudo o que nós queremos saber é o que está acontecendo. Quem é aquela mulher? Você a conhece?

A pobre elfa estava cada vez mais angustiada:

- Harry Potter tem que voltar para o castelo de Hogwarts!

- Saia da frente, Winky!

Rebeca pegou Ártemis no colo e correu para o quarto, a tempo de ouvir um feitiço:

- Alohamorra!

A criança começou a se assustar e choramingou, sentindo a mãe angustiada. Aquilo atraiu os invasores, e logo Rebeca estava frente a frente com os dois teimosos adolescentes. Embora tremendo dos pés à cabeça, ela pediu, com Ártemis em seus braços:

- Por favor, saiam daqui. Estão assustando minha filha.

Os dois se entreolharam e indagaram:

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Rebeca, e vocês estão invadindo minha casa. Por favor, vão embora.

Winky veio atrás, dizendo:

- Mestra Rebeca, desculpe! Eles enganaram Winky!

- Não tem problema, Winky – disse Rebeca, enquanto Ártemis choramingava – Eu sei que você tentou.

Harry perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo em Hogwarts? Alguém sabe que você está aqui?

Ela garantiu, vendo que Ártemis olhava intrigada para os dois recém-chegados:

- Olhem, eu não invadi esse local. Mas eu estou me escondendo aqui. Ninguém pode saber que estamos aqui.

A menina disse:

- Não viemos machucar ninguém. Só ficamos curiosos. Madame Pomfrey vem para cá com muita freqüência. Nós a vimos pegar esse caminho e de repente sumir no meio do mato.

- A cabana é escondida. Como conseguiram chegar?

- Estamos tentando achá-la há meses – confessou Harry Potter – Sabíamos que alguma coisa estava acontecendo nessa parte do lago. Por que está escondida aqui?

- Olhe, vocês não sabem em que se meteram. Isso é muito perigoso. Ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui. Por isso eu estou pedindo que voltem para a escola e esqueçam o que viram.

Ártemis pediu para descer do colo e Rebeca a colocou no chão. Imediatamente, a menininha correu para se aproximar dos dois desconhecidos, olhando-os cheia de curiosidade. Hermione agachou-se, sorrindo:

- Sua filha é linda. Como é o nome dela?

- É Ártemis.

- Oi, Ártemis – ela sorriu para a bebezinha – Você tem um nome muito bonito. E você é muito bonita também.

Foi nesse momento que alguém entrou correndo dentro da cabana – alguém extremamente grande e esbaforido:

- Rebeca! – Hagrid olhou os dois adolescentes – Harry? Hermione?

- Hagrid!

- Mas que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – Hagrid parecia contrariado – Vocês são muito abelhudos para seu próprio bem, eu sempre disse isso!

- Viemos ver o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Oh, isso não é nada bom. Vocês não tinham nada que vir aqui se meter em assuntos que não lhes dizem respeito!

Hermione parecia decepcionada:

- E como você conseguiu esconder isso da gente? Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

Hagrid garantiu:

- Isso é muito grave. Rebeca está abrigada em Hogwarts porque corre um risco muito grande. Ninguém deve saber que ela está aqui.

Harry quis saber:

- E o Prof. Dumbledore sabe disso?

- A idéia toda foi dele.

- Ele nunca nos conta nada – disse o garoto, emburrado.

- Porque é perigoso vocês saberem. Além do que, como eu disse antes, vocês não têm nada a ver com isso!

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu olhou para Rebeca e quis saber:

- Isso tem a ver com Voldemort, não é?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas a lhe encherem os olhos e assentiu:

- Sim. Se ele souber onde estou, ele virá atrás de mim.

Hermione indagou, agora brincando com as mãozinhas de Ártemis:

- E você vive aqui sozinha? Não é muito solitário?

- Alguns professores sabem que moro aqui e vêm me visitar – disse Rebeca – Winky e Hagrid também têm sido bons amigos.

- Por isso Madame Pomfrey vinha aqui com tanta freqüência – deduziu Hermione – Deve ter sido por causa de Ártemis. Ela era um bebezinho. Posso pegá-la no colo?

- Se quiser...

A bebezinha estava encantada com Hermione, e Rebeca achou melhor avisar:

- Ela adora puxar cabelo, e um grande como o seu...

Hermione olhou para a menina com outros olhos. A bebê abriu um sorriso como se soubesse que falavam dela. E logo em seguida, ela soltou um gritinho de felicidade. Héstia acabara de entrar voando, maravilhando a criança, que se esticava toda para junto dela. Rebeca pegou Ártemis e a levou para acariciar Héstia, que gostava das demonstrações de agrado da criança.

Harry quis saber:

- Vocês moram sozinhas aqui? E o pai de Ártemis?

Rebeca estremeceu e disse:

- Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso, por favor.

Hermione ficou apavorada:

- Voldemort o matou?

- Não – disse Rebeca – Mas é perigoso vocês saberem quem é ele.

- Ele não abandonou vocês, foi?

- Não! – Rebeca estava escandalizada – Não, ele é um pai muito diligente, e vai ficar furioso quando souber o que aconteceu.

Hagrid insistiu:

- Além do mais, isso realmente é muito enxerido da parte de vocês. Eu já disse que isso não é problema de vocês dois. Precisam esquecer isso!

- Mas se o pai de Ártemis não está com elas, ele deve ser um pai relapso! – disse Hermione, parecendo contrariada – Ou covarde!

Rebeca ficou sentida:

- Jamais repitam isso! É muito injusto! Vocês nem sequer sabem do que estão falando! Ele ficaria furioso se ouvisse o que vocês estão dizendo.

Hagrid completou:

- Sim, ele é muito dedicado à família. Vocês não têm o direito de falar isso! Estou dizendo, vocês realmente gostam de se meter em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito!

- Queremos proteger Rebeca e Ártemis – disse Harry – Eu sei o que é ter Voldemort no seu calcanhar. E se vocês não têm um homem na casa para protegê-las...

Uma voz diferente soou na porta:

- Então Harry Potter, salvador do mundo bruxo, agora se arvora no papel de único protetor de minha mulher e minha filha?

Nem fotos bruxas poderiam eternizar a expressão estampada nos rostos de Harry e Hermione quando se viraram e viram às suas costas as capas esvoaçantes de seu professor mais temido olhando para eles, um olhar positivamente homicida. Se Severo Snape pudesse lançar raios de seus olhos, ele teria à sua frente duas pilhas fumegantes de cinzas ao invés de dois de seus alunos mais odiados.

****

Capítulo 22 – A fúria de Severo Snape

Harry Potter estava achando que isso era karma. Toda vez que ele dava alguma mancada (como o episódio da penseira), invariavelmente Snape estava envolvido.

E sempre quem saía chamuscado era ele, Harry.

Rebeca notou o olhar do marido, e pior, viu que ele estava tremendo de ódio. Se ela não intervisse, poderia acontecer alguma tragédia.

- Severo!...

Alheia a tudo que se passava em volta, Ártemis soltou um gritinho ao ver o pai, balbuciando fragmentos de palavras e abrindo os bracinhos para ele. Mas Severo sequer olhou para filha, fixo que estava nas duas figuras com uniforme de Grifinória que tremiam diante de sua fúria.

- Prof. Snape – começou Harry Potter –, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar?! – a voz de Severo era baixa, controlada e provocava muito medo – Que explicação possível o senhor pode ter que não seja a invasão de minha casa, perturbando a tranqüilidade de minha família?

Hermione tentou dizer:

- Mas nós não sabíamos...

Ele interrompeu de novo:

- Precisamente, Srta. Granger. Vocês nunca sabem, e ainda assim insistem em meter o curioso bedelho de vocês onde não são chamados. Vocês não têm idéia de onde estão se metendo. Tampouco se importam com o sentimento das pessoas, incluindo uma criança inocente. Vocês deveriam estar envergonhados. Se tivessem o mínimo de decência e respeito pelas pessoas, estariam saindo dessa casa direto para o gabinete do diretor, a quem confessariam tudo que acabaram de fazer! E ele deveria expulsá-los, quando não por nada, pelo simples motivo de serem enxeridos!

Os garotos abaixaram a cabeça, parecendo envergonhados até o último fio de cabelo. Rebeca chegou perto do marido, dizendo:

- Severo, tente se controlar. Você vai ter um ataque.

- Eu estou calmo, Rebeca. Eles estão vivos, não estão? Isso é o atestado de que estou em pleno controle de minhas emoções.

Ártemis continuava balbuciando, pedindo para ir para o colo do pai. Ele a segurou nos braços e a menina imediatamente agarrou-se aos cabelos dele, feliz. Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena, mas não disse palavra.

Harry Potter disse:

- Professor, jamais foi nossa intenção prejudicar ninguém. Apenas ficamos curiosos. Não sabíamos se havia alguma ameaça à escola.

- Quase dois anos, e ninguém nunca descobriu – disse Hagrid – Como conseguiram? Como suspeitaram?

- Nós vimos Madame Pomfrey se dirigindo para esses lados há alguns meses. Desde então temos tentado achar o que havia por aqui. Sempre éramos despistados. Mas Hermione descobriu um feitiço para dissipar despistamentos.

Rebeca torceu as mãos, angustiada:

- Senti muito medo. Foi um susto grande.

Harry disse, arrependido:

- Desculpe. Não tivemos intenção de assustar ninguém. Mas com essa guerra, estamos todos muito alertas. Pensamos que poderia haver algo errado por aqui.

Rebeca sentiu os músculos de Severo se retesando, e interveio:

- Sei que não tiveram má intenção. Mas precisam entender que é muito perigoso.

Esperta como sempre, Hermione disse:

- Quando falou que seria perigoso, pensei que você estivesse em perigo. Agora vejo que o perigo é muito maior para o Prof. Snape.

- Foi uma boa dedução, Srta. Granger, mas espero que não vá repeti-la por aí afora. Onde está o terceiro de seu trio, o Sr. Weasley?

- Rony está treinando quadribol – disse Harry – Ele é goleiro, sabe, e não é muito bom. O novo capitão do time quer que ele treine mais do que os outros.

Só então Snape deu um meio sorriso:

- Vou me certificar de que Sonserina também tenha treinos extras de quadribol. O Sr. Weasley sabe o que vocês vieram fazer?

- Claro – disse Hermione – Ele queria vir junto, mas achou melhor manter o treino para não levantar suspeitas. Agora está esperando um relatório completo.

Severo olhou para Rebeca:

- Isso está ficando muito arriscado. Acho melhor aplicar um feitiço de memória nos dois.

Os garotos ficaram apavorados, e Hagrid indagou:

- Mas esses não são muito arriscados? Eles podem ficar sem memória permanentemente.

Severo garantiu, com sinceridade, enquanto Ártemis agora tentava brincar com os muitos botões de sua roupa:

-É um risco que eu estou disposto a correr.

Rebeca interveio:

- Acho que você está exagerando, Severo. Os meninos não vão contar para ninguém. Eles já devem ter entendido a importância de se manter segredo, e vão falar com o Prof. Dumbledore. Não é mesmo?

- Sim, senhora.

Mas Severo estava irado:

- Não vou deixar que Dumbledore decida sobre algo que claramente viola a conduta ética. Eles deveriam ser expulsos da escola!

- Aí mesmo é que nosso segredo seria descoberto, querido – disse Rebeca pacientemente – Até eu sei que Harry Potter é um aluno popular, e a Srta. Granger é uma boa aluna. Teria que ser algo muito grave para expulsá-los e todos iriam querer saber o que aconteceu.

- Eu vou querer aplicar punições! Pessoalmente!

Antes que Rebeca abrisse a boca para replicar, uma vozinha ouviu-se:

- Pá-pá?

Todos se viraram para a pequena Ártemis, que estava olhando interrogativamente para seu pai. Os olhos dele faiscavam quando indagou:

- O que você disse, Ártemis?

Os olhinhos verdes brilharam e ela deu um tapinha na bochecha dele, rindo:

- Pa-pá!

Naquele momento, toda a ira e a tensão se esfumaçaram no ar. Rebeca chegou perto deles e pegou a mãozinha da filha, dizendo:

- Está chamando papai, filhinha?

Ártemis se virou para a mãe e disse:

- Ma-ma!

A moça estava extremamente emocionada:

- Severo!... Nossa filhinha está falando as primeiras palavrinhas!

Ela encheu a filha de beijos, e Snape fez o mesmo. Se não estivessem tão emocionados pelo que estavam vendo, Harry e Hermione estariam surpresos ao verem a capacidade de seu professor de Poções em ser gentil e amoroso com sua família.

No final, foi mesmo a pequena Ártemis quem salvou os dois enrascados grifinórios. Uma vez passada a emoção pela capacidade da menina em articular palavras, Harry e Hermione levaram a bronca do século por mais alguns minutos, depois se deram conta que o humor de Severo não iria melhorar, e tentaram ir embora. O que eles não esperavam é que seu mestre de Poções se oferecesse para ir com eles até o castelo de Hogwarts e levá-los pessoalmente até o diretor.

Quando os três voltaram ao castelo, era hora do jantar. O Salão Principal estava cheio, e Grifinória inteira sabia que algo não ia bem quando Snape atravessou o salão a passos duros e olhos faiscando de ódio, trazendo atrás de si Harry e Hermione, extremamente envergonhados. Rony e Gina ficaram de cabelo em pé, sentindo que eles tinham se metido em algo muito mais perigoso do que tinham imaginado inicialmente.

A reunião no escritório de Dumbledore, à qual também compareceu Minerva McGonagall, foi rápida e implacável. O diretor ficou muito desapontado com a aventura dos dois, que tiveram por castigo a retirada de 100 pontos de Grifinória (idéia de Minerva) e um mês de detenção com Snape todos os dias, sem falar na retirada dos privilégios de visitação a Hogsmeade. Snape reclamou que isso era pouco, mas pensou melhor e achou que poderia despejar sua cólera durante as detenções.

Inédito em toda a história de Hogwarts, Rony Weasley, que sequer esteve perto dos dois amigos, também foi incluído nas detenções. Ele se queixou, mas depois que foi inteirado do segredo da cabana à beira do lago, não reclamou mais.

Ao sair do gabinete do Prof. Dumbledore, Hermione Granger pediu:

- Prof. Snape, se tomarmos cuidado para que ninguém nos veja, poderíamos visitar Rebeca e Ártemis algumas vezes? Elas podem gostar de uma visitinha.

O primeiro impulso de Severo foi de encher a garota de desaforos, mas algo o fez deter-se. Não seria justo privar Rebeca de companhia, pois ela vivia tão sozinha. Quando podia, Artêmio Gall ia visitá-los, mas isso era um tanto raro com a guerra acontecendo. Hagrid sempre dava uma passadinha, pois ele gostava de fazer Ártemis sorrir levando algum animal. Mas fora isso, elas recebiam poucas visitas – e eram jovens demais para viverem tão sós.

Portanto, ele respondeu:

- Isso vai depender de Rebeca. E vocês devem tomar o máximo de cuidado. Vocês sabem que isso é muito perigoso.

- Sim, senhor.

E foi assim que, como consentimento de Snape, o trio de ouro de Grifinória passou a freqüentar a casa dos Snape.

****

Capítulo 23 – Espiões e contra-espiões

- Sim, Narcisa?

- Meu senhor, meu filho Draco me mandou uma coruja falando sobre estranhas atividades em Hogwarts.

- Em Hogwarts?

- Uma parte da escola parece estar fechada, meu senhor. Ele diz ter visto Harry Potter e seus amigos saírem furtivamente quando pensam que ninguém está olhando.

- Hum, isso pode ser interessante. Peça-lhe que descubra mais. E diga que mande a coruja para mim. Nagini reclama sangue fresco.

Ele disse algumas palavras em língua de serpente. A cobra serpenteou por entre as pernas de seu mestre, satisfeita. Provavelmente antecipava sua presa.

Narcisa Malfoy suspirou. Era culpa de Lúcio ter sido preso e agora ela tinha que ser a representante da família junto ao Lord das Trevas. Não era uma posição que ela tivesse qualquer tipo de prazer ou satisfação. E ver seu filho metido nesse tipo de envolvimento também não era agradável ao coração de uma mãe. Felizmente, tudo indicava que o garoto poderia ser aproveitado no esforço de guerra.

Eles tinham de ganhar, pensou ela. O Lord das Trevas não toleraria fracassos e era melhor ser preso do que enfrentar a fúria dele.

Lúcio tinha muita sorte, desgraçado.

- Severo, meu servo, eu estou recebendo informações interessantes de Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts?

- Sim. O jovem Draco Malfoy diz que uma parte da escola parece estar fechada. Mas Harry Potter e seus amigos têm acesso a ela.

Severo teve que se cuidar para não empalidecer, e rapidamente acrescentou:

- Pode ser isso que está deixando Dumbledore estranho. Ele pode estar treinando secretamente Harry Potter para a guerra. Meu senhor, vou verificar isso agora mesmo.

- Faça isso, Severo, ou eu vou achar que meu espião em Hogwarts pode ser ultrapassado por um garoto de 16 anos.

Espumando de raiva, Severo Snape voltou para Hogwarts, e na primeira detenção que se seguiu, ele vociferou na cara dos três grifinórios:

- Vocês foram vistos! São tão discretos que vão atrair até a atenção dos trouxas!

- O quê?

- Como?

- Não se façam de santinhos! Eu disse que vocês deveriam ter sido expulsos! – Snape estava muito agitado – Draco Malfoy mandou uma coruja ao Lord das Trevas falando de atividades suspeitas e uma parte da escola estar fechada.

- Não!

- E agora?

- Eu tenho uma solução, mas vocês precisam me obedecer ao pé da letra, se é que terão inteligência suficiente para isso. Quero que atraiam Malfoy para um local longe da cabana, sem que ele saiba, e comecem a praticar defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Quer dizer como a antiga AD, a Armada Dumbledore?

- Precisamente, Potter. Deixem que ele pense que vocês são uma espécie de reserva técnica da guerra, um esquadrão de elite, se quiserem pensar que são importantes. Ele precisa pensar que isso tudo foi idéia do Prof. Dumbledore.

Rony Weasley assentiu:

- É fácil. Não teremos problema.

- O problema foi criado por vocês mesmo, Sr. Weasley. E eu aconselho vocês três a evitarem as visitas à cabana por um tempo, ao menos até essa ameaça ser contornada.

Os três desanimaram:

- Sim, senhor.

- Não faça essa cara, Srta. Granger, ou eu sou capaz de estender sua detenção por mais dois meses!

- Sim, senhor. Quer dizer, não, senhor.

Levou apenas três dias, e o resultado apareceu:

- Severo, meu servo, você estava certo – Voldemort parecia satisfeito – Aquele tolo Dumbledore está treinando crianças para enfrentar meus Comensais. Ele deve ter pensado que o que aconteceu dentro do Ministério da Magia não foi somente incompetência de Lúcio Malfoy. É mais tolo do que eu imaginava, provavelmente está em estado adiantado de senilidade.

Pedro Pettigrew concordou:

- Isso mesmo, meu mestre.

Severo disse:

- Meu senhor, se quiser que eu dedique mais atenção a Potter e seus amiguinhos, farei isso. Nada me dará mais prazer do que deixar o pestinha em apuros.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, Severo – disse Voldemort – Mas recompense o jovem Draco Malfoy. Ele parece ser muito promissor.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Avery, Rokwood, conseguiram o que eu pedi?

Dois Comensais se aproximaram:

- Meu Mestre, estivemos por todas as bibliotecas particulares em busca da informação. Nada pareceu confiável.

- Hum, isso não me satisfaz. Severo, diga-me: Hogwarts ainda tem aquela irritante Seção Restrita em sua biblioteca?

- Com certeza, meu senhor, mas os professores não têm qualquer restrição. Estou a seu dispor para buscar a informação que necessita.

Voldemort pensou um pouco e disse:

- Não. Se os livros com esse assunto vierem à tona, Dumbledore pode deduzir o que queremos. Não, Severo, você só será acionado em último caso. Mas você pode ajudar nessa frente de batalha. Quero que me prepare algumas poções das mais fortes que tiver: uma de invocação e outra para desabrochar poderes ocultos. Não precisa se apressar. Por enquanto não encontrei um dos ingredientes principais, mas sinto que estou perto.

- Como quiser, meu senhor.

- Agora volte para Dumbledore, Severo, e certifique-se de que ele continue ocupado treinando adolescentes enquanto eu me preparo para minha vitória final.

- Ouço e obedeço, meu senhor.

Snape saiu da reunião de Comensais e Voldemort aproximou-se de seu servidor Rabicho:

- Quero que você esteja em Hogwarts ainda esta noite. Diga-me o que acontece. Veja se Severo está em posição de nos ajudar, ou se devemos retirá-lo da escola.

Orgulhoso da missão que lhe era confiada, o homem-rato sorriu:

- Sim, meu Mestre.

- Tem certeza? – quis saber o Prof. Dumbledore.

- Não, eu não tenho certeza de nada – garantiu Severo – Estou apenas deduzindo. Se tem a ver com poderes e está na biblioteca de Hogwarts, pode ser que seja relativo aos Primeiros.

O diretor parou de se movimentar e ficou encarando Severo para ver se ele falava sério. Pela primeira vez, desde que a guerra tinha começado e apesar de todas as baixas na Ordem, o Mestre de Poções viu Dumbledore aparentar seus mais de 150 anos. Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e disse, em voz cansada:

- Se isso for verdade, é muito grave, meu caro Severo. Isso pode explicar a demora de Voldemort em lançar seu ataque. Ele primeiro precisa reunir os elementos da profecia. Para todos os propósitos práticos, a profecia está absolutamente fragmentada.

- Então é verdade? Hogwarts possui o segredo?

Dumbledore se levantou, andou pelo seu gabinete e viu que os retratos de antigos diretores de Hogwarts estavam todos extremamente quietos, sinal de que prestavam atenção máxima ao que diziam.

- Os fundadores de Hogwarts foram visitados pelos Primeiros. É assim que sabemos deles. Contudo, com a cisão de Salazar Sonserina, parte dos documentos se perdeu. Minerva e eu temos procurado pelos documentos na Câmara Secreta, mas não estão lá. Obviamente quando Voldemort a abriu, há alguns anos, tratou de sumir com eles.

Snape lembrou:

- Mas de acordo com a lenda, ninguém poderia fazer uso das informações contida na profecia. É extremamente perigoso! Até mesmo os fundadores de Hogwarts mal conseguiram afastar os Primeiros quando eles apareceram.

- Sim, meu querido Severo – concordou Dumbledore – Você tem razão: isso é muito perigoso. E se Voldemort está contemplando um plano nesse sentido, precisamos impedi-lo. Vou mobilizar a Ordem. Nem preciso lhe dizer para exercitar extrema cautela e tentar verificar essa pista.

- Sim, diretor.


	8. Oitava Parte

NA - Gente, eu tenho acompanhado as reviews e agradeço muito as manifestações de apoio e carinho! beijos a todos!

Agora, à nova parte!

_**Capítulo 24 – Engrenagens em movimento**_Quando Severo Snape voltou para a cabana, ao anoitecer, Rebeca estava alimentando Ártemis. A garota exigiu ficar no colo do pai o resto da refeição, e Rebeca aquiesceu. Contudo, ela não deixou de perceber o ar preocupado no semblante do marido. Alguma coisa preocupava Severo.

Logo depois do jantar, Ártemis foi escovar os dentes e preparar-se para dormir. Rebeca contou uma historinha trouxa para a filha, com muitos bichinhos na floresta, e observou a pequena logo entregar-se ao sono. Ela fechou a porta do quarto da filha e voltou para sala, onde seu marido estava perto da lareira, lendo um jornal de Poções.

Rebeca pegou sua cestinha de costura e de lá tirou um trabalho que estava fazendo para uma roupinha de Ártemis. A criança reclamava de vestidos, pois queria calças compridas ou shorts para ter liberdade de brincar no mato. Sem dúvida, ela era uma pequena criaturinha da terra, não uma princesinha destinada a usar roupinhas de festa o tempo todo. Rebeca adorava a filha de qualquer modo, e estava reformando alguns vestidinhos que foram presenteados por Molly Weasley.

Naquela hora, porém, ela mal prestava atenção na costura.

- Você parece preocupado, Severo – disse ela – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada além do normal. Não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu:

- Não me diga isso. Conheço você e alguma coisa está perturbando além do normal, sim. Venha, vamos até a varanda, e você vai me contar tudo.

Por dentro, Severo sentiu um pouco de sua preocupação dissipar-se. Ele sabia que podia contar com o apoio de Rebeca, até para ajudá-lo em coisas que ela nada podia fazer. Só a preocupação dela era suficiente para ele se sentir amado e merecedor de um amor tão profundo quanto o de sua mulher.

Eles foram para a varanda, aproveitar a noite quente, onde poderiam conversar sem temor de acordar Ártemis.

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Estamos investigando um possível plano do Senhor das Trevas – respondeu Severo pesadamente – E esse plano pode envolver os Primeiros.

Rebeca ficou curiosa:

- Primeiros? Quem são esses?

Ele pareceu surpreender-se:

- Você nunca ouviu falar dos Primeiros?

Ela deu de ombros:

- Se for algo mágico, então, a culpa é da minha família. Como eu sou uma bruxa abortada, eles não acreditavam em falar de coisas com poderes para quem não tinha nenhum poder.

Severo assentiu:

- Bem, poder é a palavra-chave quando se fala dos Primeiros. Eles são criaturas muito antigas, tão antigas que dizem que foram eles que deram a magia aos bruxos. Não têm uma noção apurada de bem e mal, só de poder. Essas noções, aliás, fomos nós, bruxos, quem a fizemos, tempos mais tarde. Os Primeiros são forças incríveis, que vivem numa realidade alternativa. Também se acredita que eles sejam responsáveis pelo equilíbrio das forças mágicas no nosso mundo. Sem eles, a mágica ficaria fora de controle.

- Oh, que curioso. Nunca imaginei em pensar quem tinha dado poderes aos bruxos.

Severo continuou:

- Segundo a lenda, nenhum bruxo pode destruí-los. Eles teriam feito essa regra para se preservar. Uma vez invocados, nenhuma força pode dispersá-los. Em suma, os bruxos são impotentes diante dos Primeiros. Dizem que são Um e Muitos ao mesmo tempo. Presume-se que sejam metamorfos e muito inteligentes.

- Nossa, Severo, parece que não se conhece muito sobre eles. Você fala como se eles fossem lendas.

- Há muitas lendas sobre eles, claro. Mas eles são reais. Os fundadores de Hogwarts os encontraram, foi a última aparição conhecida e a primeira confirmada. Sem querer, os Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts invocaram os Primeiros, e passaram muito trabalho para que eles voltassem a seu lugar.

- Não estou entendendo. Esses Primeiros querem atacar Voldemort?

- Estamos desconfiados que seja o contrário. O Senhor das Trevas pretende usar o poder dos Primeiros.

- E como? Você não disse que nenhum bruxo pode com eles?

- Ele deve ter encontrado alguma forma de atrair ou de manipular o poder deles. Muito provavelmente poderia destruí-los. E com isso, a magia seria uma força caótica dentro do mundo.

Rebeca se impressionou:

- Oh, não, Severo. Que horror!

Ele garantiu:

- Por isso estamos pesquisando tudo que podemos, tentando nos adiantar aos planos dele. Talvez a ameaça esteja longe, porque não é de qualquer lugar que se pode invocar os Primeiros. Hogwarts é um dos únicos locais confirmados. Outras lendas de outros locais mágicos tratam dos Primeiros em seus próprios termos, e talvez sejam indicativos da presença deles: Índia, Japão, Egito, Tibet. Estamos verificando quais dessas lendas ele pode estar se utilizando.

Ela deixou a costura de lado e seus olhos verdes encontraram os dele com um brilho de gentil apreço:

- Vocês vão detê-lo, meu amor. Eu tenho absoluta confiança no trabalho que o Professor Dumbledore, você, tio Artie e todos os que trabalham pela causa do bem estão fazendo na Ordem da Fênix. Eu sei que todos estão fazendo o máximo para deixar um mundo mais seguro para pessoas como Ártemis e eu. Você, especialmente, que corre tantos riscos.

- Esse é meu maior incentivo: tornar o mundo um melhor lugar para vocês viverem.

Rebeca pegou uma mão elegante e alva entre as suas:

- Nós sabemos disso, e temos muito orgulho de você, meu amor. Nunca duvide disso. Nossa confiança em você é inabalável. Vocês nos deixa seguras e calmas.

Severo beijou as mãos de sua mulher:

- Obrigado, querida. Acho que eu precisava ouvir isso.

Rebeca sorriu:

- Pode contar comigo sempre. Eu te amo, Severo.

- E eu amo vocês duas – vocês roubaram meu coração.

Os lábios de Rebeca encontraram os de Severo e uma brisa suave e amena soprou sobre casal. Por muito tempo os dois permaneceram juntos, abraçados no banco e olhando o suave remanso do lago gentil, apenas agradecendo por poder estar um na companhia do outro, seguros e aconchegados.

Afinal, isso não iria durar muito.

- Mestre, eu lhe trago meu relatório.

- E já não era sem tempo, Rabicho. Você esteve fora por mais de uma semana. É melhor que seja bom.

- Melhor impossível, meu senhor. Eu encontrei a garota Gall.

Voldemort ergueu-se de sua cadeira:

- Está maluco? A garota morreu já faz anos.

- Dumbledore de alguma maneira enganou as pessoas para que pensassem justamente isso. E mais: ela tem uma criança e está escondida numa cabana pequena e muito protegida dentro de Hogwarts.

- Escondida dentro da escola?

- Perto do lago, sim, Mestre.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos, em silêncio. Rabicho se encolheu de medo, reconhecendo o sinal de que seu Mestre se tornava perigoso.

Num sinal ainda mais evidente do perigo, ele indagou em voz calma e controlada:

- Como ela escapou de meus Comensais da Morte?

A voz de Rabicho era veneno puro:

- Só se pode especular, meu Mestre. Eu não tenho provas.

- Então especule.

- Severo Snape foi chamado para tentar fazer a garota suportar a sessão de interrogatório. Ele jura que não conseguiu mantê-la viva. É bem possível que ele tenha conseguido. Mas eu não tenho provas.

Mais uma vez Voldemort ficou alguns minutos num silêncio totalmente tenso, caminhando gravemente pela sala.

- Sim – disse finalmente – É bem possível realmente – O Lord das Trevas ergueu a voz, cada vez mais neutra, cada vez mais perigosa – Isso muda tudo. Os ventos da vitória mais uma vez sopram a nosso favor, meu servo, e você será ricamente recompensado pelo que me informou. Agora deixe-me. Preciso pôr em movimento as engrenagens do nosso sucesso incontestável.

- Irlanda.

A palavra que Snape pronunciou capturou imediatamente a atenção do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Tem certeza?

- Tanta quanto é possível, naturalmente. Mas os fatos indicam fortemente que esse deve ser o objetivo do Lord das Trevas. E é muito possível que ele tenha razão em seu objetivo.

Alvo Dumbledore disse gravemente:

- Mais do que ele imagina. Uma terra mágica como a Irlanda tem grandes probabilidades de conter o portal que o leve até os Primeiros. Mas ele ainda precisa de um meio de invocar os Primeiros...

- E se for uma armadilha?

- Teremos mais chance lidando com Voldemort do que lidando com os Primeiros, não acredita, meu caro Severo?

Snape ia responder, mas foi interrompido por uma dor aguda no seu braço. A Marca Negra ardia de maneira particularmente espetacular. Alvo notou o desconforto:

- Ele chama?

- Devo ir sem demora.

- Avisarei Rebeca.

****

Capítulo 25 – Os melhores planos

Rebeca olhava o relógio da família na parede da sala de estar, mas tinha aprendido a ficar calma. A pá onde estava a foto de Severo estava entre "Em Reunião" e "Em Perigo", o que equivalia a dizer que ele ainda estava com Voldemort. Ela procurou não pensar nisso e voltou a dar o café da manhã de Ártemis, dando mais uma colherada de maçã cortadinha e canela na boca de sua filha.

Severo passara a noite fora, o que não era incomum quando ele ia às reuniões de Comensais da Morte. O problema é que quando ele chegava em casa, geralmente estava muito cansado e num humor deplorável. Nessas ocasiões, nem a presença de Ártemis conseguia tirar-lhe a carranca.

Era muito cedo de manhã para se preocupar, decidiu Rebeca, terminando de alimentar sua filha. Winky tirou os pratos e Rebeca pegou os lápis de cor bruxos e o pergaminho, chamando Ártemis:

- Que tal a gente desenhar alguns bichinhos na varanda?

- Oba!

A garotinha logo estava no chão, pegando os lápis com as mãozinhas pequenas e desenhando alguns garranchos que começaram a se mexer no papel. Ela soltou gritinhos apontando para o papel:

- Inho! Iiinho!

- Ah, um passarinho? Que lindo! Cuidado que ele é capaz de voar longe!

Elas ficaram desenhando algum tempo, entretidas em fazer os desenhos se mexerem, quando algo chamou a atenção de Rebeca. Alguém se aproximava pela estradinha.

Era uma mulher. E vinha sozinha, a passos apressados. Desconhecida.

Ártemis reparou para onde a mãe estava olhando e viu alguém chegando. Ela perguntou, intrigada:

- Mimi, mamã?

Rebeca disse, tentando disfarçar que estava alarmada:

- Não, querida, não é Hermione. Quem sabe nós vamos para dentro agora, hein?

A moça estava perto o suficiente para acenar:

- Oi! Rebeca!

O sol ainda nem se erguera direito, e Rebeca colocou a mão para proteger os olhos e tentar vem quem era. Mas não era conhecido.

- Tia Papoula me mandou!

- Você é sobrinha de Madame Pomfrey?

A moça, mais velha do que Rebeca, mas não tão velha quanto Madame Pomfrey, ofegou um pouco, sorrindo:

- Isso, meu nome é Bella. Nossa, como foi difícil achar a cabana.

- Entre, Bella. Quer tomar um pouco de água?

A moça negaceou com os longos cabelos negros já salpicados de grisalho. Via-se que ela tinha sido muito bonita em sua juventude.

- Não há tempo. Vim buscar você e sua filha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O pior. O Lord das Trevas está em Hogwarts.

Por dentro, Belatriz Lestrange sorria. Aquela tal de Rebeca era mesmo muito idiota para não desconfiar de nada. Seu Mestre tinha feito bem em mandar uma mulher – ninguém desconfiaria de uma vestida do jeito que ela estava vestida, sem qualquer vestígio de maquiagem e com aquele sorriso idiota que as bruxas da Luz costumavam trazer nos lábios.

Rebeca caiu direitinho:

- Oh, meu Deus! Ele sabe que eu estou aqui?

- Sim, ele já sabia há algum tempo, mas agora não é hora de falarmos. Temos que ir embora daqui.

- Para onde?

- Já está tudo arranjado. Agora vamos!

Rebeca colocou a filha no colo e disse:

- Deixe-me pegar algumas coisas para Ártemis!

- Não há tempo! Vamos, antes que ele descubra esse lugar!

- O Prof. Dumbledore sabe para onde estamos indo?

Ártemis começou a chorar, notando a tensão e não a deixou ouvir a resposta. A moça se virou e disse:

- Winky, feche a casa para mim!

Um elfo doméstico! Bom, certamente não seria uma criatura como aquela que desafiaria o plano do Mestre. Tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas.

Sem desconfiar que estava caindo numa armadilha, Rebeca, com Ártemis fortemente segura no colo, deixou-se ser levada para fora dos limites de Hogwarts, onde por meio de uma chave de portal, elas foram levadas até onde Voldemort as esperava.

Rebeca só percebeu que algo estava errado quando ela olhou em volta e se viu cerca de Comensais da Morte. Ela olhou para Bella, que trazia um sorriso malévolo.

- Oh, que susto, hein, Rebequinha? Aposto como você pensou que escapava de meu Mestre, mas ele achou você.

Ela protegeu Ártemis instintivamente e disse:

- Você... não é parente de Madame Pomfrey?

- Rá! – fez ela, jogando a cabeça para trás – Como se eu fosse aparentada daquela bruxa velha! Meu nome é Lestrange. Belatriz Lestrange!

Rebeca arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o nome. Aquela mulher tinha sido a responsável pela morte de Sirius, e Severo tinha lhe dito que era perigosíssima.

- Deixe-me em paz – pediu Rebeca, trêmula – Por favor, me deixe ir.

Belatriz riu-se jocosamente:

- E para onde você iria, minha cara? Você não é bruxa, não pode aparatar. E você nem sabe onde está, não é mesmo?

Rebeca reparou que estava numa floresta escura, de árvores densas, junto a uma caverna. Instintivamente, ela apertou Ártemis contra seu corpo, olhando todos aqueles Comensais, suas máscaras brancas reluzindo ante o fogo das tochas que carregavam.

Foi então que uma voz fria e superior chamou seu nome:

- Rebeca Gall, finalmente. Você parece muito bem para quem está morta há tanto tempo. Seja bem-vinda à Irlanda.

Ela estremeceu e apertou ainda mais a menina em seus braços ao ver quem estava se aproximando dela: um homem com um rosto desfigurado, com dois orifícios como nariz e olhos vermelhos que a encaravam com cobiça.

Voldemort.

Todo o sangue que ainda restava no rosto dela fugiu e ela sentiu-se tonta, como se fosse desmaiar. Mas ela estava com Ártemis, tinha que protegê-la.

Voldemort continuou, um sorriso sarcástico:

- Durante todo esse tempo, Dumbledore escondeu você de mim. Mas ninguém engana Lord Voldemort o tempo todo. Ninguém, entendeu? _Ninguém_.

Tremendo, Rebeca disse:

- Eu não sei onde está meu tio. Não posso ajudar você. Deixe-me ir.

Voldemort riu – e não era uma visão agradável:

- Garota tola, eu não quero nada com seu tio caquético! Preciso de você. E você vai fazer uma coisa para mim, se quer que sua filha cresça além dessa noite.

O terror de Rebeca cresceu:

- Afaste-se dela!

- Em primeiro lugar, você vai fazer o que eu mandar, ou eu vou matar sua preciosa filha aqui e agora – a voz dela era dura e irredutível, sem admitir argumentos – Não vai?

- O que quer de mim? Eu não sou ninguém, nem poderes eu tenho.

- Ah, minha cara, mas você me é muito importante. Durante todo esse tempo tentei encontrar um substituto, mas ninguém me era tão conveniente quanto você. Assim que deixarmos sua preciosa filha em segurança com um de meus Comensais, eu lhe direi o que deve fazer.

- Nunca! Ela vai aonde eu for!

- Devo lembrá-la que você dificilmente está em posição de fazer exigências. Mas, para tranqüilizá-la, vou deixar com um Comensal que você conhece e confia. Ah, sim, você confia num dos meus Comensais – Rebeca olhou para Belatriz, que ainda sorria sarcasticamente – Não, não é minha estimada Bela. Severo, meu servo, mostre-se para seu senhor!

Houve um segundo quase imperceptível de hesitação. Mas um dos Comensais deu um passo à frente e tirou a máscara, revelando a Rebeca o rosto amado de seu marido. Voldemort disse:

- Severo, meu caro, eu sei que você teve participação no fato dessa mulher ter sobrevivido. Lidaremos com isso depois. Mas já que ela confia em você, você ficará com a filha dela.

Ártemis, ao ver o pai, abriu um sorriso e agitou os bracinhos na direção dele, pedindo colo:

- Pa-pá! Pa-pá!

Severo empalideceu ainda mais, e Rebeca olhou para Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas observou aquilo, estreitando os olhos de satisfação.

- Ora, ora, ora. A verdade, diretamente da boca dos inocentes. Severo, você esteve mesmo ocupado nesse tempo todo. Mas veremos isso depois. Agora vamos, sua filha está ansiosa por sua presença.

Sem suspeitar de nada, Ártemis se jogou no colo do pai e imediatamente se agarrou nos cabelos dele, como sempre fazia. Alguns Comensais, incluindo Belatriz, pareceram achar aquilo divertido.

Severo trocou olhares com Rebeca, uma comunicação muda e desesperada, que falava de amor e esperança. Rebeca tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas e tremia, mas sabia que ela deveria tentar ao máximo manter a cabeça no lugar. Severo jamais deixaria nada de mal acontecer a Ártemis, e enquanto isso ela não tinha escolha a não ser cumprir as ordens daquele louco perigoso chamado Voldemort.

Dor. Dor cegante, como sempre. A tal ponto forte que ele não saberia dizer se estava dormindo ou acordado, mas a cicatriz ardia em brasa quando ele ouviu a voz de Rony:

- Harry! Harry! O que foi, Harry? É Você-Sabe-Quem?

Ele estava no dormitório, e os demais colegas olhavam para ele, assustados. Harry já tinha tido visões de Voldemort antes, mas aquela parecia ser do tipo muito ruim.

- É ele, é Voldemort! Eu vi, Rony! Não é nada bom.

Neville disse:

- Eu acho melhor chamar a Profª McGonagall.

Harry disse:

- Não! Eu tenho que falar com o Prof. Dumbledore agora mesmo! Voldemort conseguiu pegar Rebeca, Rony!

O ruivo arregalou os olhos:

- O quê?! Mas como? Ele não pode entrar em Hogwarts!

- Isso eu não sei. Mas ele está feliz como eu nunca vi antes.

Simas quis saber:

- Quem é Rebeca? Ela é aluna?

- Não, ela é uma protegida – disse Harry – Mas é uma longa história, não posso contar agora. Precisamos ir correndo, Rony. O Prof. Snape também está em apuros.

- Bom, então não tem tanta pressa.

Harry se impacientou:

- Rony, e a Rebeca?

- Tá bom, tá bom, deixa eu pegar meu roupão!

****

Capítulo 26 – Na boca da caverna

Só depois de ver Ártemis no colo do pai é que Rebeca conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para olhar no rosto deformado daquele homem que lhe inspirava tanto medo. Voldemort parecia estar tão satisfeito consigo mesmo que se dava ao luxo de dar meios sorrisos. Rebeca sentiu naquele momento que o medo lentamente dava lugar ao ódio e à determinação de proteger sua filha.

O próprio Voldemort chamou sua atenção para o momento presente:

- Muito bem, agora acho que podemos começar – virou-se – Bella!

Belatriz Lestrange imediatamente pegou alguns objetos separados num canto escuro e levou-os até Rebeca. Voldemort disse:

- Tenho uma missão para você, minha cara Srta. Gall. Dentro dessa caverna às suas costas, está o portal que a levará até os Primeiros. Você é a única pessoa que pode chegar até eles e pegar o que eu quero.

Então Severo estava certo! Ele queria mesmo alguma coisa com os Primeiros.

- Eu? Mas se nem os bruxos têm poder contra os Primeiros, como acha que eu posso conseguir o que quer?

Ele se dirigiu a ela como se estivesse falando com uma retardada:

- Porque você não é bruxa, minha cara Srta. Gall. Assim eles supunham estar seguros de ataques de bruxos, pois só com magia se pode atravessar o portal. Bella, prepare-a!

Em volta da cintura de Rebeca, Belatriz prendeu um cinto com uma bolsinha de couro. Também colocou em suas mãos uma espada de aço e um frasco com uma poção. Rebeca não entendeu direito para que tudo aquilo.

Voldemort explicou:

- Esses são os instrumentos para a sua vitória. Essa espada reflete feitiços e pode ser usada tanto para defesa quanto ataque. Isso é uma precaução, para o caso de você encontrar algum problema. O frasco de Poções, preparado por nosso querido Severo, vai despertar pseudopoderes em você, para que possa ativar o portal na caverna. Afinal de contas, se você não é bruxa, você também não é exatamente trouxa, e essa poção deverá simplesmente aumentar os resquícios de magia que existem dentre em você. Lembre-se: essa poção tem efeito temporário, e se usar seus poderes à toa, eles acabarão mais rapidamente.

- E esse saquinho na cintura?

- Esse... saquinho, na verdade, é um contêiner especial no qual você deverá carregar aquilo que vai salvar a vida de sua filha – o Poder Original.

- Poder Original?

- Sim. O Poder de fazer ou destruir um bruxo. O mesmo poder que os Primeiros usaram para criar bruxos. Dessa maneira, os Primeiros ficarão sem poder algum!

Rebeca estava estarrecida e perguntou, de modo impertinente:

- E você acha que eles simplesmente vão me dar isso? É mais louco do que parece.

Os Comensais reunidos se mexeram, desconfortáveis. Belatriz puxou a varinha para ela:

- Respeito com o Mestre, seu aborto!

Voldemort ergueu uma mão:

- Deixe, Bella. A Srta. Gall vai nos prestar um favor muito grande, e só o que precisarei fazer em troca é preservar a vida de sua filha.

- A de Severo também – adiantou-se Rebeca, desafiando – Prometa-me preservar a vida de Severo também.

Voldemort pressionou os lábios em desagrado, mas foi irônico:

- Claro. Afinal, alguém precisa criar a menina, não é mesmo?

Severo se mexeu, angustiado, Ártemis no seu colo olhando com curiosidade para o homem feio com cara de lagartixa. Voldemort olhava para Rebeca, esperando que ela barganhasse por sua vida também. Ela colocou o frasquinho da poção na cintura junto com o saquinho e ignorou a expectativa do Lord das Trevas.

- Não vai me implorar por sua vida?

- Minha vida depende mais de mim do que de você. As vidas deles não, estão em suas mãos. Portanto, não, eu não vou pedir por minha vida. Eu vou conquistá-la.

Houve silêncio. Aparentemente Voldemort não esperava por aquela resposta.

A moça simplesmente perguntou:

- Posso levar uma tocha também? A caverna parece escura.

Voldemort assentiu:

- É razoável. Pode levar. Agora vá!

- Está bem – disse Rebeca, mas ela olhou para Severo, que segurava a irrequieta Ártemis. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e houve uma muda comunicação entre eles. Talvez fosse a última vez que se comunicassem. Mas tudo estava sendo dito e entendido naquele breve e desesperado olhar. Mentalmente, ela se despediu do marido e da filha, aceitando o fato de que talvez morresse antes de ver os dois novamente.

Buscando firmemente uma calma que não sabia de onde buscar, Rebeca virou-se, pegou a tocha que Belatriz lhe entregava e entrou na caverna escura, deixando todos para trás.

Era hora de enfrentar os desafios que lhe impunham.

E ela entrou na caverna, procurando concentrar-se apenas no que estava à sua frente, não no que estava atrás.

A primeira sensação que ela teve foi de uma opressão terrível. A caverna era bem comprida por dentro, mais se assemelhando a um túnel, grande o suficiente para que ela ficasse de pé com folga para carregar a tocha acima da cabeça. As paredes eram de rocha pura, e o chão batido cheio de teias de aranha indicava que ninguém punha os pés ali há muito tempo. Por um instante ela temeu a presença de animais ali dentro, mas aquele lugar não parecia ser uma caverna comum. O fato de nenhum morcego ter aparecido era sinal de que havia magia demais (ou de menos) para convidar animais da floresta.

Quanto mais ela entrava na caverna, ouvindo o som dos próprios passos, mais o ar ia se tornando abafado e viciado. Isso só servia para aumentar a sensação de opressão dentro daquelas paredes de pedra. Ela seguia em frente, alerta, esperando a hora do tal portal aparecer, quando de repente viu algo inesperado.

Uma sombra.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Rebeca, apontando a tocha para onde viu o movimento.

Nada.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, atenta ao menor movimento. E, com efeito, mais uma vez a sombra se mexeu para detrás de pedras.

- Quem está aí? Mostre-se!

De trás de uma pedra, saiu uma criatura pequena, que pedia numa vozinha fina e chorosa:

- Por favor, senhora, não me mate, por favor, não me mate, eu imploro...!

Rebeca ficou desconcertada quando viu um garoto, de uns 10 anos, um cabelo comprido alourado, parecendo estar sem o benefício de um banho ou um pente de cabelo há dias a se encolher junto dela. O coração dela se derreteu:

- Tenha calma, tenha calma. Eu não vou machucar você.

- Não me mate, não me mate com sua espada!

Só então ela se deu conta de que estava mesmo parecendo alguém ameaçador. Ela disse:

- Não se preocupe, essa espada não é para você. Quem é você?

- Lucas, madame – ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados e Rebeca viu que eram lindos olhos azuis – Não vai mesmo me matar?

Ela teve que sorrir:

- Não, Lucas, não vou matar você. Meu nome é Rebeca. Eu seria incapaz de matar um garotinho inocente feito você.

Aquilo provocou uma reação contrária no guri. Ele se ergueu, com rosto crispado de raiva:

- Eu não sou um garotinho! Sou um homem e vim aqui matar o monstro na caverna!

Rebeca reprimiu o riso:

- Ah, entendo!

- Você também veio matar o monstro da caverna?

- Não, eu não vim matar ninguém. Mas quero salvar minha filha e meu marido, e para isso preciso falar com os Primeiros.

- Eles são os monstros?

- Eu não sei, Lucas. Mas acho que vão me ouvir.

- Você está procurando esses Primeiros há muito tempo?

- Não. Você está procurando o monstro da caverna há muito tempo?

- Estou. Mas ele nunca aparece. A porta está sempre fechada.

Rebeca sentiu o coração bater mais forte:

- Porta?

- A porta da casa do monstro. Ao menos eu acho que é.

- E onde ela fica?

- Lá adiante. Eu posso levar você lá, se me ajudar a matar o monstro com essa sua espada.

- Você quer usar minha espada?

Os olhos azuis brilharam de novo:

- Eu? Usar uma espada? Uau! Posso mesmo?

- Quando nós virmos o monstro, eu prometo que a deixo usar. Escute, Lucas, você disse que está aqui há muito tempo. Não está com fome?

- Sim, mas não tenho nada para comer.

- Espere um pouco.

Rebeca tomou um pouco da poção e logo sentiu um formigamento nos braços. Aquilo devia ser magia. Mas ela não sabia como fazer feitiços. Fechou os olhos e procurou se concentrar em trazer comida para o garoto. De repente, ouviu a exclamação:

- Puxa!

Havia uma lauta refeição diante deles, com muitas coisas que crianças gostavam: bolos, tortas, cachorro-quente, salgadinhos, chocolates, refrigerantes e sucos. Lucas se atirou na comida, esfomeado. Rebeca sorriu, satisfeita.

- Venha, coma comigo!

Ela tomou apenas um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome. Mas coma o quanto quiser. É tudo para você.

O menino parou de comer e a encarou, abismado:

- Vou ter que comer tudo?

Rebeca quase se riu da simplicidade do garoto:

- Não, Lucas, claro que não. Coma o quanto quiser.

- Obrigado – ele mordeu uma coxinha – Hum, está muito gostoso!

Rebeca tomou mais um pouco de suco, colocou o copo na mesa e quis saber:

- Onde estão seus pais, Lucas?

Ele deu de ombros, atacando o bolo de chocolate:

- Não sei, já faz tempo desde que eu os vi. Não me lembro de algumas coisas.

- Eles deixaram você aqui?

- Não me lembro. Só sei que estou aqui para matar o monstro da caverna.

- Você sabe quem é Voldemort?

Lucas olhou para ela:

- É o nome do monstro? Você já o viu?

- Não – novamente ela controlou o riso – É um outro monstro. Pensei que ele o tivesse prendido aqui.

- Não estou preso. Só não sei sair, mas depois que eu matar o monstro, eu descubro.

O garoto não parecia saber muita coisa, então era provável que ela tivesse que protegê-lo. Ela não sabia como eram esses Primeiros, mas se em Hogwarts os Fundadores tiveram problemas, talvez fossem violentos. Rebeca jamais deixaria uma criança se machucar, se pudesse ajudar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles continuaram a andar na caverna. Lucas quis saber:

- Por que está aqui?

- Porque quero falar com os Primeiros. Eles moram no fim da caverna, segundo eu soube.

- Você vai matar esses Primeiros?

Ela quase riu:

- Eu? Eu nunca matei uma mosca, jamais faria isso. Além do mais, eles são poderosos. Basta me darem o que preciso para libertar meu marido e minha filha, e eu vou embora.

- Mas você também é poderosa. Olha só o que você fez.

- Aquilo? Digamos que foi só um truque que eu fiz.

- Pois foi muito bom. Mas se você não mata ninguém, por que carrega essa espada?

- Para me proteger.

- Você é bruxa?

- Não. Você é?

Lucas abanou a cabeça:

- Não. Sou um herói que vai matar o monstro – depois ele completou – Se me deixar usar a espada.

Rebeca disse, com um sorriso:

- Não se preocupe, eu deixo. Assim que virmos o monstro, eu deixo você ficar com a espada para matá-lo.

- Oba! Aí depois eu posso voltar para casa.

- E eu também. Seus pais devem estar preocupados, e eu estou ficando com saudades da minha família.

Eles andaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e adiante, Rebeca viu uma parede. Eles andaram até lá. Sentindo uma vibração diferente, num átimo ela compreendeu:

- Este é o portal. Temos que atravessar isso.

O menino arregalou os olhos:

- Mas é uma parede de pedra!

- Vamos ver o que podemos fazer quanto a isso.

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Quando abriu, havia uma grande porta de madeira incrustada na parede de pedra. Lucas arregalou os olhos ainda mais:

- Puxa! Você é ótima nisso!

- Acredite, eu estou tão espantada quanto você!

Ele ficou animado e tentou abrir a pesada porta:

- Agora eu vou matar o monstro! Eu sei que ele está aqui! Eu sei!

- Calma, Lucas, deixe-me ajudar você.

Com uma mão ocupada com a tocha, Rebeca teve que colocar a espada no chão para abrir a porta, de tão pesada que era. Lucas estava tão excitado que falava sem parar:

- O monstro está logo ali, eu sei! Vou matá-lo, você vai ver.

- Espere um pouco que vou pegar minha espada.

Mas o menino parecia indócil:

- Não posso esperar! Tenho que pegar o monstro! Deixe que eu vou na frente!

E entrou pela porta. Rebeca ainda tentou impedi-lo:

- Não, Lucas, espere! Espere por mim! Lucas, não vá sozinho!

Inútil. Ele já tinha desaparecido dentro da escuridão. Rebeca suspirou, abaixou-se para pegar a espada e entrou no domínio dos Primeiros.


	9. Última parte

****

Capítulo 27 – Além do Portal

Um grande corredor iluminado por tochas estava do outro lado da porta. Obviamente alguém tinha construído os apoios para as tochas e os arcos de madeira que se misturavam nas paredes de pedra. Era um conjunto arquitetônico bonito, mas Rebeca não tinha tempo para admirar a paisagem.

Ela correu pelo corredor imenso, gritando:

- Lucas! Lucas!

Por mais que ela corresse, não havia sinal do menino à frente, apenas as tochas e arcos. Depois de alguns minutos, viu que seria inútil. O garoto tinha desaparecido, e ela só esperava que ele estivesse bem.

Rebeca continuou andando em frente, já que não havia outro lugar para ir. E então percebeu que adiante, havia outra daquelas portas imensas. Ela acelerou o passo e logo viu que à frente havia um guarda. Era uma pessoa de uns 50 anos, vestida com uma capa grande e amarela e um gorro azul, trazendo às mãos uma grande lança. Assim que Rebeca chegou perto, ele colocou a lança na frente da porta e bradou, com uma expressão rigorosa:

- Alto lá!

Rebeca indagou:

- Por favor, senhor, deixou passar um garoto de mais ou menos 10 anos por essa porta? Nós nos perdemos um do outro.

- Quem quer saber?

- Meu nome é Rebeca e estou preocupada com a criança.

O guarda a olhou atentamente:

- Não há crianças na morada dos Primeiros. O que faz aqui?

- Oh, bem, eu quero falar com os Primeiros, mas estou preocupada com Lucas. Ele é jovem, e está obcecado em matar um tal monstro da caverna... O senhor sabe se aqui tem mesmo algum monstro?

- Apenas aqueles que carregamos, Rebeca.

Rebeca arregalou os olhos e achou a fala do guarda muito profunda. Será que ela teria que adivinhar enigmas ou coisa parecida para chegar até os Primeiros?

- De qualquer modo, poderia me deixar passar?

- Esclareça a natureza de sua visita.

- Estou numa missão. Tenho que falar com os Primeiros para salvar minha família.

- O jovem perdido faz parte de sua família?

- Não, eu o conheci há pouco.

- Então por que quer salvá-lo?

- Porque ele é só uma criança e está convencido de que tem que caçar um monstro. Ele pode se meter em apuros se os Primeiros o encontrarem antes do que eu.

- Por que diz isso, Rebeca?

- Ora, até onde eu saiba esses Primeiros são muito perigosos. Não sei como eles reagirão a uma criança como Lucas.

- Parece muito preocupada com o menino.

- E estou! Ele parecia ser inocente e precisava de proteção. Sabe, eu sou mãe e garanto que a mãe dele deve estar morrendo de preocupação.

- Para salvar esse menino, estaria disposta a sacrificar sua missão?

Rebeca começou a ficar com raiva:

- Por quê? Você viu Lucas, não viu? Está prendendo o garoto em algum lugar? Onde está o menino?

- Eu não estou prendendo ninguém.

- E os tais Primeiros? Eles seriam capazes de fazer alguma maldade com Lucas? São eles que estão prendendo Lucas?

O guarda parecia particularmente disposto a não colaborar de jeito nenhum, mas disse:

- Talvez você queira falar pessoalmente com eles.

- Eles estão aí dentro? Eles têm Lucas?

Ele recolheu a lança e abriu o braço na direção da porta, abrindo-a em par:

- Veja você mesma, Rebeca.

Rebeca entrou no próximo salão ainda de olho no guarda, e achando que aquela conversa tinha sido uma das coisas mais surreais que lhe tinha acontecido. Quando entrou na caverna, ela jamais imaginou que estaria filosofando com o guarda do portão dos Primeiros...

Ela entrou no aposento e ouviu a porta bater atrás de si. Seu coração batia aceleradamente. Estava numa sala com uma espécie de cadeira grande ou trono à frente, mas estava vazio. Havia mais tochas e arcos de madeira, e desta vez o chão era de pedra polida, muito bonito.

De locais escondidos, três pessoas surgiram, e eram três homens. Um vestia um traje comprido verde, outro um traje idêntico azul e o terceiro, o mais alto, vestia uma capa em preto, bordado com púrpura brilhante, magnífico. Pareciam os três reis magos, pensou ela, vendo-os solenemente tomarem posição. O mais alto sentou-se no trono, de frente para ela, os outros dois tomaram cada lado da cadeira. Seus gestos eram elegantes e estudados, portavam-se como reis que vinham receber a plebe rude, e faziam Rebeca sentir-se muito intimidada diante deles.

Eles _tinham_ que ser os Primeiros.

O homem de azul, em pé ao lado da cadeira, disse:

- Diga quem és e o que queres.

Com dificuldade para encontrar a voz, Rebeca pigarreou e respondeu:

- Meu nome é Rebeca e estou numa missão. Aliás, duas missões.

- Duas missões – repetiu o homem – Parecem tarefas grandes. Que missões são essas?

Ela explicou:

- Eu perdi um garoto mais ou menos dessa altura, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. O nome dele é Lucas. Ele diz que quer matar o monstro da caverna.

- Que queres tu com ele?

- Quero protegê-lo para depois devolvê-los aos pais. Por um acaso, vocês o viram?

- Nem o acaso escapa aos Primeiros – disse o homem de verde, numa atitude bem inamistosa – Por que te preocupas com esse Lucas que nada é teu?

- Porque ele é só uma criança. É inocente, pode se machucar ou ofender alguém sem querer.

- E o que tu tens com isso? – indagou o homem de azul de novo.

- É que eu sou mãe, e eu –

Foi interrompida:

- E onde está teu filho?

- Minha filha está presa nas garras de um homem terrível que também prendeu o meu marido. Quero resgatá-los.

- Os Primeiros não fazem resgates, Rebeca – disse o homem de verde severamente, fazendo-a estremecer – Usa teus poderes para livrar os teus do facínora.

- Mas eu não tenho poderes.

- Tu fizeste mágica na caverna.

- Eram poderes temporários. O facínora Voldemort me deu poderes temporários para que eu pudesse encontrar vocês. Ele é quem me deu essa missão. Eu não sou bruxa.

- E o que pretendes obter dos Primeiros?

- Voldemort me deu isso – mostrou o saquinho – e quer que eu traga aqui o Poder Original para ele.

Pela primeira vez, os Primeiros pareceram reagir.

- Absurdo! – disse o homem de azul.

- Insulto! – disse o homem de verde.

Já o homem de púrpura, que estava calado até então, ergueu a mão e os outros dois silenciaram. Rebeca estava muito assustada, e o homem indagou:

- Por que te daríamos algo tão precioso? Que fizeste tu para merecer tal poder se sequer tens teus próprios poderes? E como tu vais usar este Poder, se o obtiveres?

Rebeca estava quase às lágrimas de tão nervosa:

- Eu não quero esse poder! Voldemort é quem o quer, e ele vai matar meu marido e minha filha se eu não o levar para ele. Eu sei que não mereço, mas preciso disso.

O homem de verde indagou rispidamente:

- Achas que pode nos matar para obter esse poder? Por isso trazes a espada?

Rebeca olhou para a arma e reparou que tinha até esquecido dela. Deu de ombros, desesperada:

- Não, eu sei que não posso matar ninguém. Nem quero matar ninguém, mas também não quero que minha família morra. Voldemort me deu essa espada para enfrentar vocês, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Ai meu Deus, eu não sei o que fazer!

Os três se entreolharam, sem deixar transparecer qualquer emoção, e Rebeca não via saída para sua situação. Tudo indicava que tinha falhado, e por sua causa, Severo e Ártemis iriam morrer. Ela olhou novamente para os três, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pensando que só ela poderia remediar a situação. Portanto, ela tomou uma decisão: iria morrer para salvar a família.

Ela pegou a espada com as duas mãos e postou-se diante deles, tentando demonstrar uma determinação que estava longe de sentir:

- Sei que não sou ninguém, mas se for preciso eu enfrentarei vocês três para salvar minha família. Mesmo que eu morra tentando.

As palavras de Rebeca não provocaram qualquer reação nos três. O homem de púrpura continuou sentado e só ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Não preferirias uma troca?

- Uma troca? – repetiu Rebeca.

- Nós te daremos o que esse facínora Voldemort quer: poder. Em troca, estarás disposta a fazer algo?

- Não vou precisar matar ninguém?

- Não.

- Então acho que está tudo bem. Que devo fazer?

Ele se ergueu:

- Não será uma tarefa fácil. Tens que levar Lucas contigo e cuidar dele.

Ela assentiu:

- Está bem. Eu o levo até seu pai e mãe.

- Não é tão simples. Os pais de Lucas já morreram. Terás que tomar conta dele para o resto da vida.

Rebeca pensou bem: era como ganhar um filho já crescido, adotá-lo. Lucas era um garoto bom, e ela até tinha desenvolvido uma afeição pela criança. Não seria qualquer sacrifício. Talvez Severo não gostasse muito do arranjo, mas se esse era o preço para salvara vida dele, ele iria aceitar.

- Não há problema – ela respondeu – Eu levo Lucas comigo.

- Nesse caso, terás o que vieste buscar.

Ela olhou para o saquinho na cintura e viu que ele tinha se transformado em uma caixinha pequena de prata, como se fosse um porta-jóia. Ela pegou a caixinha na mão, observando que era ricamente decorada e o Primeiro vestido de púrpura alertou:

- Toma cuidado! Essa caixa só deve ser aberta por aquele que busca o Poder Original e Absoluto. Ele está encerrado aí dentro e vai se mostrar para quem abrir a caixa.

Arregalando os olhos, Rebeca garantiu:

- Não vou abri-la, eu garanto. Mas e vocês? Ficaram sem o Poder?

- É hora de irmos para outras moradas. Claramente os detentores de magia desta dimensão não se preocupam mais com os Primeiros.

- É o que o senhor pensa – disse Rebeca – Garanto que muita gente vai me perguntar tudinho dessa visita. Vocês são muito famosos entre os bruxos.

O homem de púrpura pela primeira vez esboçou um sorriso:

- Agora vai. Lucas já está esperando fora da morada dos Primeiros.

- Está bem. Er... Obrigada. Vocês não são nada daquilo que dizem.

- Vá em paz, Rebeca. E vá depressa. Uma vez que os Primeiros vão sair, a morada não mais se sustentará.

Dito e feito.

Mal ele terminara de pronunciar essas palavras, um ruído surdo começou a fazer a caverna inteira chacoalhar. Era como se a própria terra estivesse acordando e dando um rugido terrível e devastador. Rebeca sentiu o chão sob seus pés balançar, e as tochas pareceram tremer nas braças que as sustentavam.

Ela olhou para os Primeiros e o homem de púrpura urgiu:

- Vá agora antes que seja tarde demais!

Como se só então estivesse acordando para a realidade dos fatos, Rebeca colocou a caixinha na cintura e começou a correr. E não foi sem tempo, pois a caverna inteira começava a rachar, poeira se levantava, as paredes pareciam querer se abrir. Com o coração acelerado, ela acelerou o passo e chegou à entrada onde havia visto o guarda com a lança. Ao invés dele, lá ela encontrou Lucas, de olhos arregalados, parecendo meio perdido.

Ele disse:

- Rebeca!

Sem parar de correr, ela pegou a mão dele e gritou:

- CORRA!

Ágil, o garoto logo tomou a dianteira e os dois se viam em desabalada carreira em meio à caverna que ruía inteira. Rebeca teve que se desviar pois um dos arcos ruiu bem perto dela e por pouco não a esmagou. Aquilo fez os dois acelerarem ainda mais o passo, e era como se a caverna ruísse à medida que eles passavam, acompanhando-os na corrida rumo à boca da caverna. Eles já estavam ficando cansados, os músculos querendo ceder.

Rebeca viu luz adiante e gritou, em meio ao ruído de destruição à sua volta:

- Estamos chegando! Vamos, Lucas!

O menino pareceu entender o recado e acelerou a corrida na frente de Rebeca. A boca da caverna parecia alargar-se à medida que eles chegavam, e Rebeca sentia as suas forças no fim. Tinha que dar tempo! Tinha que dar!

Quando ela estava cruzando o limiar da caverna, rumo ao dia claro, tropeçou e rolou um pouco no chão, a espada em sua mão indo parar longe. Lucas gritou:

- Rebeca!

No chão, ainda deitada, ela supervisionou os estragos: tinha ralado o braço e o cotovelo sangrava, mas parecia que não tinha nenhum osso quebrado. Lucas estava ajoelhado perto dela, os olhinhos azuis cheios de preocupação.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima – ela ofegou – E você?

- Tudo bem.

Mal ele dissera isso, um grande barulho veio da caverna e eles olharam para trás: o desmoronamento final parecia estar acontecendo bem atrás deles: um jato de areia e terra pareceu soprar para fora da caverna ao mesmo tempo que uma avalanche de pedras imensas começou a posicionar-se para fora da caverna. Ainda no chão, Rebeca tentou proteger Lucas no caso de alguma pedra voar.

Em minutos, tudo tinha se acalmado e os dois olharam para a caverna, vendo ainda nuvens de poeira que se acomodavam. A entrada para a morada dos Primeiros estava selada.

De repente, às suas costas, uma voz odiosa e sarcástica soou:

- Então, Rebeca: você sabe mesmo como fazer uma entrada.

Ela se virou e o coração se acelerou, mas de ódio e desprezo ao se ver cercada de Comensais que a encaravam curiosamente. À sua frente, estava o responsável por tudo aquilo.

Voldemort, com os olhos vermelhos faiscando e um sorriso nojento naquilo que tinha restado de seus lábios.

****

Capítulo 28 – Luzes na floresta

Rebeca se ergueu rapidamente, puxando Lucas para junto de si e procurando Severo e Ártemis com os olhos no meio da multidão. Ela os encontrou atrás de Voldemort: Ártemis tinha se cansado e estava dormindo, enrodilhada no ombro do pai. Severo parecia cansado, e o coração de Rebeca se condoeu ao imaginar tudo o que ele tinha passado.

Sem contar que era dia claro. Quanto tempo havia se passado enquanto ela estava na caverna? A ela não parecia ter sido mais do que uma hora, mas obviamente tinha sido muito mais.

Voldemort a devolveu à realidade:

- Então você sobreviveu. Excelente! Significa que foi bem-sucedida na sua missão.

- Se você pensou que eu iria deixar de cumprir minha parte do trato, está muito enganado.

Ele observou Lucas, vivamente interessado:

- E também trouxe um pequeno prêmio, pelo que vejo.

- Deixe-o fora disso – disse Rebeca – Esse garoto não tem nada a ver com o nosso trato, Voldemort.

A menção do nome do Lord das Trevas fez alguns Comensais murmurarem entre si. Voldemort deu de ombros e disse:

- Que seja. Estou mais interessado em saber se realmente cumpriu sua parte no trato, Srta. Gall. Trouxe o que lhe pedi?

Ela mostrou a caixinha de prata, toda ornamentada em ricos desenhos e disse:

- Primeiro solte Severo e minha filha.

- Muito bem – Voldemort parecia a ponto de perder a paciência, de tão ansioso – Vá, Severo, meu servo.

Rebeca viu o rosto de seu marido perder a máscara tensa e transformar-se quando ele andou os poucos passos e se pôs a seu lado, indo o mais rápido que podia sem perturbar o sono de Ártemis. Ao invés de recebê-los em seus braços, como ela ansiava fazer, Rebeca preferiu se adiantar e entregar logo a caixinha a Voldemort antes que o Lord das Trevas mudasse de idéia.

Mas ela não chegou perto dele. Uma série de espocos e estalidos surgiram no ar, e ela viu dezenas de pessoas aparatarem na boca da caverna.

Dumbledore chegara com a Ordem da Fênix e os aurores do novo Ministério da Magia. No meio ela ouviu:

- Rebeca!

- Tio Artie!

Voldemort puxou a varinha para Dumbledore, que trazia Harry Potter com ele, e sibilou, ameaçando:

- Para trás! Ou eu mato o traidor Snape, a mulher e as duas crianças!

Rebeca gritou para Voldemort:

- Não! Nós temos um trato!

- Ele não incluía aurores, minha cara. Contudo, se você me der o que eu quero, eu cumpro a minha parte do trato.

Harry Potter gritou:

- Não! Ele está mentindo! Vai trair você! Voldemort nunca foi honesto nem cumpriu com a palavra!

Dumbledore segurou Harry, que parecia prestes da pular no pescoço de Voldemort. Rebeca fraquejou: se cumprisse sua parte no trato e entregasse a caixinha a Voldemort, ele teria o poder que tanto queria e derrotaria Dumbledore e as forças da Luz. Mas se ela não cumprisse sua parte no trato, seus amigos teriam uma chance de derrotar Voldemort, só que tinha risco para Ártemis, Severo e Lucas, coitado, que mal parecia entender o que estava se passando.

O dilema da moça não passou despercebido de Voldemort, que estendeu a mão para ela e ordenou:

- Dê-me o Poder dos Primeiros!

Harry gritou imediatamente:

- Não faça isso!

- Dê-me agora, ou sua família vai desaparecer!

Rebeca estremeceu, e Voldemort perdeu totalmente a paciência, gritando:

- _Accio_!

A caixinha voou da mão de Rebeca e foi parar na mão esquelética do Senhor das Trevas. Harry gritou:

- NÃÃOO!!

Voldemort abriu os braços em triunfo, segurando a caixinha, e explodiu de alegria:

- Tarde demais! O Poder é meu! É meu, pirralho!

Rebeca sentiu um frio na espinha, ao se dar conta da dimensão que a situação tomara. Voldemort estava a um passo de adquirir o Poder Supremo contra os bruxos e tornar-se praticamente invencível.

E ela tinha sido a responsável por tudo aquilo.

- Ai meu Deus – disse ela, baixinho – O que eu fiz?

De repente, ela sentiu duas mãozinhas a agarrando com suavidade pela cintura. Era Lucas, que tremia de medo e se abraçou a ela, com o coração disparado. Comovida, Rebeca beijou-lhe os cabelos e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Você está comigo. Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

Ela falava palavras que não sabia se poderia cumprir, mas tinha muita intenção de proteger aquele menino. Contudo, sua atenção foi desviada para Voldemort, cuja alegria era tamanha que ele parecia estar babando:

- Veja, Dumbledore! Veja com seus próprios olhos eu me transformar na criatura mais poderosa que o mundo bruxo já viu!

Todos, Comensais e aurores, prenderam a respiração quando ele abriu a caixinha e de dentro dela surgiu uma luz muito intensa, acompanhada por um vento sobrenatural que rapidamente se espalhou pela floresta. O vento começou como uma brisa forte que esvoaçava capas e mantos, mas logo escalou para um vendaval irado que parecia denunciar ao mundo que alguma criatura contrária à Mãe Natureza estava para nascer. A mágica saturava o ar. Enquanto o vento se espalhava, a luz também irradiava em grande intensidade para todas as direções, fazendo todos ali protegerem os olhos, incapazes de suportar a claridade. Só os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort estavam fixos na caixa e ele urrava, em êxtase:

- Eu posso sentir! O Poder é absoluto! É todo meu! Todo meu!

Rebeca se encolheu, ainda abraçada a Lucas e Ártemis – que acordara com o vento e o barulho e chorava, muito assustada, agarrada ao pai. Os quatro – Rebeca, Severo, Lucas e Ártemis – estavam abraçados, protegendo-se uns aos outros, acalmando e confortando em meio ao vendaval que se abatia na floresta irlandesa.

Foi quando a luz pareceu diminuir, e o vento a acalmar. Nessa hora, eles se deram conta de que os gritos de Voldemort tinham mudado. Ao olhar em volta, eles viram que o Lord das Trevas gritava em dor ou algo ainda pior, pois ele estava lentamente se desfazendo em pó, digerido pelo mesmo poder que ele tanto queria para si, carcomido pela sua própria ganância de dominar todos à sua volta.

De olhos arregalados, Rebeca viu quando ele ia se definhando, desaparecendo diante dela como que se esfarelando. O processo todo durou apenas alguns dolorosos minutos, após o qual nada mais restou de Voldemort a não ser um punhado de poeira – rapidamente levado pelo vento. Mais uma vez o mundo bruxo se via livre da maior ameaça desde Grindenwald – e desta vez não havia chance de Voldemort voltar.

Por coincidência, Rebeca olhou para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu:

- Harry! Sua cicatriz!

Harry Potter levou a mão à testa e constatou que era verdade: a testa estava lisa e sem marcas. Daquele momento em diante, Voldemort não seria mais do que uma lembrança horrível. Foi o próprio Harry quem perguntou:

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

Dumbledore respondeu:

- Voldemort conseguiu exatamente o que ele queria: Poder Absoluto dos Primeiros. Ele achou que pudesse lidar com tanto poder, mas estava enganado. Foi isso que acabou com ele, no final.

Os aurores rapidamente se recuperaram do choque e puseram-se a cercar os Comensais, prendendo-os em grandes grupos para transportá-los diretamente para a Prisão de Azkaban. Rebeca ainda estava muito impactada com tudo que acontecera, e suspirou:

- Eu... nem acredito no que aconteceu!

Severo trocou Ártemis de braço para juntar-se a ela:

- Agora tudo passou. E que tal me apresentar esse rapazinho? – disse, olhando para Lucas – Um novo fã?

- Não, um novo filho – ela respondeu rapidamente – Severo, esse é Lucas. Eu o encontrei na caverna dos Primeiros, e os pais deles morreram. Ele não tem ninguém, e precisa de pais. Os próprios Primeiros me pediram que cuidasse dele. Por favor, diga que sim. Ele é um bom garoto.

- É claro. Bem-vindo à família, Lucas.

Com os olhinhos azuis faiscando, Dumbledore interveio:

- Receio que não seja assim tão simples, Severo. A menos que eu esteja enganado, Lucas é mais do que um bom garoto – o diretor de Hogwarts se virou para o menino – Estou errado?

O garoto se virou para Dumbledore com um sorriso amplo. Rebeca franziu o cenho:

- Como assim, Lucas? O que ele quer dizer?

Lucas disse:

- O Prof. Dumbledore percebeu logo que os Primeiros não saem distribuindo seu poder, especialmente para bruxos como Voldemort. Nós vimos em teu coração que tu não querias o poder, então o demos a ti. Mas não permitiríamos que Voldemort se apossasse dele, por isso viemos detê-lo.

Rebeca arregalou os olhos:

- Você é um dos Primeiros?

Lucas sorriu e de repente se transformou no homem de púrpura com quem Rebeca tinha conversado na caverna. Ela arregalou os olhos ainda mais quando viu os outros dois saírem de dentro dele, e logo ela estava diante do trio novamente.

- Nós, os Primeiros, somos Um e somos Muitos ao mesmo tempo – disse o homem pacientemente – Usamos a forma de Lucas para sondar-te o coração, Rebeca. Tu acolheste Lucas com caridade e compaixão, e vimos tua angústia para salvar tua família. Quando te impusemos a presença e a responsabilidade de Lucas, aceitaste de bom grado. Por isso, achamos que valeria a pena livrarmos o mundo mágico de Voldemort. Pedimos desculpas a Harry Potter por tirar-lhe essa atribuição, mas Voldemort se mostrou ser tudo aquilo que mais temíamos ao dar a magia aos bruxos: ganancioso, cruel, traiçoeiro, sem escrúpulos nem limites.

- O que Harry tem a ver com isso?

- Harry Potter deveria derrotar Voldemort, mas isso só se daria no futuro. Não havia garantias de que ele conseguiria. Afinal, o futuro está sempre em movimento. De qualquer forma, achamos que tu merecias uma recompensa, Rebeca, por isso decidimos nos livrar de Voldemort já.

- Puxa – ela enrubesceu – obrigada. Foi um presente e tanto.

- Tu mostraste coragem e valor. Cuida bem da tua família e sê feliz.

- E agora? – ela quis saber – Para onde vão?

- Para a morada longe dos olhos humanos. Tão cedo não voltaremos para este mundo. Reconstruam o que foi destruído e, quem sabe, um dia voltaremos a nos ver.

- Espero que sim – ela sorriu – Felicidades!

Os três homem menearam a cabeça e voltaram para a caverna, atravessando sem dificuldade a barreira de pedra e sumindo em seguida, para espanto de todos.

Rebeca estava tão emocionada que se abraçou a Severo e Ártemis e deixou-se ficar assim por algum tempo, envolvida na energia de amor e união daquilo que lhe era mais caro: sua família, por quem ela faria qualquer coisa.

- Severo – ela chamou.

- Sim, querida?

- Podemos ir para casa agora? Ártemis precisa dormir, e confesso que eu estou um pouco cansada, também.

Ele deu um meio sorriso:

- E o que a teria deixado tão cansada? Será que salvar o mundo dá para cansar alguém?

Rebeca não pôde evitar sorrir com a piada dela e Dumbledore disse:

- Você teve uma grande idéia, Rebeca. Vão e descansem. Haverá tempo depois para discutirmos tudo o que aconteceu.

- Obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore. Ah, eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Qual?

- Agora que Voldemort se foi, Severo não é mais espião, certo? E será que ele podia ser reabilitado? Digo, ele se arriscou tanto, e isso nem sempre foi reconhecido antes.

- Claro que vou fazer de tudo para que Severo obtenha a valorização e o reconhecimento que ele tanto merece.

- "timo – ela se virou – Podemos ir para casa agora, querido.

Ártemis pediu colo com a mãe, que Rebeca mais do que imediatamente aceitou em dar. Ela estremeceu um pouco, pensando no quão perto esteve de perder a filha e tudo que mais amava.

Mas agora isso era passado. O futuro estava diante dela, e ele parecia ser mais do que brilhante.

****

Capítulo 29 – Um joguinho de quadribol

- Você já está pronta?

- Calma, Severo. Só falta eu pegar as luvas. Está frio para essa época do ano.

Severo comentou:

- Felizmente dessa vez eu não vou precisar apitar a partida.

Rebeca lembrou:

- Minerva jamais permitira. Não numa partida entre Sonserina e Grifinória, com a agravante de que sua filha é artilheira do time.

- E líder do campeonato das casas, se me permite lembrar – disse ele – Mas isso não é motivo. Alvo teria permitido. Ele confiava na minha responsabilidade. Afinal, sou vice-diretor desta escola.

- Severo, fala sério. Eu ouvi falar de um jogo que você apitou debaixo de chuva quando Harry estava no quarto ano...

- Terceiro ano – corrigiu – Eu me lembro desse jogo e fui bem imparcial.

- Quem está apitando o jogo de hoje?

- O professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Rebeca soltou uma risada:

- Harry? Eu pensei que eles quisessem imparcialidade!

- Ahá! Viu? Até você reconhece! Esse pestinha não mudou nada nesses anos todos!

- Severo, eu só quis dizer que se eles queriam um fã de Ártemis para apitar, bem que poderia ter sido você. Você sabe que ela adora o tio Harry.

- É, eles se dão muito bem – ele olhou em volta – Não vejo Lucas. Onde está nosso filho?

- Hermione já esteve aqui e o levou para ficar de babá. Mas ele reclamou que já está grande para ter uma babá. Você sabe, ele tem oito anos e já se acha um homenzinho.

- Esse menino – ele olhou em volta – Só falta nós irmos.

- Tenha calma! Você fala como se ainda precisássemos dirigir durante duas horas. O campo de quadribol é do outro lado do lago. Viu como foi bom termos ficado morando em Hogwarts?

- Incrível que nós só ocupemos a mansão no verão. Duvido que meus ancestrais tenham algum dia imaginado que a Mansão Snape iria virar uma casa de veraneio.

- Se estou lembrada, foi você mesmo que preferiu continuar morando nessa casa. Não quis abrir mãos das lembranças de nossa casinha.

- Você também não se entusiasmou em ir morar na mansão, se a memória não falha.

- Claro que não! Nossos filhos cresceram aqui. Lucas daqui a pouco vai começar em Hogwarts e já conhece a escola toda.

Severo disse:

- De qualquer jeito, Alvo jamais teria deixado que nós nos mudássemos.

- Ah, Severo, às vezes eu sinto tanta saudade dele.

- Odeio admitir, mas também sinto falta daquele velho manipulador. O retrato dele vive se intrometendo nas masmorras – ele olhou para o relógio – Achou as luvas?

- Claro. Pronto para ver sua filha derrotar Grifinória?

- Nada me dará mais prazer!

Rebeca se virou para a sala de estar:

- Winky, nós já estamos indo. Hermione ficou de passar antes do jantar, mas nós já teremos voltado.

- Sim, Mestra Rebeca. Winky vai ter jantar pronto para todos!

- Você é um amor, Winky. Até mais.

Severo insistiu:

- Podemos ir?

E lá foram os dois pela estradinha, os cabelos de Severo com alguns fios brancos, Rebeca ajeitando as luvas no ar gelado do outono em Hogwarts. Mais de 10 anos depois da derrota de Voldemort, eles continuavam a se amar e a cuidar da família – seu bem mais precioso.

Do outro lado do lago, sem serem vistos por ninguém, três homens de longas capas sorriam. Um estava vestido de púrpura, outro de azul e um de verde. Em seguida, desapareceram na tarde fresca, talvez inclinados a permanecerem invisíveis para assistir um joguinho de quadribol.

****

FIM


End file.
